Chronicles of the Dragonborn
by Chronicle98
Summary: A chronicle of stories following the adventures of the Dragonborn Nero and his wife Serana. Current arc: Last Vigils - Serana is due to give birth any day, but with an unexpected summoning, Nero must face a new threat in Skyrim. Little do they know, bigger plans have been set in motion, and it will be his greatest challenge yet.
1. Deeds of Vengeance 0

Gaius pulled his cloak closer, battling the cold of the snowstorm outside. His tent provided good enough cover, but the cold somehow always found a way inside. He rubbed his hands together and tried his best to stay warm.

'Why in Gods' names did they have to send me to a camp in the wilderness?' He thought to himself. A member of the Penitus Oculatus is not any ordinary legionnaire, but a member of the Emperor's private guard.

Gaius remembered how they had some hand in the wedding of the Dragonborn a few weeks ago in protecting the Emperor, and the army of Thalmor that had marched up to Solitude to arrest the Dragonborn, and the legion of dragons he'd summoned to scare them away. Many were afraid that war would be declared that day, Gaius among them. Luckily it hadn't come to that. Yet.

A legionnaire entered behind Gaius, clad in leather Imperial armour with a fur cloak huddled around him. Servius, Gaius thought his name was.

"The scouts have returned from north of the pass, sir. They found no signs of Stormblades in the area."

Gaius nodded, "okay, we'll send a scouting party to the west tomorrow, go get some rest soldier."

The guard nodded and left, leaving Gaius alone in the tent. Gaius got up and looked at the small map of the area on the table. There were markings and writings across it, and crosses where they had already searched.

Leaning on the table, Gaius reflected on why he was there. After the Dragonborn had left Solitude with his newly-wed wife for their honeymoon, news had begun to spread about rising Stormcloak attacks in the wilderness; caravan raids, imperial camp attacks. Except these were no ordinary Stormcloaks, as they had now begun dubbing themselves ' _Stormblades_ ', with some new ideology and a new leader.

They were nowhere near as powerful as Ulfric Stormcloak's army, but their activities were beginning to gain more and more attention, and sooner or later they may even be considered a possible rebellion of the same magnitude.

Gaius had assumed that after the wedding that he and his men would have earned some form of leave of absence, but since the Emperor had now left Skyrim, instead he'd been sent to one of the hidden Imperial camps to help aid the search for these 'Stormblades', wherever they were. And he was not enjoying it.

'Faida', he thought, 'I will come back to you soon. I will be there when our child is born.'

He longed to be home with her at Dragonbridge, in her arms.

Gaius pulled his cloak closer, trying to stay warm.

Servius walked out in the cold, hoping to return to his tent soon.

'Stupid Penitus soldier, he does nothing but sit in his big warm tent while we all freeze outside.'

He found it hard to hide his jealousy of the Penitus Oculatus soldier getting his own larger tent while the rest of them slept in much smaller confines, but focused on keeping his hands warm, and other parts. The night-time winds and snows of Skyrim were harsh, even in Summer it seemed. Servius dreaded to think of what Winter would bring.

 _Crack_

As he was walking though, Servius heard some cracking noise coming from somewhere nearby. It sounded like the snap of some large stick. Looking around, it seemed to come from the woods. Servius searched the darkness with his eyes, watching for any movement, anything at all, but saw nothing save the endless trees.

"Probably nothing" he said quietly to himself and turned to continue back to his tent.

 _Crack_

Servius looked back instantly, scanning all he saw for anything and anyone. Nothing. It was probably nothing, but feeling it better safe than sorry, Servius unsheathed his sword and approached the forest, searching for the source of the cracking. The woods seemed haunted in the dead of night.

'No souls would be foolish enough to dwell here, not even animals', he thought to himself.

Once Servius was quite some distance into the woods, where he could still see his camp from the trees but just barely, he went around a tree and found pieces of broken and snapped tree branches on the ground. He wondered what could have sna-

 _SLICE_

Servius gasped and dropped his sword. He fell to his knees, and put his left hand on his throat, feeling a warm liquid spilling out. Servius began choking, unable to breathe, choking on his own blood which was spilling out onto the snow before him.

A shadow moved so swiftly, he did not even see it slice across his neck from in front of him before it opened a puddle of blood that ran on the snow. Servius fell on the ground, seeing only the endless dark forest as he died.

Gaius was warm enough for comfort, nearing sleep, until he heard some strange sounds coming from outside. They sounded like... like men beginning to shout, before being abruptly silenced.

Unknowing and slightly nervous, Gaius picked up his sword that was resting on the table next to the map and went to the door of the tent. Reluctantly, he lifted the cover over and looked outside. There was nothing, save the snows falling near the smaller tents of the other soldiers. He noticed something on the floor near a tent however and went outside to investigate. Then he saw it. The thing on the ground was a body. There were bodies all around.

Suddenly, a soldier appeared, limping and holding his chest. And bloody. Very bloody.

"Sir!" He said in a rasped voice.

Suddenly, the bloody soldier froze, gasped, and fell straight over, revealing the dagger that had just been plunged into his back, and the figure a few metres behind.

Gaius' eyes widened. The figure was clad in black and darkness, and glowing red eyes stared straight at him.

Gaius unsheathed his sword, trying to remember his courage, but the shadow moved towards him, raising what appeared to be blades for hands, approaching between the bodies and blood and death. Gaius looked around once more, before he turned and ran, around the tent and away from the shadow.

He ran to the woods nearby. The cold wind pierced his body like a thousand arrows, but he continued, no longer caring how cold he was. He had to get away, to the nearest town, to the nearest guards, to the nearest safety. Away from here.

He looked back to see if anything was following but saw only the darkness of the forest and the silver light of the moons. Not looking ahead though, Gaius tripped over a stump, falling right over on the ground, and dropping his sword in the process. As quickly as he could, he got up and ran away, abandoning his weapon.

Ahead of him, an army of trees passed him, trees and trees. He didn't know where he was going. Anywhere.

Suddenly he felt a hard, sharp pain in his leg, and fell over screaming. He turned over to see what the source was, and found a black and red dagger sticking out of his leg.

Gaius tried to grab it, but then saw two glowing red eyes approaching in the darkness. He tried to move, but watched as a flash of black sailed through the air and felt another sharp pain in his shoulder. Gaius looked up at the figure who was only a few metres away. He tried to move. He couldn't.

The shadow, now above him, raised his hands and the blades held within them.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Gaius screamed.

And in a deep, cold voice, the shadow spoke,

"For the Brotherhood."

"NOO-!"

 _SLASH_

Author's Notes:

Okay. First off, no I am not the same author as _Legends of the Dovahkiin_. I do not propose to steal that story. This can only be described as a FANFICTION... wait for it... OF A FANFICTION. (A fanfiction-fanficion, a fanfictionfiction, a fanfictionception, a... you get it).

The Chronicles of the Dragonborn are a collection of slightly large (but still short) stories centered around the Dragonborn, Nero Dragons-bane, his wife Serana and their companions in the events following the main questline of Skyrim, its DLCs, subsequent side quests, and the storyline of _Legends of the Dovahkiin_ , a fanfiction by author ss3dj. My stories begin where Wedding Bells and Drums of War left off.

This is not me stealing their story, merely giving my idea of what happened next following the wedding. Therefore, any new readers, you should not read this before reading _Legends of the Dovahkiin_ , because there will be a LOT of spoilers.

If you don't want to read and wait for the next arc to come out, that's fair enough, I'd only remind you this isn't the next arc, this is a fanfiction of a fanfiction. I just have certain ideas of the next part of the story, and would like to share them (I ran some by another reader and he likes the ideas).

This first arc is called Deeds of Vengeance, and is more of a prologue to the main arc. The next part will be out very soon, though I'm not sure exactly when, but without giving too much away, we will meet our protagonists again very soon 🙂

I'll also translate all Dragon language used just as ss3dj did, and give new character bios at the end of each arc.

So sit back, relax, and enjoy my version of what happened next in the thrilling life of the Dragonborn.

Characters:

Gaius: a member of the Penitus Oculatus, son of Commander Maro and husband of Faida. He can be found in the Dark Brotherhood questline.

Servius: an Imperial soldier at one of the hidden Imperial camps.


	2. Deeds of Vengeance 1

Nero's blue eyes slowly opened to see the light from the morning sun outside flood into the room through the curtains. It flowed over the room to his bed, and over the woman asleep next to him. On her side, strands of her dark hair fell down over her soft dark lips. The silk covers of their bed flowed over her curves delicately, ending just at the cleft of her breasts. A gentle arm rested on Nero's chest. He lightly brushed a strand of hair out of her face, feeling content to spend all morning in that moment.

Then, with light movement, her orange eyes opened, and found Nero's. He smiled, before leaning over and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Good morning" he said.

Serana smiled. "Good morning" she returned, before yawning.

"Tired? Did you not get a lot of sleep?" Nero asked, grinning.

"Guess I didn't spend all of last night sleeping" she replied with a playful smile.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Nero and Serana sighed in unison before Nero said, "I'll get it" and began getting out of bed.

As he was heading to the door, Serana barely kept from bursting out in laughter.

"Uhh Nero" she said.

He turned back, completely oblivious, "Yeah?"

"Pants" Serana said with a smirk.

Nero blinked for a second, before looking down and realising. Suddenly he was a little boy who went slightly pink and fetched some brown pants he threw on with all the dignity he could muster. Serana delighted in watching with pleasure.

After Nero had some pants on, he went to the door of their room, and opened it to the captain of the ship, a young, clean shaven man dressed in sailor's clothes but with the Imperial Dragon standard on his chest.

"Sorry to bother, my lord Nero, only wish to inform you that we'll be docking at Solitude by midday."

Nero nodded, "okay, thank you Captain."

The captain nodded before taking his leave and Nero shut the door. He turned back to Serana, who had sat up and begun stretching. "What's the news?" She asked.

"Just that we'll be back in Solitude by midday" said Nero.

"… so we have some time to kill" said Serana with a grin.

A little bend formed on Nero's lips as he began returning to the bed.

A few hours later, it was nearly midday; the sun was rising high in the sky, and Nero and Serana had dressed and broken their fast. Nero stood at the front of the ship, feeling the wind blow against his face and through his short strands of brown hair. It had been a while since he'd gotten a haircut, it now sat slightly longer but still short on his head. Serana came up from behind and joined him. They could see Skyrim coming into view on the horizon.

"There it is" said Nero, "hopefully it's in the same shape we left it."

Serana remembered the wedding, and the events that took place at the same time: Elenwen appearing with an army of Thalmor at the gates, and Nero calling his legion of dragons, and sending them all running with their tails between their legs. She remembered him telling her of the different dragon factions, and her Mother coming to visit, and their conversation. And the potion she'd given her.

She had half a mind to hijack the boat and steer away to an island with Nero, but she also wanted to return home, to see her friends again, and be on land.

They watched together as the mountains grew up and out, and the land got wider and closer. They could see the large rock of Solitude by now, and the blue palace on the largest peak atop it.

They sailed under the over-arching rock of the capital city, seeing birds flying overhead and the calls and shouts of captains and sailors on the boats going into and out of port. The large entrance to the East Empire Company warehouse passed by them, and Serana caught sight of a ship coming out, loaded with trade merchandise.

Nero looked on at the port, seeing where their ship was landing, and nearby a small group of people waiting. Serana saw them too, and matched Nero's smile. They dropped anchor, and the ship came to a stop. The sailors placed a long wooden board-walk down, and Nero and Serana appeared at the side, seeing the three people waiting below.

"Nero! Serana!" They began exclaiming.

The couple made their way down off the ship and went to meet the three Housecarls waiting for them.

"Lydia, it's good to see you again" smiled Nero as he embraced his first Housecarl, before turning to Jordis and Iona and embracing them each.

"It's good to see you again my Thane" said Jordis, "you're both looking well. You slightly... darker."

Nero realised she was remarking on the slight tan he'd attained from their time away.

"Thanks, I guess" said Nero, "it was nice getting some relaxation."

"I'm sure that's not all you got" joked Lydia, which earned her a glare from Nero.

Jordis looked at Serana as he finished embracing Lydia and Iona, "Serana, it's good to see you again" she remarked as they then embraced.

"You're looking... not as dark" said Iona.

"Oh yeah, I didn't do an awful lot of sunbathing" replied Serana.

Jordis chuckled, "well good thing, somehow I doubt it would be good for your skin."

Serana chuckled, along with the others.

"So, been keeping home safe while we were away?" Asked Nero.

"More or less" replied Lydia.

"More? Or less?" Asked Nero.

Jordis butted in, "I have at least."

Lydia looked at her and scoffed, "yeah, been keeping your feet safe on the table, I bet."

"Oh, because you've been wide awake day and night with that dragon keeping watch for you" said Jordis.

"I could say the same of you and Iona!" Said Lydia.

Serana stifled a laugh; there they went competing again.

"Hey, unlike you two, I've actually been DOING my job-" started Iona, but Nero cut them all off.

"Okay!" He said loudly, silencing their bitching. That reminded Nero.

"So all the dragons are still in each of the major cities?" He asked.

Lydia nodded, "the red one has been here ever since too. I think people have gotten used to him now."

Nero smiled, "wonder how he likes that" he said.

"Come on, we'll head up to Proudspire" said Jordis, "Lydia and Iona will get your things" she said with a smirk. Lydia and Iona looked at her in shock and outrage, and then at Nero, who remarked "she said it first guys" with a smile, and the two Housecarls reluctantly got to getting their stuff, displaying their annoyance very clearly.

Nero and Serana began heading up the port with Jordis, while the midday sun shined brightly.

Serana felt a slight odd feeling in her stomach, but continued nonetheless.

They arrived at the gate and went inside.

Nero looked around. The place was... just as they'd left it, people going about their business, the streets loud with the noise of trade and markets, guards here and there. Except...

"Something seems different. I don't know what", said Nero.

Serana looked about as well. She noticed all the common sights of Solitude, but there was something different about it that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Yeah, I see it too. Something's changed."

Jordis looked back momentarily, "maybe it's everyone looking?"

At another look, Nero and Serana noticed, people were turning and looking. They could hear whispers.

"It's the Dragonborn and his wife."

"Dragonborn!"

"It's true, her beauty matches his courage."

Nero was used to the public eye; people looking at him anywhere he went in Skyrim. But today something seemed odd about it.

"Any particular reason that this many people are interested in us?" Asked Serana.

"Well...", Jordis slowed her walk to get closer to the pair of them, "people have been a bit... on edge since the wedding. Nothing bad, just a slight worry about the whole Thalmor army thing."

Nero realised, thinking about it, he couldn't blame them. It would be a long time until anybody forgot a Nord man sending an army of Elves running away. Perhaps it would be remembered forever. But he understood a fear of retaliation by the Dominion. No one was hoping for another Great War.

Nero sighed, "well I'm glad to see we're not at war right now at least."

They arrived at Proudspire Manor, and began making their way up the steps, when suddenly they heard the loud sound of large wings flapping in the air, before seeing the shadow of a large red dragon land on the house net to them.

"Odahviing!" Nero exclaimed.

"Dovahkiin, nii los kul wah koraav hi, it is good to see you again."

"Ahrk hi, Odahviing" replied Nero, "anything interesting happen while I was away?"

"Here? No. The land and skies have known peace."

Nero nodded, "well that's good to hear. Better than coming home only to realise we're at war."

"Not yet Dovahkiin" said Odahviing, with what Nero assumed to be a smile.

"It is a shame the fahliil is no longer around, I enjoyed keeping him company" added the dragon.

"As did I, but he's much less trouble OUT of the city than in" replied Nero, remembering Rulindil, and his memorable squeals at the sight of Odahviing.

"Thank you for standing watch in my absence though, Odahviing."

The large dragon bowed his head before spreading his wings and taking off, throwing waves of wind at Nero, Jordis and Serana.

They went inside, and Nero took a deep whiff of the air, before exhaling very loudly.

"Ahhh, the sweet smell of not the sea" he said as Serana and Jordis came inside.

Eventually, Lydia and Iona came up with their things, making sounds of their effort very clear to Jordis who simply smirked the whole time. Eventually though they were settled in, and Jordis fetched something.

"Oh, by the way Nero this letter came for you."

Nero took it, opened it, and began reading aloud.

 _Lord Nero,_

 _The construction of your home in Falkreathe has commenced in full, beginning with the main entrance through to the main hall and the subsequent rooms. We've taken into account all of your requests and commands and are following the laid-out plan confirmed by you. However, with the outstanding size of the project, we will require a substantial amount of resources that extends beyond the number already at our disposal. I have included the requirements for the construction of the entrance with this letter and the amount required for it in gold. It is your choice whether you wish to purchase and send the supplies, or to send me a substantial sum with which I may deal with the purchases, sparing you the trouble._

 _Due to the project's size, with all the materials required for the task, as well as the furnishings that will be dealt with upon the completion of the house's construction, we estimate several months that the construction will take as of this minute. Any problems we run into concerning the nature of the house or those of finance, I will write to you in future for your direction, but rest assured, we have begun building._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Builder Yarwick_

"Well, they've begun building which is good. When did this arrive, Jordis?" Asked Nero.

"A couple of days after your departure."

"They didn't know we were on our honeymoon?" Asked Serana.

"I imagine they've been focused on building the house that the legendary Dragonborn and his new wife are going to live in" said Lydia.

"I'm not sure 'house' is the best word to describe it" said Serana. The others looked at her.

"You'll see" Nero added with a knowing look.

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do with all your other houses when it's complete?" Asked Iona.

"Well the house should be big enough for everything from those houses to fit in it, so I'll be moving everything from them into the bigger house. Then I'll give the houses back to their cities. At least that's the plan. Gods I said 'house' a lot in that sentence."

Serana felt another odd feeling in her stomach, and put her hand on to feel. It went as soon as it had came though, and she dismissed it soon enough.

~ Later that Evening ~

After they had all had dinner (a fine bit of horker prepared by Nero) the Housecarls had taken their leave to go to bed. Serana had requested another chance in the kitchen, to which Nero had replied "after a bit of practice, maybe" which earned him a glare of annoyance from her, as well as stifled laughs from the others.

Now though, Nero sat on the balcony, watching the sun go down, leafing through the papers and requests that had arrived with the letter in which they were entailed.

Gold for logs. Gold for clay. Gold for stone. Gold for the men who had to acquire it all. Nero was suddenly very happy that he'd spent a lot of time exploring caves and castles over the past few years. The gold, jewels and treasures he'd found along the way would come in handy.

As he was leafing through the pages though, he didn't hear Serana come behind him and put her arms around him, before planting a kiss on his cheek. Nero smiled, and turned and kissed Serana.

"I usually hear anyone sneaking up on me" he said smiling.

"I guess vampires have that advantage over werewolves" she replied.

"Careful not to ever startle me. I can be pretty scary when I grow all the fur."

"I can scare you?" asked Serana.

"Never" replied Nero, and they kissed again.

She came around and sat on his lap, looking down at him, before turning to look down at the papers on the table.

"This looks... tedious. Came with the letter?" she asked.

"Yeah the head of the construction team, he's written pages of highly sophisticated details that pretty much all say give us money."

Serana scoffed.

"It's really great being back" Nero added.

Serana took his face away from the table in her hands.

"Well at least now they can put it out to Mr and Mrs Dragons-bane."

Nero smiled, "Mrs Dragons-bane, that has a very good ring to it."

They began kissing again, but suddenly Nero accidentally kicked the table, and his bottle of brandy fell over, smashing on the ground.

"Ah, shit" said Nero, "I'll go get a towel."

Serana was up first, "wait here" she said, and headed inside.

Grabbing a cloth as well as a new bottle of brandy from inside, Serana suddenly felt an odd feeling in her stomach, stronger this time. She gasped and leaned on a table. She felt it again.

"What the hell?" she thought to herself, holding her stomach. Was she ill? Something from her honeymoon? She spent a few moments trying to think of what it could be.

Then it came to her.

Serana went wide eyed, still holding her stomach.

"I'm..." she began, but somehow couldn't find the words. She stood there for a moment, speechless.

Nero noticed Serana was taking quite a while, and got up to investigate.

"Serana?" he said. He found her leaning on a table. She looked over at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She just stood leaning for a moment, opened her mouth, closed it, and then finally she summoned the power to speak.

"It worked" she said, smiling and holding her stomach with one hand.

Nero struggled to understand, blinking a few times before finally going wide eyed.

"You-" he began.

Serana nodded, "yes."

"You're-" he began again.

"Yes."

"We're gonna be-!"

"Yes!"

Nero ran up and embraced Serana, lifting her up off the floor. They stayed there for a moment, kissing. Serana couldn't believe it. She knew the potion would make it work, but still. It was real.

"You're gonna be a Father" she said to Nero.

"And you're gonna be a Mother" he replied.

They smiled and stayed there another moment.

Then, all of a sudden, the ceiling came crashing down a metre away from them. They both reacted so suddenly. Nero put Serana down, who summoned magic whilst Nero brought a spectral sword to his hand, held at the ready. Amidst the rubble, a hooded figure in brown leather clothing stood up slowly, the pieces of the ceiling falling down around him.

"A thief!" called Jordis from above, sword in hand looking down.

Nero looked closer. He had a large pouch in his hand.

The figure looked at Nero, and then suddenly bolted for the door. Serana threw a lightning bolt after him, but he dodged, barely missing the thrust of the blue magic. The figure broke through the door, and disappeared from their view.

Nero's sword extinguished, "I'm going after him" he said.

Serana began moving, "let's go."

Nero quickly turned and stopped her, "No, you stay here."

"What!?" Serana argued.

"I can run, you shouldn't, you're pregnant!" said Nero, making for the door.

"What!?" said Jordis, and she suddenly began smiling.

Serana looked up at her, before looking to Nero, who'd already disappeared behind the door.

She sighed, "fantastic."

Outside, Nero chased the thief. He'd made some distance away in the dark of night, but Nero's werewolf eyes caught him easily, running in the direction of the smaller exit under the windmill. Guards saw him however, and took position near it, drawing their swords. The figure turned, throwing a rune down on the floor. Nero quickly dodged it, but the other guards stepped near and were blasted away.

"Knows magic?! Great" he cursed as he chased the thief towards the gates of the city.

Guards near the gates could see ahead and took stances in front of it.

"No NO DON'T!" Nero called as the thief summoned fireballs to his hands, and sent them firing at the guards, who jumped aside just in time as the balls exploded in eruptions of fire where they were just standing. The thief opened the large doors, and began running down, but Nero had caught up, and when he was sure, he tackled the thief hard to the ground. The pouch fell to the floor and spilt a puddle of gold across the ground. They bundled to the floor, before coming to a stop.

Nero grabbed him by the shoulders, moved him over, and grabbed him by the hood, yanking it off in one thrust, revealing the face of a young boy with barely any hairs on his face beneath blonde streaks that came down to just above his green eyes. He was panting, quite uncontrollably, whilst Nero's breaths were controlled, along with the fist he'd raised to strike the thief. But seeing the face of the boy he'd just tackled, Nero stayed his hand, confused for a moment that the thief had been a kid. Barely past his seventeenth winter.

They looked at each other for a moment, before the sound of dashing feet accompanied guards who came up behind Nero, swords drawn.

"Thane Nero, good work, you caught him!" said one of them.

"Hand him over and we'll throw him in the dungeon" said another.

For a split second, Nero looked back at the guards, when suddenly he felt a hard strike across his face, along with a kick in his gut, and was pushed over. The kid got up and began bolting. Nero slowly got up, raised his hand, and in his hand a green light began forming which he abruptly threw at the kid, which struck his body and sent him falling right over.

Nero, still tired, slowly walked over to the kid, as the guards followed. They began bending over to try and pick him up.

"Into the dungeon with you" said one of them, reaching for the paralysed boy, when Nero raised his hand.

"Wait!" he said, and the guards looked up, before letting go. Nero looked at the figure. The clothing looked... familiar. He bent down, grabbed the kid, pulled him over onto his back gently, and looked at him. The brown leather hood, armour, belts, pockets. Then he knew. Nero turned to the guards.

"Help me get him to my house."

Author's Notes:

Bang! Nero and Serana have returned to Skyrim! And they're gonna have a baby! I'm glad I finally got this out. The last arc was meant to be a prologue, which I mean to set up in fanfiction (you'll have to bear with me while I try to sort it out, still figuring out how the site works).

I also go with the original's story idea that the Housecarls are very competitive when it comes to serving their Thane.

This took me a long time to do for a number of reasons, but now it's out. I have a design for the story, so I do have somewhere I'm going with this. AND Serana is pregnant, the 'house' (Castle) is being built, and suddenly there's this blonde kid trying to steal from the Dragonborn. Next arc will be out... idk when, but I've already started writing. Soon, young ones.

Characters:

Nero: the Dovahkiin/Dragonborn of this story. Son of Gnaeus and Julia Agrippina. Aged upper twenties. Mostly lawfully good, but can break the law and swing into the chaotic good/neutral range if pushed. Supported the Legion in the Civil War due to Ulfric Stormcloak's being a racist. Slew Alduin several years ago now. Physical description is probably best given in the first chapter of Legends of the Dovahkiin. Husband to Serana.

Serana: Vampiric daughter of Valerica and Harkon. Now generally considered the ultimate Vampire waifu. Wife of Nero.

Jordis: Solitude Housecarl. Gained by becoming Thane of Solitude.

Lydia: Whiterun Housecarl. First and oldest Housecarl to Nero. Met after Nero slew his first dragon at the western watchtower in the main questline. Is pretty much the fan favorite Housecarl.

Iona: Riften Housecarl. Gained by becoming Thane of Riften.

Odahviing: Big Red Dragon. Skyrim's Charizard. Pretty chill guy.

Dragon Language:

Nii los kul wah koraav hi : it is good to see you

Ahrk hi : and you

Fahliil : elf

Thanks for reading. Please be sure to leave a review and to point out any grammar or spelling errors I may have made since my computer only does so much, and I has the dumb.


	3. Deeds of Vengeance 2

Serana and Jordis stood looking up at the large hole in the second floor. A piece suddenly broke off, and fell onto the floor between them.

"How did you even do that?" asked Serana.

"Oh it wasn't me", replied Jordis, "when I saw him getting into the safe and he saw me, he threw one of those magic runes on the floor nearby. Must've done something wrong though, because it exploded as soon as he passed it."

"Right..." said Serana.

They stood there another moment.

Then Jordis suddenly turned to Serana.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"

Serana, very surprised by Jordis, turned and jumped a bit, before summoning the power to speak.

"I... a little bit, yeah."

"That's amazing! Oh!"

Jordis embraced Serana, and Serana returned the hug.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

"We literally _just_ found out."

"Oh, so you haven't gotten a Priestess of Mara to confirm it?"

"We haven't had time. But I'm pretty sure."

"How pretty sure?"

"Very" said Serana, with a smile.

Jordis embraced her again.

"So, how did you do it?"

Serana turned to her, "what?" she asked, going red, "you want to know how we did it?"

"NO no, not _how_ you did it, as in... with your being a... you know..."

"Oh" Serana said, slightly relieved, "it's... kind of a long story. Let's just say I had some help from a... herbalist... of sorts."

"A herbalist?" asked Jordis.

"Of sorts" replied Serana.

"Well, it's a shame our _thief_ friend had to intervene" said Jordis.

"Yeah, well as long as Nero catches him, then we'll be able to celebrate."

"Well not with any drinks for you" said Jordis, who laughed at Serana's comedic glare.

Suddenly, the other two Housecarls, Lydia and Iona, came up.

"We heard the commotion, what's going on?" asked Lydia.

Serana turned to her and explained the event, before describing how Serana was pregnant, which earned ecstatic excitement from Lydia and Iona who hugged Serana.

"Does Nero know?" asked Iona.

"Oh yeah, Nero knows."

"How'd he react when you told him?"

Suddenly, Nero came in through the front door, followed by two guards who had hold of a young boy, clad in brown armour, with blonde hair that fell down to just above his green eyes.

"In the chair" said Nero, and the boy was moved over to the chair and sat down. Everyone was slightly confused as to why the kid was in there.

"We'll have to take him to the dungeon soon, my Thane" said one of the guards.

"Just five minutes, and then he's yours."

"We'll be outside" said the other guard, before both turned and left, closing the door behind them.

Jordis walked over to the boy, hand on the handle of her sword. The boy looked up at her, as she went around next to him.

Serana went to her husband, hoping for some form of explanation.

"Nero", she began, "should I ask about the elephant in the room?"

Nero turned to her, "he's not _that_ large" he replied.

Serana glared at him, "why have you brought him back here? Do you know him?"

Nero looked at the boy, "not... really, no."

He turned back to Serana, "it's a little complicated but I just need to speak to him."

"About?" Serana inquired.

Lydia came over.

"My Thane, I know you can be a little less temperamental when it comes to younglings but why did you bring him here?"

"Because I need to ask him some questions."

"About what? How to pay for the damages?" said Serana.

The boy looked around. The house was pretty much the same as it was when he was last in here. Small pieces of wood and rubble fell from the edges of the hole he'd made earlier. He still needed to refine his runes.

"A hunch", said Nero, "just going to ask him if he works for anyone."

Serana and Lydia were still confused when the boy made an attempt to get up, but just as quickly, Jordis grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him back down.

"I'd stay still if I were you" she said.

Nero walked over to the boy, while Serana followed to lean on a nearby table and Lydia went over to stand next to the boy opposite Jordis, while Iona stood behind him.

"What's your name, kid?" asked Nero.

The boy said nothing.

"... don't want to tell me?"

Nothing. The boy avoided Nero's eyes.

"Are your parents in town?" Nero asked.

The boy shifted uncomfortably, but stayed silent.

Jordis lost her patience. She grabbed the boy by his collar and yanked him up to eye level.

"Are you deaf? He asked you a question. Speak up now or I'll give you something to talk about!"

Nero grabbed Jordis' shoulder, "Jordis!"

She looked back at him, before reluctantly letting go and the boy sank back into the chair.

Nero figured. He was intimidated by the Housecarls; he kept looking around slightly at Lydia and Jordis.

"Give me and Serana a moment alone with him" commanded Nero.

The Housecarls looked at their Thane.

"But Ne-"

They saw on his face, it wasn't time to argue.

Eventually, they all turned and followed their orders, leaving Nero, Serana and the boy alone.

Nero grabbed a chair, and sat right in front of the boy, whilst Serana continued leaning on a table.

"Listen, kid. Those guards outside want nothing more than to take you to the dungeon and throw you in a rotten dark cell, feed you a crappy meal once a day for... I don't know how long, and forget about you. Assuming they ever remember to actually release you one day, your time in there is not going to be pretty. There are many worse Thanes than me who would have done so much worse by now due to their arrogant natures. I don't think a single one would stop the guards from doing their duty, let alone bring you into the same house you were robbing from."

"And the same house you put a hole in" added Serana.

Nero looked up at the hole, along with the boy, before he looked back and met eyes with Nero.

"It was five minutes about two minutes ago, and I can have them come in any time before then. So. Why don't you drop the whole silence act and speak?"

The boy kept looking at Nero a moment, arms crossed, before looking down and away, still saying nothing.

Nero sighed, "suit yourself. Enjoy prison, and the other criminals that'll be in there with you", he said as he got up and began heading for the door.

The boy looked up, and just as Nero was at the door,

"Asmund."

Nero stopped, and turned his head.

"What?"

The boy shifted a little, before finally looking up and saying, "my name is Asmund."

Nero met eyes with Serana a moment, before he turned and came back to his seat in front of the kid.

"Well, that's a start."

Asmund looked at Nero every now and again, continuing to try and avoid his gaze.

"How old are you Asmund?" Nero asked.

"... I'm fourteen."

Nero and Serana were both taken aback. Nero had guessed he wasn't too far from becoming a man, as did Serana. He must've seemed taller when he ran.

"Are your parents in town, Asmund?"

He shifted uncomfortably again, "no."

Nero looked at Serana, before back at the boy.

"Why were you here, Asmund? Why did you steal that gold?"

Asmund looked up at him. But said nothing.

"You punched that hole in the roof with a fire rune, right?" said Serana, "be it a... poorly constructed one."

The kid went a little red but nodded.

Nero stifled a laugh, "well that gold you stole is probably going to have to be used to patch that up, so I guess we're all losers today."

Asmund smiled a little.

"Did you know this house was mine?"

Asmund nodded.

"And did you know we'd be back from our honeymoon today?"

The blonde boy went red and shook his head.

Nero and Serana smiled.

"Think you need some practice at the whole Thief thing."

Nero's smile faded a little.

"Asmund. Did you do this for someone?"

The kid looked straight up at him, the smile completely gone.

"Did someone make you do this?"

The boy stayed quiet.

"Are you working for someone?"

Helooked up at Nero.

"... I can't" he said.

Both Nero and Serana now gave him complete and undivided attention.

"You can't? Why not?" asked Serana.

"... he'll... he said he'd..."

Nero moved a little closer, "who?"

Asmund looked up at the Dragonborn. Then suddenly the door to their house opened and the two guards outside came back in.

"Time's up, my Thane. We have to take him. It's the law."

They moved over to Asmund.

"I'll pay his fine."

They looked at Nero suddenly, "what? Wh... he..."

"He stole from me, so it's really my right to see him put in a dungeon. But I'm not pressing charges, and I'll pay his fine."

The guards looked at each other, before finally back the Dragonborn.

"100 Gold Septims he costs."

Nero smiled, and grabbed the same pouch that the boy was running off with earlier, and counted the gold to give to the guards. Once it was all there, the guards began to turn to leave. But just before they did,

"Thane Nero, we would advise against this, but the law is the law. You should convince him to avoid stealing anything from anyone else in the future, because we will catch him next time if he does."

With one final glare at Asmund, the guard finally joined his comrade and left, shutting the door.

"Well isn't that ironic?" said Nero, looking at Asmund, "the gold you stole bought your freedom."

 **Author's Notes:**

Okay. Instead of making one massive chapter, I'll just divide it into two pieces. Which means the next part should come out pretty very soon, hopefully.

I'm going on holiday pretty soon and I'm unsure if I'll be able to post during then but hopefully if I can I will! But just in case I'll try to get out what I can!

Anyway. Nero is slightly... ohh I forgot the word, basically he's wondering if Asmund is part of a certain group, and/or if he was forced or made to do what he did by someone. Which hopefully we'll find out in the next chapter!

Dragon Language: None used

Characters:

Asmund: a blonde haired, green eyed teenager who appears to know magic (to some degree) and was stealing from Nero. But why?

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment, I'd love to hear your reviews so I can better my writing and general storytelling! If it's mean I won't take it to heart! (At least not openly, inside I'm a little boy).


	4. Deeds of Vengeance 3

"So, seeing as I just bought your freedom, do you think you can tell me who made you do this?"

Asmund shifted uncomfortably.

"I can't tell you", he said, "if I do, he will... he said he'd... he would..."

Serana approached, "do you want some water?" she asked.

At Asmund's nod, she went to the kitchen, and then came back with a cup of water for the boy, which he took, thanked her for, and took a sip from.

"I can protect you", Nero began, "WE can protect you. If this... _person_ is threatening you, we can keep you safe. Did this man force you to steal from me?"

Asmund looked straight up at Nero and nodded.

Nero and Serana exchanged a look. It was now confirmed.

"Asmund, I know that you're scared, you have every right to be. I don't blame you for what you did, you had no choice, seems to me. We will protect you from this man, stop him from ever harming you."

"It's not me he threatened."

Nero and Serana's eyes went a little wider, until Nero asked, "who has he threatened?"

Asmund looked up at Nero, "my friends. He said he'd hurt my friends."

"We can help you", said Serana, "stop this man from hurting your friends, but we need you to tell us everything."

Asmund looked at the pair of them, before taking another sip of water, a breath, and beginning.

"I'm a... a-an orphan, with the rest of them at Honorhall. My parents are... they were... soldiers. They went to fight in the Civil War and... they didn't..."

He took another sip of water.

"It's alright, take your time" said Serana.

"One day, as a kind of joke, we snuck out, me and Aventus, to go steal some wine. Aventus would cause a distraction, while I got the wine. He strated knocking over some stuff and saying some chanting to get the guards to catch him and everyone to watch, while I snuck behind a market stand and grabbed a bottle."

Nero raised an eyebrow and the kid's skills.

"No one saw me, except for this one man. This Breton man, I don't know his name."

"What did he look like?" asked Nero.

"He had long brown-grey hair. He always looked annoyed. He had a golden sword, and was dressed in black."

Nero tried to think of anyone he'd met matching that description.

"When he saw me, he took me to the side, and told me that I had a knack for thievery. He asked me if I wanted a job."

Asmund looked around.

"Don't worry", said Nero, "you're safe here.

The boy took another sip of water.

"Go on" said Nero.

The boy held the glass at his lap and continued.

"The man, he... he knew I was an orphan, said I was nothing. He said if I do a job for him, we'd be rich, if I didn't... he would have me taken away and thrown into a hole, along with all my friends."

Tears began running down Asmund's face, though he was trying to keep them back.

Serana went and put her arms around him.

"It's okay. It's okay."

The Housecarls had re-entered the room and heard the last of it. They now stood disarmed of their hard natures, and Nero joined them in standing and turned to them.

"Jordis, Iona, I need you to prepare a bed for the boy" he said to them, and they nodded in understanding. He then walked over to Asmund, whom Serana had now released. He went down on one leg and rested a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"No one's gonna hurt you or your friends while we're here, you have my word. You can sleep here tonight. Have you had anything to eat?"

Asmund shook his head, and Nero turned to Lydia.

"Go and make some soup for him. You like sweetrolls?"

The kid nodded with a hint of a smile.

"That makes all of us."

Whilst Jordis and Iona made a room ready for Asmund and Lydia brought him some soup, Nero and Serana went over by the door to the balcony to speak privately. They looked in at him drinking the spoons of soup while Lydia sat with him, before they turned to each other.

"What a day to find out you're pregnant, huh?" cracked Nero.

"Well I'm definitely looking forward to the teen years" topped Serana, to which they both laughed.

After a moment of silence, Serana finally broached the question, "so what are we gonna do about the boy?"

"I have a theory as to who exactly hired him, maybe... but there's only one day I can be sure."

"Okay, who?"

Nero was silent a moment before asking, "have you ever heard of the Thieves Guild?"

The several thousand-year-old pregnant vampire was silent for a moment. In her time since waking up, she'd had to get used to a few things of the modern day, like the existence of the Empire, some old towns and new ones, and the Dragons flying about. She hadn't heard of the thieves guild. Or maybe she had.

"Sounds... slightly familiar. Why?"

"Because it looks like they're who we're going to see."

 **Author's Notes:**

AND I'M BACK! I've written a lot in my absence and am ready to get back to continuing this story! I apologise for the wait, but everybody needs a vacation! Even lazy slobbish nerd geek writers such as yours truly.

So! It may be the Thieves Guild that had a hand in this, and it was revealed that Nero has had... history with the Guild. He knows OF them, and what exactly his relationship is or was with them may come to light in the coming chapters.

I apologise if this one seems a little short, I just really wanted to get another chapter out and move straight on to writing the next one, because we're getting to the good stuff. You will lika the merchandise.

Characters: None new

Dragon language: None used

Thanks for reading, and again, pls leave a review!


	5. Deeds of Vengeance 4

"Okay, so let me get this perfectly straight. You know the Thieves Guild because you were nearly recruited by them a couple of years ago, but you turned them down and have known about them ever since?"

Nero opened his mouth to speak, as if to correct something, but then, after what was consideration and analysis of everything Serana had just said, he nodded, and said,

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Serana knew Nero had done quite a bit in his life, both ever since he'd come to Skyrim and before. Still, it was quite a shock to learn that he nearly fell in with a group of thieves.

"So you nearly became a thief?" she asked seeking elaboration.

"Not exactly," Nero began explaining, "back when I was trying to find a way to defeat Alduin, I was working with a woman Delphine, the old grand master of the Blades, you remember?"

Serana cast her mind back to their visit to Sly Haven Temple.

"The woman who drew a sword on you?"

"Uh... yeah. Back then we were working together, and to defeat Alduin, we needed the help of an old man named Esbern, who was in hiding. We tracked him down to Riften, though I still couldn't be sure exactly where. So Delphine pointed me in the direction of a man named Brynjolf.

"So I travelled there and spoke to him. He knew where Esbern was, but would only tell me if I... if I helped out with a job."

Nero went on to explain about the job involving Madesi's ring and Brand Shei in the market in Riften.

"When we finished, Brynjolf liked my work, and offered me a place in the Guild. I turned him down."

Serana took everything in.

"And you've known about them ever since?"

Nero nodded.

"Well that's... quite a story."

"Honestly I didn't think I'd cross paths with them again after that."

Serana then returned her train of thought to the present day.

"Okay, so why do you think they're the ones who hired Asmund? Do they recruit that young?"

"No, they don't. If they did, I would've done a lot more about them."

"So why do you think it's them?"

"I don't know, but my gut tells me they're involved somehow, they've gotta be. And if they're not responsible, they should at least be able to point me in the direction of who is."

"Are they the type that would help us?"

Nero looked at the pouch of gold that sat on the table, nearly empty.

"They might need some convincing, but they're thieves, that's what they do."

Serana digested it all.

"Okay. When do we leave?"

Nero looked at Serana in a way that had become familiar to her, but she nonetheless detested.

"Serana, you ca-"

"Nero, before you say anything along the lines of I can't come with you because it'll be too dangerous, I'll stop you before you even catch the breath. I am not going to let you go alone to do something dangerous while I sit on my ass. In any case, this is not particularly dangerous. Unless the Guild have some kinda vendetta against you, I think the threat isn't exactly that high on the list, and even if it was, it would be a stupid idea to let you go alone. I don't want to have this conversation again, Nero."

"Neither do I, Serana. I don't want to leave you behind. But it's not just you now."

He was right about that. Serana was caring for two people now, which was still weird for her to get her mind around. She momentarily wondered if her mother ever felt that way when she was carrying Serana. Oh, I've got to tell my mother. This is turning out to be an eventful return.

"I know, Nero. I've been thinking about that a lot in the past hour since we found out. And let me tell you, as long as this baby is inside me, I will protect us both. I can and I will. I'm not going to sit on my ass knitting by the fire for the next eight months while you run around getting into danger."

Nero nodded, "alright. I don't want you to sit around Serana. Trust me, I know you can hold your own."

Serana smiled, and they leant in and kissed.

"You should know though, if you get a craving for a sweet roll, there's not so much I can do."

"We'll have to pack some, just in case" she said, smiling, and Nero laughed (slightly unsure if she was serious or not).

"So, we're headed to Riften tomorrow?" Serana asked, to which Nero nodded.

"That's a shame. I was looking forward to sending a few days in bed" she said with a playful smile.

"Iona and Lydia will come with us. When we get there, I'll resupply from the house there, and then we'll head down into the Ratway."

"Can I come?"

They were both startled to see Asmund standing in the doorway. Nero and Serana exchanged a look before turning back to him.

"Asmund, after what you told me about the man there, I'm not sure it's wise that you come with us" explained Nero.

"I just... I wanted to see my friends again, make sure they're alright."

Serana looked at Nero, before turning to the kid, "you can come. We have a house in the city. You can saty there with the Housecarls. Don't worry, they'll be nice."

Nero looked over at Serana, but then, seeing her face, nodded.

"Well then you better get some sleep, we leave early tomorrow and Riften's a long way."

Asmund smiled, and turned to leave, before stopping just as he left.

"Thank you" he said and went off to bed.

"Sneaky kid" said Nero, "I didn't even hear him."

"Can see why that man thought he'd make a good thief."

"Cat burglar maybe. Though he can throw a punch" said Nero, before he went to Serana and put his arms around her, "it's a shame our evening didn't go quite as expected."

Serana smiled, "and how exactly did you expect it to go?"

"Well, after the pregnant thing, cheer and tell everyone, be happy, then go and celebrate."

"Well you can probably have a drink, afraid I've gotta be off the booze now."

"Not that kind of celebration."

Serana smiled.

 _~ The next day ~_

Nero grabbed a Dragonbone sword from the rack. A mannequin that bore his armour stood nearby, though it would weigh him down and he didn't yet need it. Besides, he had a set at Honeyside, albeit quite old now but still just as efficient. Nero was aware of the few supplies he had at Honeyside, though there weren't many, since it wasn't a house he visited too often. He grabbed some potions, lockpicks and a few other handy tools and threw them in a knapsack before heading upstairs from the armoury.

Asmund's eyes woke up to the light of the morning sun flooding in from the window. That was the single most peaceful night he'd had in a long time. It all came back to him after a moment, and he had the realisation that he was literally sleeping in the guest bedroom of the Dragonborn, a man who had slain dragons, vampires, monsters, giants, spiders, bandits. All sorts of evil creatures. The legendary Dovahkiin. Nero Dragons-bane.

Asmund was stuck in his silent awe when he heard a knock at the door.

"May I come in? Are you decent?"

Asmund sat up, "uh yeah."

Serana came in holding some folded clothes.

"Morning", she said.

"Good morning", Asmund replied.

"We've got some food downstairs, you're gonna wanna eat, it's a long ride, and we'll need to stop halfway", she said to which Asmund nodded.

"Oh and uh..."

She placed the bundle of folded clothes on a chair, "went to Radiant Raiment and picked you up some clothes, so you can change out of those... 'thief' garbs."

"I... thanks" said Asmund, that was really kind of her, "thank you Mrs Dragons-bane."

"Serana", she said, "you can call me Serana."

Asmund smiled.

"Now don't be too long or the food will be cold."

Downstairs, Serana joined the three Housecarls breaking their fast at the table full of food. Nero came up wearing what appeared to be travel clothes, with a knapsack thrown over his back and a Dragonbone sword strapped to his belt.

"Is he awake?" asked Nero, sitting down to some food.

"Yeah, surprisingly. Thought I'd have to wake him, which would've been... fun."

Serana joined them at the table, "so you gonna keep the place safe while w're gone, again?" she asked Jordis.

Jordis looked up at her, "of course, I'll make sure that hole is filled by the time you get back, whenever you do."

Nero nodded, "thanks, would save nearly having a very hard wake up call next time I go to the bathroom."

The Housecarls laughed with Serana, when Asmund entered the room, wearing the clothes Serana had got for him.

"Morning" said Nero, and Asmund returned the courtesy.

"Come" said Serana, motioning a seat. Asmund followed her directive and took a seat.

"What should I eat?" he asked.

Serana looked at Nero, who looked back at her, and then at Asmund, "whatever you want that's on the table, really."

"Really?"

Nero nodded.

And then a large smile formed on his face before he began grabbing things everywhere. He filled his plate with bacon and eggs and bread and began wolfing it all down, which earned him increasingly surprised looks by everyone around him. He finished his plate before Nero had even touched his egg.

"Before that soup you had, when was the last time you ate?" asked Nero.

Asmund looked up at him, and then down at his hand as he began counting fingers. One. Two. Three...

"I'll go make some more eggs" said Lydia, and she rose from her seat.

A bit later, after they were all well fed, they bid farewell to Jordis and set off for the Solitude stables. There, they mounted their horses. Asmund went onto a horse with Serana who had the strength to catch him and pull him back on at any time in case he ever fell, and she was the lightest of them all for the benefit of the horse. They set off on their way to Riften.

The group reached Dragonbridge not too long after, and Nero saw the town normal as ever. He noticed though something off about it. As they passed the Penitus Oculatus outpost, he saw a woman, near labour, was standing outside the outpost, sobbing, in the arms of an older man, whose eyes were red with anguish and despair. It was Commander Maro, a man Nero had met before, back when he'd destroyed the Dark Brotherhood. They were mourning.

Nero wondered sympathetically who it was they'd lost. A son? A husband? A brother? Whoever it was, they had clearly loved him. The Commander never saw him as they passed through; he was too concerned with being the shoulder to cry on for the woman.

It lingered in Nero's mind as they rode on and the day passed. When the sun was low, they came to a place just north of the throat of the world, called Valtheim Towers.

"We'll stay here for the night" said Nero.

They set up shop in the abandoned towers that were linked by a straight and narrow bridge over the running river. When the sun fell beneath the horizon, Nero was near sound asleep with Serana when he heard something. A movement of foot on stone. He sat up, and looked around, before throwing on a tunic, pants, and grabbing his sword. He descended the tower, before he saw a young teenager, sitting down in the middle of the bridge, his feet dangling freely from the ledge.

Nero watched from behind the arch of a doorway as the boy took off a necklace he was wearing. He fondled it in his hand whilst looking across at the still light of the moons in the moving restless water. No matter how strong the current, the reflection remained, unyielding.

Asmund didn't hear Nero approach until he was a few feet away.

"You're not much of a fan of sleeping, huh?"

Asmund said nothing, even as Nero took a seat next to him, his legs hanging freely over the edge.

"Couldn't sleep" admitted Asmund, still fondling the object in his hands. Nero nodded in understanding, looking across the water.

"Worried about getting back to Riften?"

"I'm excited to see my friends again..."

"... but?"

"... yeah I'm a little worried. I hope they're all alright, I don't know if that man... if he..."

Nero put a hand on Asmund's shoulder, "your friends will be alright, Asmund. That man won't lay a finger on them."

Asmund continued to fondle the object.

Nero turned to it, "what is that you're holding?"

Asmund held it up for Nero to see, "it's a talisman."

It appeared to be a small black rock or stone of some kind, with some markings etched into it.

"My mother gave it to me, before she... before I... before I was sent to the orphanage."

Nero understood; it was painful for him to talk about. He tried to change the subject.

"So who taught you magic?"

Asmund looked up at Nero, "a girl from my village, she'd just returned from the College of Winterhold. I asked if she could teach me, and she said yes. She was very nice..."

Nero could see Asmund smiling, thinking about her.

"Very nice?" asked Asmund with a knowing smile, to which Asmund went red.

"So she taught you magic?"

"Yeah. Basic spells though, like flames, healing, and few other things, like-"

"Runes?"

Asmund went red again.

"I always needed a bit more practice with them, but I was sent away before she could teach me any more."

"Where was your village?" asked Nero.

"A small town near Falkreathe" said Asmund, "close to Whiterun hold."

"Well, when this is over, I can take you for a visit back there, and you can get some more lessons."

The kid looked up at the Dragonborn, "really?"

Nero nodded.

"Thanks" Asmund smiled.

Serana, who'd awoken a little bit after Nero and wondered after him, now stood some way away, leaning on a door frame, seeing the pair of them on the bridge.

"Mr Dragons-bane, can I ask you something?"

Nero turned to Asmund, "yeah sure."

"Were you going to let the guards take me away, to throw me in the dungeon?"

"No. I wasn't ever going to let them lock you up."

Asmund smiled.

"You know", began Nero, "I once placed a rune straight on the floor where I was standing."

"No way, seriously?"

"True story."

"How did you not blow your legs off?"

I've been wondering the same thing ever since."

Asmund laughed, and in the distance Serana smiled, seeing Nero get on so well with him. She held her stomach at the same time. She caught Nero's gaze, and he smiled to see her.

~ Morning ~

The group were getting their things ready for the rest of the journey. Nero dressed with Serana before they both headed to see the Housecarls and Asmund, where they then broke their fast, and then began heading out to get their horses.

As they went out onto the road though, they came face to face with a group of people, clad in armour and weapons drawn, standing some distance away and looking at them.

Nero looked around. Ten of them in total. Standard steel and iron weapons, and armour. They formed a line that curved around the entrance, to prevent any of them from going anywhere. The Housecarls out hands on their weapons.

"Ah ah ah!" said a redguard woman who stood central in the line of bandits.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", she continued, "or my archers here will pump you full of arrows. And last I checked, that causes a pretty bad case of death."

Nero looked back to see Serana pulling Asmund behind her. He then turned to face the redguard, where either side of her stood the archers, arrows nocked and bowstrings pulled back, their eyes focused on the Housecarls.

"What do you want?" asked Nero.

"You appear to be in our home" replied the redguard, now facing him and only him.

The Housecarls laid hands on their weapons, and Serana held Asmund behind her with one hand whilst summoning an ice spike to her other. The bandits approached slowly.

"Now, we can either do this the easy way, where you hand over all your valuables and your horses and you walk, or the we kill all of you, take your valuables, and dump you in the river way", threatened the redguard, until she laid eyes on Serana, "well, maybe not all of you."

Serana then bared her fangs, "oh, give me a chance, bitch."

Nero looked over his shoulder at his wife, "missed this huh?" he sighed.

"Okay," he then faced the redguard, "listen, all of you. You're right, we can do this the easy way, which is we go our own way without any violence and no one having to die. Or, we do this the we kill every last one of you way. Personally, I prefer option A."

The redguard laughed, "I guess you don't completely understand. We have you outnumbered, and I was going to let you go leave. But now, I've ran out of patience."

The bandits continued approaching.

"Hold on, don't we get last words?" asked Nero.

The redguard sighed, "oh alright."

"Just three from me" said Nero.

"Go ahead."

Nero took a deep breath, and almost instantly, the Housecarls drew their weapons, and Serana and Asmund got down, as he spoke.

"FUS RO DAH!"

 **Author's Notes:**

My god, apologies for the delay. As you can see, I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far, because there's a point I really want to get to!

Anyway, thanks for the patience, I don't know if the coming chapters will come soon or not, because I'm going to University next week so I'm going to be a very busy boy! But when I get five minutes, I'll continue writing.

Characters:

The Redguard: just a redguard bandit. She's what I imagined at this point.

Dragon Language:

Fus Ro Dah : Force Balance Push

Thanks for reading, and as usual please leave a review!


	6. Deeds of Vengeance 5

The thundering power of the Thu'um carried the redguard bandit and her two archer companions either side of her off the ground and threw them hardly into the side of a large rock that reached out of the ground behind them. They smashed it with a THUNK before falling to the ground, unconscios.

The seven other bandits were taken aback by the shout, however Nero and his companions were not, and they reacted almost instantly after the thunder declined. Nero unsheathed his sword with one hand and with the other he summoned and threw a fireball into the chest of a bandit. Fire engulfed him as the ball hit him and threw him on his back, meanwhile Nero ran at another bandit.

Serana backed up with Asmund to the door of the tower whilst the Housecarls, weapons drawn and ready, began fighting the other bandits who were now coming at them.

"Stay back" she warned a moment before she threw an icespike into one of the approaching bandits, who received it in the chest, and approached no more. Another man came at her though, with a sword coming down ready to cut her in half. Serana barely pushed Asmund back and dodged the attack before freezing his stomach with a spray of icy frostbite from one hand then burrying her elven dagger in his neck, all the while trying to keep it from Asmund's gaze.

The Housecarls both held their own against separate men, using their skills to defend or parry any attacks and quickly returning strikes and swimgs of their own. Lydia brought one axe up to block a warhammer coming down on her, and then swung horizontally across the stomach of the orc reining in on her, before delivering a killing blow that sent him down to the earth permanently. Iona ducked under a swing of a longsword, and then blocked the second swing with her shield before sending the tip of her own steel into the throat of the large nord who was stupid enough to pick a fight with her.

Nero bolted at the heavily armoured bandit in his sight, who saw him coming and brought up his battleaxe to slice Nero in half. Nero slid beneath the swing of the axe, before digging his feet into the ground to stand up quickly and throw the dragonbone blade of his sword vertically up, cutting across the armour of the bandit who gave a grunt, but it was clearly more anger than pain. Nero needed to get through his armour. The bandit was a moment too fast for Nero's reflexes however and smashed his battleaxe into Nero, who doubled back, tensing over the pain in his chest.

The bandit came running at him with a growing rage and an eagerness to put an end to his life. Knowing he had to get close, Nero raised his sword to block the battleaxe, and a loud CRACK sounded as their weapons collided. Nero, barely a metre from the armoured man, saw clearly the joinings of the armour. He then side stepped, letting the battleaxe fall to the ground under the weight of the angry bandit, and, with as much precision as he could muster, burried his blade into the side of his attacker through the leather joinings of the armour that yielded to the sharpness and strength of the dragonbone. The bandit gasped, cowled, before slowly dropping the battleaxe and collapsing to the floor, his armour chinking and clattering as he hit it.

"Easy, nothing to it" he said in passing, before looking around to see any more bandits. Serana, Iona and Lydia were all standing, panting a little after the battle, but they all looked at each other.

"Well, that could've gone better" said Nero.

"Wasn't there one more?" asked Lydia.

Serana looked around, before suddenly stoppig in one direction, "NERO! LOOK OUT!"

Nero barely turned around, before an arrow of fire flew past his head and smashed the trampling bandit straught in the face, sending him straight over onto his back. Nero blinked, turning back to see who delivered the fireball, and caught sight of Asmund, standing in the doorway to the tower, hand raised towards Nero, or at least, just next to Nero.

Everyone's eyes were wide.

"Well you clearly don't need any practice with firebolts" said Nero, which earned a smile and small "thanks" from Asmund.

Serana turned to him, still completely horrified. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure whether to embrace him, or to hit him. Her thoughts were put away however when she, along with everyone else, heard the sound of footsteps and angry grunts approaching. The redguard that Nero had shouted into the wall had gotten back up and walked over, an axe in her hand. Nero turned to face her.

"So, you're the dragonborn" she remarked.

Nero faced her, "yeah, I told you it wouldn't end well."

"You thought that would kill me?"

"Maybe not kill you but definitely shut you up" admitted Nero, his tone deepening.

The redguard chuckled, "well, aren't you just so noble and just, Dragonborn" she said in a mocking tone, "I'll be honest, I thought our returning here, we might find some new housekeepers, but I didn't realise such a man and his whore wife would be present."

Serana had had enough.

The redguard dropped her axe, but thought no one would notice her try to sectretly reach for the dagger strapped to the back of her belt as she approached Nero.

"But luckily, it's pretty fortunate, because it means I'm the one who gets to ki- AGH"

Serana approached so fast and punched the redguard straight in the face, knocking her down, unconscious.

"Well that makes it easier" said Nero.

They then cleaned their weapons, and themselves, before getting their horses to continue their journey. The bandits had a horse they'd come along with, which, with some convincing, Asmund clambered onto.

The day passed as they rode around the mountain, up to Ivarstead, and then along the river and lake to Riften, and as the final stretch came, Nero rode over to Asmund.

"Who taught you to ride a horse?" he asked.

"My father", Asmund responded, tight lipped.

"He taught you well", Nero replied.

A moment of silence passed, before Nero broke it with what he thought he should say.

"Thanks for saving my life earlier."

Asmund looked at him.

"I mean... despite the fact you also could've killed me."

"Uh yeah... sorry about that."

"No don't worry about it, you didn't, luckily. Just saying thanks for it, common courtesy to thank the person who saves your lfie."

"I agree", said Asmund, "one time a giant came a little too close to our village, and I was the stupid kid who was way too close to him. The girl who taight me magic, she came luckily and did some big amazing spell that must've angered the giant, because then he walked away."

Nero smiled, "what is this girl's name?"

Asmund went red again. Nero smiled knowingly.

"Freyda" he said.

Asmund reminded Nero of himself in a few ways. It reminded him of his younger self. In another time. A good time, before...

Of course Asmund had suffered too. Losing both his parents, and then his home. Nero was glad he settled in well with the other kids at Honorhall. Asmund had heart, that much he could see, he'd simply been forced onto the wrong road. Nero was going to make sure that didn't happen to him or anyone else again.

"You'll see her again, Asmund."

The boy looked at Nero, a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"After all, she clearly has to finish your lessons" Nero said, and winked.

Asmund smiled, and nodded to say thank you.

The city eventually rose above the horizon, and Nero and his company drew up their horses to the stable, where Nero spoke to one of the stableboys and got the horses some food for free (it was something about Nero getting a debt-collector off of a stableboy's back).

Serana noticed Asmund was shifting uncomfortably, looking over his shoulder and around, as if to find something with his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked him and he turned to her.

"Uh yeah, no, I'm fine."

Serana could easily see through that.

"Hey, it's okay to be scared."

"It's just... being here again..."

She put a hand on his back, "don't worry. There's no one you would be safer with than us" she said to reassure him, and succeeded in earning a smile from him.

"Thanks" he replied.

Once the horses were dealt with, they entered the city. The gates opened to the familiar sight of Riften; the wooden houses erected either side of the street that winded across a bridge to an inn, and past that was a market, the same market where Nero had first met Brynjolf.

"Well, here we are" exclaimed Nero.

People were moving about their daily business as usual for the city. The market was full of people browsing and urchasing. Guards clothed in their purple cloaks over leather and steel armour patrolled around, conversing and passing the time.

"Alright, let's head to Honeyside."

They made their way through the city, while Asmund looked around uncomfortably. Serana noticed this and stuck by him, to keep him safe and calm, until they reached Nero's house.

Iona took out a key and unlocked the door, before they all slumped inside. Even though they'd arrived by mid-afternoon, it had been a long ride. Asmund, despite his wariness, slumped into a chair. The Housecarls also took seats. Serana was up, though quite tired, and so was the one to follow Nero downstairs where he went straight away after coming in.

"So, this is your Riften home. It's nice" she said.

Nero stifled a laugh, but let out a little snort, "it's not my nicest house of all, though to be fair, Markarth is worse... the beds are literally made of stone."

He went to a mannequin that bore a set of Dragonbone armour, but Serana could see he was tired.

"Hey" she said, taking his hand off the set. Nero looked at her, and smiled.

"Long day?" she asked, and received a nod.

Nero cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. They stayed there a moment, before finally releasing each other.

"I was just hoping for at least a few more days of peace and quiet with you" he said, "not that I don't want to help Asmund. But-"

"I know, don't worry. I feel the same. I care about the kid, but do you think I'm happy about being on my feet? I've got a baby coming."

That brought a smile to Nero's face, and seemed to lighten him up in their fatigue.

"Well I'm sure there'll be plenty of sleep when the baby comes" he quipped.

Serana's eyes went wide in realisation, and her facial expression turned to that of fear, and then to anxiety.

"Then we better get all the sleep we can for the next eight months."

"What about other things?" asked Nero.

"There's daytime for that."

That earned a smile that they shared.

"I still can't believe it" said Serana which broke the momentary silence, "I know it's happening and all but... now it's real, like really real. Admittedly, this isn't where I expected I'd be in under a week after getting home."

"Admittedly, me neither", cofessed Nero, "all the more reason we should get this done."

He then kissed Serana once more before finally returning to donning his armour.

"So you remember where the entrance to this... 'ratway' is?" she asked as she headed upstairs with a now fully armoured Nero.

"Yeah... more or less... strangely enough it's right near the orphanage."

Upon saying that, Asmund turned around to see the legendary Dragonborn in his dragnbone armour. Two swords were slung to his back, and he carried a helmet under his arm.

"Woah" he remarked silently.

"We're going now?" asked Lydia when she noticed them.

"The sooner we find whoever did this, the sooner we can put an end to them and save Asmund's friends."

"Right, I guess... let's go" said Iona.

"Can I stop at the orphanage to see my friends?" asked Asmund.

"You are stopping at the orphanage, Asmund. You're staying there with Lydia and Iona until me and Serana find the man who did this."

Asmund just stared blankly.

"Come again?" asked Lydia, and Nero turned to her.

"You, Iona and Asmund will all head to Honorhall, where not only can you protect Asmund but also all of the people that this man has threatened. If you're both there, I trust that those kids will be safe. Me and Serana will head into the Ratway to try and find my contact inside the guild."

The Housecarls nodded in understanding to their Thane's plan. Asmund did not though.

"Why can't I come with you?" he asked.

"Asmund, don't you want to see your friends again?" asked Nero.

"Yeah, I do, of course I do, but... shouldn't I be with you?" he asked, "I know what the man looks like. I can help."

"I know you can Asmund. We know you can, but the very fact that you know what this man looks like tells me he would recognise you too. And, judging by what you've told me about him already, I don't think he would react in the best way, rather a way that would definitely put you in danger, and whilst me and Serana can protect you, it's easier and definitely better if you remain out of danger completely."

Asmund looked up at Nero.

"I want to help" he implored the Dragonborn.

"I know", said Nero, "but you've helped enough already. The best you can do is stay with your friends at the orphanage with Lydia and Iona, where you're safe."

Asmund sighed, "do you know who the man who threatened my friends is?"

"No, but I have a good way to find him", said Nero who then went to Asmund and placed a hand on is shoulder.

"I really do admire your bravery Asmund, and your determiation to save your friends. But it's best for you if you stay here where you're protected. It' dangerous in the Ratway, and I don't know where we'll find this man, so it's best you stay where we know you are safe."

Asmund eventually relented, and nodded.

"Thanks Asmund" Nero said before standing up straight, and turning towards the door.

They left the house and Iona locked up behind them before they headed off towards the orphanage, walking through the market and over a bridge above the small canal below and around to Honorhall.

They went inside, where they eventually saw a woman who could only be Constance Michel come forward. She began asking about whether they were there to adopt a child, until she saw Asmund.

"Asmund! You- You're-!" Constance began stammering as she ran and trew her arms around Asmund, "where have you been?! Where did you go?! I've been so worried..." she practically smotered Asmund who did return the hug eventually before trying to pull away from the Constance.

"Hey- AGH! Hey Constance."

She then turned to Nero and his companions, "thank you! Thank you so much for returning him! Did you try to sneak into a family Asmund?"

"No! Constance it's... it's a long story."

"What's a long story?!" demanded a kid with brown hair and eyes who came through the door and, as soon as he laid eyes on Asmund, suddenly yelled his name and bolted towards him, practically tackling him to the ground.

"Agh! Hey-HEY Aventus!" Asmund greeted the boy who was practically on top of him. Soon enough, other children joined them in the room, suddenly running to see Asmund.

It was odd seeing all the children run to come and see Asmund, Serana thought. They seemed like a little family, despite the irony of them all hoping to find another family.

The Constance went to the children and got them to stop mucking about and get off of Asmund, who finally stood up after all the group's advances. She then turned to Nero.

"Thank you for returning him safely. I do hope he wasn't too much trouble. Again, you have my thanks."

"Constance Michel, can we speak privately, away from the children?"

Asmund looked up at Nero, along with the other children.

"Of course" she said, and led them to a room where Nero explained to her the situation, and that he would leave his Housecarls at the orphanage for protection, while he dealt with the threatener.

"Are you sure we cannot get the guard's protection, perhaps even inform the Jarl about this?" she asked.

"If I were sure this man had no power over the government in this city, absolutely. But I'm not sure, so until I know who he is and he is apprehended, you and the children will have my personal guards to protect you."

The constance seemed to take a few moments of shocked consideration, before finally nodding and standing up, "okay, I will accept their protection. Are they skillfull, experienced?"

"Very" Lydia assured.

The constance nodded, "okay. Thank you, Mr Dragons-bane."

Nero nodded before he and Serana stood up to leave, but just as they were at the door.

"Unless, of course, Mr and Mrs Dragons-bane, you would perchance be seeking a third member of the family?"

Nero looked at Serana and then the cnstance, smiling. He then put a hand on Serana's stomach, "we're way ahead of you on that one, Constance."

"Oh, congratulations" she said, smiling.

"Thanks" they said, before turning and leaving.

"Unless of course, we want siblings?" said Nero, looking at Serana with raised eyebrows. She then laughed, "let's focus on getting one kid out first, shall we?"

Nero smiled, "agreed."

They then headed for the ratway.

~ Elsewhere ~

The office was dark, lit only by a small candle. The woman was writing a letter to a very important ally she'd recently made. He would only help to raise her position, as long as she used him right.

Her focus was disrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" she asked annoyed.

A man in black entered, with red eyes that shined in the darkness, and approached the desk in front of her.

"We are ready" he said in a deep voice.

She put down her quill and parchment, and sat back in her chair. So, a long era finally comes to an end. She then leant forward, and lightly said,

"kill them all."

 **Author's Notes:**

Okay, now THIS is the longest chapter. I think. It just took a really long time to bring out. I actually had somewhere else where I wanted to finish this, but then it would've made this just a bit too log, and actually I quite like the cliffhanger I just left this on. Because I'm evil, mwahahaha.

Anyhoo, oh yeah the orphanage and Constance Michel, I'll be honest, didn't actually originally plan on including her and thm actually going INSIDE the orphanage, but when I got to it I thought it would be nice for Asmund to reunite with his friends.

The next chapter though, ohhhhh, that'll be the stuff.

Characters:

Constance Michel: The carer for the orphans at the orphanage. She becomes the main carer when Grelod the (UN)-Kind is *ahem* taken care of. That's actually the first quest in the Dark Brotherhood questline, and Nero... well, you'll find out all (though let's be honest, if you're reading this, you've almost definitely played the game)

Aventus: a kid who hires you to kill Grelod the (UN)-Kind. Was a little creepy, but if you see Grelod, you understand. You understand.

Dragon Language: None used

Thanks for reading, and as per the usual, please leave a review! Tell me any grammar mistakes I make! This new program I'm using unfortuately doesn't tell me anything! I'm serious!


	7. Deeds of Vengeance 6

Nero lit a magical ball of light and threw it up above him and Serana, an they began descending into the cold dark tunnels of the Ratway. He recalled exploring these caves the last time, years ago. Back when no one knew him. Back when Alduin threatened the land, and he was only Nero the Dragonborn. Now, though, he walked through those caves as a Dragonborn, but also a harbinger, archmage, vampire hunter, as well as warrior, hero, husband. And one day, father.

That thought was odd to consider as he passed through. It was becoming real. As well as what had already. He now went through with his wife, a several thousand year old vampire nord woman he'd awakened in an ancient cave. Life of an adventurer, he eventually disclosed. It made him wonder, though, what would be different down here. What will still be there when I enter that room again? What won't be?

Nero was so enveloped in his thoughts that he nearly didn't hear Serana speak.

"You know, for a city udnderneath a city and cut off from its natural source of light, you'd think they'd install enough torches."

"I guess the only lights are where people are staying down here" said Nero.

"How the hell does the Guild navigate this place?"

"They don't. At least I don't think they do. They have some sort of secret room or entrance to their part of the Ratway. Otherwise these caves would be a lot more lit."

He turned to her, "not that it's trouble for you though, right?"

Serana's vampirism did grant her an aptitude to seeing in the dark, it was true, but as she'd stated to Nero on two or three occasions in their travels, she'd spent more than her fair share of time in caves.

"No trouble for me, no, anymore than it is for you Mr Werewolf."

Nero sniggered as they continued moving through the tunnels. They went along dark hallways and caverns, even coming to a beam of light from above that shined upon a large iron axe embedded in a tree stump. The couple were happy to see some form of light, before the following tunnels descended back into darkness.

2So you came through here before?" asked Serana.

"Yeah, couple years ago now. Admittedly it was a little more well-lit, but to be fair, it also had more than a few, uh, housekeepers."

Nero and Serana went deeper and deeper, before finally coming to a room with a table upon which rested some chests and very dusty tankards. Serana picked one of them up, and nearly coughed at the dust.

"No one's been here in a while" she deduced.

"I guess the Guild might be making sure they don't have any bad neighbours."

They went through a door near the table, and came into a large room, at the far end of which was what appeared to be a bar at which sat several people. Centrally in the room lay a pond of shallow water, and around it lay the walkway that led towards the bar. Nero and Serana followed it around to a small wooden bridge next to which stood a large man and a sign that read "The Ragged Flaggon."

They began stepping up, until the large man came in front of them.

"Don't know who you are, or where you come from, but you'd best turn your asses around and get out of here."

Nero looked up at the big guy, although only slightly; Nero wasn't small.

"Dirge, right?"

The guy looked oddly at him, "what's it to you?"

"I was wondering if could speak to Brynjolf?"

"I'm not gonna tell you again, shit-for-brains, turn your ass and your pretty little lady's ass right around and get-"

Serana lost her patience, "Let us through, you mindless ugly milk drinker."

Dirge turned on Serana, "or what? What's a sweet little thing like you gonna do to a big guy like me?"

"Call me sweet little thing again and you'll find out."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me say that again. What's a sweet little whore like you gonna-AGH!"

Serana took his arm and threw him right over her and onto the floor, hitting it so hard that something must have broken. She then threw a foot straught onto his chest, and stood hard on it.

"Who's the little thing now?" she asked.

Dirge tried getting up, but Serana's hold on him was too strong, and when he struggled, she putmore force on him. They were interrupted though by a very certain voice.

"It's alright, Dirge, they're welcome here."

Serana and Nero turned back to see a man with red hair standing nearby, before Serana released her grip on the big brute, who scrambled to get up. When he stood, he looked straight at Serana, face red with anger and shame at the same time. He began to advance, but Nero stood i his way.

"Really wanna piss me off too?" he threatened.

"Dirge" said the red headed man again.

Dirge turned to him, holding his stomach, before walking over and leaning on the side.

Nero turned to the red headed man.

"It's been a long time, lad. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Nero smiled and walked up to him, "thanks for the save, Brynjolf, who knows what my wife would've done to him."

Dirge was eyeing them the entire time, clearly trying to swallow his anger. Serana walked past him, but never lost her caution.

Nero shook Brynjolf's hand, before Brynjolf turned to see Serana, "and did I hear right, your wife?"

Serana smiled, "Serana, pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed it is, lass" replied Bryn as he took Serana's hand and kissed it, "it's true what they say about the Dragonborn's wife."

He released before addressing both of them, "well come on with me, let's go get a drink."

Nero looked at Serana before they both followed him to the bar of the Ragged Flaggon.

Nero and Serana followed Brynjolf to the bar, where the barkeep was absently cleaning a tankard.

"Three ales, Vekel, if you will."

"Two" corrected Serana.

"One, I'm afraid, Brynjolf," said Nero, "this isn't a friendly visit."

"Oh, and here I thought you came to your senses. Offer still stands, you know."

"I appreciate it, but I'm good. Thievery just isn't my game."

"Shame, lad. You have talent."

"Well, I'm also pretty good at dragon slaying, but I don't wake up for it every morning... anymore."

"Well as I say, it's always on the tbale should you change your mind" said Brynjolf before taking his ale and tossing the barkeep Vekel a few coins.

"So," he said taking a sip, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Serana stepped in, "we were wondering if you could help us."

"With what? Stealing something? A heist? I doubt you of all people need my help if it's someone bothering you."

"There's someone we need to find. Someone who's most likely here in this hold" explained Nero.

"Find someone? We do have some eyes here and there, but I can't offer these services for free, even for past job offer holders."

Nero took out a pouch that he showed Brynjolf, "I know, Brynjolf."

"Right, well now that's settled, who is it?"

"Uh... we don't know" admitted Nero.

Brynjolf was silent for a moment.

"Okay. Where are they?"

"We... don't know that either."

Nero looked dumbly, "I realise that's not much to go on."

"That's nothing to go on, lad" corrected Brynjolf.

"We know what he looks like, at least. That has to help, right?" said Serana, saving the dying case Nero was making.

Brynjolf scratched the side of his beard, "I can put details of a description out, sure, but that may cost a little extra. I'll need more than just a hair colour, too."

"We do have a physical description" said Nero, taking out a piece of parchment upon which Asmund had sketched the man he meant. He'd done it the night that the stayed at Valtheim Towers, and given it to Nero when they rode to Riften the next day.

"Breton, grey-brown hair, sunken eyes..." Nero said as he placed the sketch on the bar in front of them.

Brynjolf looked at it, about to take a sip of his ale, but then stopped. He picked the drawing up, and scanned it with his eyes. He eyed it for several moments.

Nero and Serana looked at each other in the momentary silence.

"Do you... know him?" asked Nero.

Brynjolf then put the ale down and looked at them, "where, oh where, did you get this?"

"So you do know him?" asked Nero.

"Aye, I know him, now how do you-"

"Who is it, Brynjolf?" asked Nero.

"How... there shouldn't be a sketch of this man anywhere. Where did you get it?"

"It's a long story, Brynjolf. Just tell me, who is he?" asked Nero.

"He's... he's my boss, lad. If I'm not mistaken, that's the spitting image of Mercer Frey."

"You what now?" another voice chimed in.

Behind Nero and Serana, a bald thief ho'd been sitting alone at a table then got up and walked over.

"What'd you say now, Bryn?" he asked.

"Take a look for yourself, Delvin, tell me that ain't the look of him."

Delvin took the parchment from Brynjolf and took a look.

"Now 'old on a minute, where'd you get this?" asked Delvin.

"This man, he threatened the orphans at Honorhall, and forced one of them to steal from me" said Nero.

"Mercer wouldn't do that," defended Delvin, "he might be a little cold a'times but he wouldn't fretten little ones."

"Well then why don't I go ask him?" said Nero.

Anger flared up in Delvin, "listen here, you codger. You might be some big shot hero up there, but you don't know Mercer, and you've come down here throwing accusations based on a child's drawing."

"If this 'Mercer' is the man on this parchment, then I'm going to have a word with him."

"You can't jus' come down 'ere finkin' you're all that and 'ave the audacity to-"

"He's right, Delvin" said Brynjolf.

Delvin turned to him, "you what?"

"What other reason could they have to be here if they weren't telling the truth? And isn't it at least worth an enquiry? Mercer shouldn't have a picture of him anywhere. Wat other reason could bring them here?"

Suddenly, the silver haired woman leaning on a wall nearby came over, "just because you can't think of another reason doesn't mean they don't have one."

She stood next to Brynjolf, facing them.

"And what reason do we have to trust them?" she added.

"Vex, I nearly recruited this man a couple years ago-"

"You NEARLY did, but you didn't, which tells me he has something against thieves. What's more, he's here because some kid stole from him. It's all buildig up to say he has some kind of vendetta agains thievery. Remind me, why do you trust him? He's not one of us, and may have another agenda entirely. And I don't even know who she is, anymore than you or Delvin do. How do you know she's not dangerous?"

"Call me 'she' again, and you'll find out" threatened Serana.

Vex whirled on her, "she also doesn't know who she's talking to."

Serana bared her fangs.

"Vex, enough" said Brynjolf.

Serana and Vex continued to eye each other.

"Vex 'as a point, Bryn. You don't know that they're not 'ere to cause trouble."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Vex, Brynjolf" said Vekel.

"I don't trust them and I want them out!" said Dirge, still holding his broken nose.

"Get them out of here, Dirge" said Vex.

Nero had had enough. He stepped forward and spoke loudly.

"I am here to get to the bottom of whoever threatened kids, ORPHAN KIDS. It has been years since I last stepped in this room. If I ever wanted to harm the Guild, do you think I'd wait until now? You don't trust me, fine, that's your problem. But I am getting to the bottom of this, whether you trust me or not. Are you going to help me? Or are you gonna do the stiupid thing and stand in my way?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Alright" said Brynjolf.

"But Bryn-"

"Don't, Delvin."

"Alright, Bryn, you go ahead an' ask 'im. But I'm not with ya."

"Me neither" said Vex, still eyeing Serana, who was returning the glare.

"Fine, you stay here. If they are here to cause trouble, it'll be on my head. You two, come with me" said Brynjolf, and Nero and Serana followed.

"Woah woah, you can't just let them in the cistern!" argued Vex.

"Are you gonna try and stop us?" asked Serana, giving Vex the evils. Vex looked very angrily at Serana, and was about to say more, until Brynjolf saw her.

"Vex!"

She looked at him, and then back at Serana.

"Hm. Mercer won't need any help dealing with you, wouldn't take much to floor you anyway" said Vex before sauntering off.

Serana began grinding her teeth.

They then followed Bryjolf around the back to a cupboard, where he pulled out a key and unlocked it, and then opened the false back panel behind the doors, revealing the secret passageway.

"Clever" said Nero as they followed him through to the passageway and around to another door.

He stopped at the door however, "can I trust that you'll never mention this to anyone?" he asked.

Nero and Serana both nodded in unison, and then he opened the door.

They went through the door, down a small corridor and out into a large room, rather like the Ragged Flagon, with a pond of water central beneath them and a surrounding footpath, with the addition of a sross-pathway that met in the middle above the pond.

This room was clearly where the majority of the members of the Guild spent their time, as many thieves were dotted about the room here and there, training, practising, talking or just sitting.

A beam of light came down from a small hole in the centre of the ceiling. Nero wondered at it for a moment, before realising their were most probably beneath the market of Riften, and the beam of light that was slowly fading was coming from the well in the centre of the market-place. Though they were some way down and beneath the surface, that they could barely hear the sound of people above, especially since the day was nearing its end.

"This way" said Bryjolf, leading them across the walk way over the pond, where Nero felt many eyes turn towards him and Serana. Acrss the room was a metal door, and to the left was a desk and chair, where a man sat, leafing through some papers.

As they approached, Nero notied that the ma fitted Asmund's sketch and decription exactly.

"Mercer, I need to have a word with you."

"About what, brynjolf? I hope it's not about another doomed-to-fail grand scheme" said Mercer, never lifting his eyes up.

"No, Mercer. It's slightly more serious than that."

Mercer looked up, and instanly frowned, but didn't react for a moment before finally speaking, "I hope you trust them, Brynjolf, because I'd like to believe I'm right in taking you for a man without shit-for-brains."

"They're alright, Mercer. In fact, they're the reason we need to speak."

Mercer sighed, before putting the papers he was reading down and turning his attention to Brynjolf, "go ahead."

Brynjolf took out the sketch and placed it on the desk in front of Mercer.

Seraa sniffed. She smelt something.

"What is this? You've taken up art, Brynjolf? I'm not buying."

"This isn't a joke, Mercer."

"Are you sure? Because so far, all you've given me is a picture and told me it's very serious."

Nero had had enough for the second time that day. He stepped forward, in front of Brynjolf, and faced Mercer.

"Mercer, right?"

He got the man's attention.

"I've had a long day. I've been on a long ride, dealt with a lot of annoying people who all thought they had what it took to get in my way. I have a teenage friend upstairs who's currently safe with my Housecarls, just because he and his friends have been threatened by this man," Nero put a hard finger on the desk pointing to the picture, "and he's waiting for me to go and tell him that the same man won't hurt anybody again."

"He told me that the man who threatened his friends, namely, the children at Honorhall Orphanage... he looks just like this. Now you might not be the smartest thief out there, and may have, how did you put it? Oh yeah: shit-for-brains. But I'm sure even you can put two and two together. So, unless there just happens to be another man with this very detailed description, I would start talking. Now."

Brynjolf put a hand on Nero, "lad. I let you in here out of courtesy. I wouldn't go around threatening and insulting my work colleagues."

"It's alright, Brynjolf" said Mercer, standing up.

"I think Mr Dragons-bane here uderstands the gravity of his situation. If not... he sure as hell should."

Nero looked around, and saw the Thieves around the room approaching, weapons being drawn or arros nocked and aimed at him, ready to release if he did anything.

Serana got behind Nero, facing them. She got her hands ready to summon magic. That was when she smelt something again, and tried to find where it was coming from. It was something else, something oddly... familiar.

"Answer me now, Mercer. Did you force Asmund?"

Mercer looked into Nero's eyes, about to answer. When suddenly,

"NERO!" Serana called, and was pulled aside just in time as a black and red dagger sailed through the air, past Nero's face and Mercer's, and into the wall behind them.

They were all stunned, and looked around, searching for the attacker. That's when more began coming, but not just at them, at the Thieves around them; some were impaled with them, and called out in pain falling to the ground. Nero followed the trail of the daggers, and saw, at the far end of the room: a figure, clad in black and darkness, with glowing red eyes that stared straight at him.

"What the hell?" asked Nero.

The figure suddenly brandished daggers in each hand, and began wlaking forward. That was when the other shadows began coming out behind him. They swarmed in, and ran at the thieves with weapons held at the ready to attack.

Nero usheathed his swords, and Serana summoned magic. Brynjold and Mercer unsheathed too.

"What the hell are those things?" asked Brynjolf in shock.

"Don't know, but they don't seem too friedly" answered Nero.

"Why now?! Of all times?!" said Mercer.

Brynjolf turned to him, "what? What are you talking about?"

Merce looked at Brynjolf for a moment, before turing and running for a ladder that led up.

"Mercer?!" called Bryjolf as Mercer fleed.

"Son of a bitch!" said Nero, but didn't have time to say more as a shadow ran at him with a short sword raised to cut him in half. Nero raised one sword and blocked, before cuttig across the chest of the shadow with the other, sending them down to the floor.

Brynjolf took on one from the surrounding walkway, whilst Nero and Serana stuck together, fighting in unison; Nero with his blades ad Serana with her magic. They eventually made their way onto the main cross-pathway, with Brynjolf and the few surviving thieves, forming a circle as the shadows surrounded them and came at them from all sides. Nero tried to cut down another shadow, but they were moving so fast, and possessed great strength.

"What the hell are these things?!" asked one of the last thieves.

Nero headbutted a shadow and sent it falling into the pond; it crashed into the floor with a splash. There was no time to celebrate that victory though, as suddenly Nero felt a hard pain in his shoulder. Looking down, he saw what could only be a daedric dagger embedded in his dragonbone shoulder place. It had gotten through quite some way and cut him.

Nero followed where it had come from, and saw one of the shadows standing at the bottom of the cross-pathway. Red eyes shone brightly and stared into Nero and held black daggers that it slowly raised, walking forward.

Nero grunted as he pulled the dagger out, and threw it to the ground. The figure approached, and Nero began walking, raising his own blades, and in an instant, the two forces collided. The shadow threw a swarm of attacks at Nero, many of which he blocked, and some here and there cut across his armour with an unnatural strength and swiftness.

Nero kept up with the dance of sword and dagger, trying to find an opening, anything to get in a cut. Eventually, their blades collided in the air. The shadow though, took away one dagger and put strength behind the other to hold Nero's swords. Nero didn't have time to block or even react as the shadow threw the free dagger into his side between his armour. He felt it drain him, his health, his strength, and with time the dagger as becoming more painful. He had to drop one sword to allow his left hand to grab the dagger, and try to work against the shadow, whilst their blades were still wrestling in the air above them.

Nero was struggling, and the shadow was gaining an advantage. Within a few seconds, he'd be on Nero, with a dagger free to cut his head off. Fortunately it took less time for the answer to come to Nero's head. He use his head. The strength of his headbutt and hardness of his helmet smashed into the face of the shadow, and Nero felt and heard it break something.

The shadow doubled back, leaving one of his daggers in Nero's side; now he had only one, and with his free hand, felt his face. He ripped off the face mask leaving only a hood. He was still not clear though. But he was angry. That much Nero could tell. But then again, so was Nero.

He grabbed the dagger embedded in his side, and tried to remove it but it was quite lodged in. The shadow was getting up though, and gaining balance. He would come at Nero again if he had it. Nero forgot the dagger, picked up his other sword, and went on the offensive. The shadow saw him coming, though, and got up to begin dodging all of his strikes. Nero swung here and there, but the shadow dodged, ducked, dipped, dove and dodged all, until Nero threw one down from above, and dragonbone collided again with the shadow's daedric dagger, but before Nero could send a second attack, the shadow grabbed the dagger embedded in Nero's side with the other hand and yanked it out. Nero staggered as a small puddle of blood poured out, and nearly went off balance. He reacted fast enough though to swing is sword not with strength but with speed, and cut across the shadow's stomach which he knew as he heard the cry of pain that came with it.

The shadow backed away, dropping a dagger to hold the wound. He then looked up at Nero with shining red eyes of fury, and with his free hand he reached up, grabbed his hood, and pulled it off, revealing the face of a bearded dark elf with light blue skin and copper hair that was tied back. He suddenly threw is foot down on the blade of the dagger and it flew up to is hand which was swiftly there to catch it. Then, with the same swiftness that Nero only barely reacted to, he threw the two daggers at Nero, who deflected one but took the other under his shoulder plate and just next to his collarbone. He didn't have time to even grunt in pain as the dunmer leaped at him, kicking him to the floor and landing on top of him.

The dunmer pulled Nero's helmet off, and smashed Nero across the side of the face with it before throwing it away. He then revealed his teeth. Wait, not teeth. Fangs. Fangs that he threw at Nero's neck, but were stopped by an inch as Nero grabbed him ad put all his strength and effort into pushing him away. The dunmer reacted by grabbing the dagger lodged next to Nero's collarbone and twisting it.

"Agh!" Nero cried in pain, but the dunmer continued to twist. The pain was growing, but also changing, from pain to anger, and with fury, Nero took a deep breath.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The shout shot the dunmer straught off of Nero and into the ceiling with a smash, before he fell down. Aside from the Tundering Thu'um, Nero heard the gasps and shocks of the thieves and shadows in the room, and those of the people above in the marketplace; the shout seemed to have continued up the hole in the wall and ut through the well.

The Dunmer crashed to the ground, in the light from above, and screamed;. He tried his best to move, and threw himself out of the evening light and into the water below, before scrambling to get to his feet as Nero did. In the light though, Nero saw that he was not entirely clad in black, but black and red, and central on his leather armour was a hand carved into the red.

No, thought Nero. It... it can't be...

Everyone looked about, ready to continue fighting, when they heard another noise. The noise of cracking. Nero, Serana, Brynjolf, the dunmer, and the rest of the thieves and shadows looked up to see cracks appearing in the ceiling. Then small rock, stones, and pieces of rubble began falling from the ceiling, and the rubble was increasing in size.

"Oh shit" said Nero.

Everyone looked around, and began dispersing, dodging the falling debris.

"It's gonna cave in!" yelled Serana.

"Everyone! Get out, NOW!" commanded Nero.

The dunmer looked up and around, and then back at Nero as their sights met for a single moment, before the dunmer turned to his main priority; he made for the door that Mercer had taken, along with the other shadows. The thieves still stood in a circle on the cross-pathway, but turned to make for the same way out, when pieces of debris began to make a wall that prevented them from doing so.

Nero searched for a way out, realising the only way was the way tehy'd came.

"This way!" he called, leading them back to the Ragged Flagon as the ceiling slowly filled up the room with rubble. Nero opened the door, and held it as everyone went through, Serana was last and grabbed him as they went through to escape crushing death.

Dust followed them as they all staggered through to the Ragged Flagon. They all either fell or collapsed into seats or to the ground. Nero was walking but began collapsing as his vision began to blur and his balance go off. When memory came back to him, he put a hand on his side to stop the bleeding from the dagger wound in his side. Serana helped him through, trying to support him.

She noticed all the wounds, "oh Gods" she said in exasperated awe at how Nero had gotten cut up so bad.

Serana slowly lead him to a table.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Brynjolf.

"Not much longer, they're not" said Vex as she walked over.

Serana didn't react fast enough as hands grabbed her and threw her to the floor, "agh!"

The same hands then grabbed Nero, turned him around and forced him onto the bar, where she brandished a blade that she held at the ready to end Nero with.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted! Who do you work for?! Who did this?!" she demanded.

Nero struggled to speak in the pain, "this... wasn't... me.."

Vex then felt hands grab her, but these hands threw her across the room, into a table some way away. She crashed into it, sending pieces of wood flying. Serana stood in front of Nero, "touch him or me again, and it'll be the last time you have hands!" she threatened.

Vex got straight up and began heading straight back, and Serana got ready for ay attack she would make., but Brynjolf came between them.

"Vex! Calm down! It wasn't them!"

"Get outta my way, Brynjolf, you look battered up enough already because of them two!" Vex demanded, attempting to push past Brynjolf, but he did his best to stop her.

"I was there, Vex! I saw it! They're not to blame! Those... things that came in here, they tried to kill them as well as us! They couldn't be on the same side if they were trying to kill each other!"

"Come on, Brynjolf, what are the chances that the same day, no, the same TIME that they show up, this happens?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that those two cut down just as many of those things as we did. If they were working together, it wouldn't make any logical sense."

Brynolf's reasoning was beginning to sway Vex, but she wasn't losing any hatred she had of Serana and Nero.

"Just put it away until we figure out what happened here" Brynjolf urged.

She stood there, her hatred and rage rolling over her, before she finally took a long, deep breath and ut away her dagger, "fine. We play it your way for now. But the moment, they're guilty, the pleasure of execution is mine."

Brynjolf sighed in relief when she'd finished and went to sit down.

"Alright, now let's none of us lose our head here."

Serana made sure Vex was well away before she turned back to Neor and looked over him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He looked up at her, face bloody and battered, and smiled, "oh yeah, never better."

"Gods, Nero, how did he cut you up so bad?"

"I know exactly how he did it. And so do you" he said, and Serana raised her eyebrows in shock. They both knew.

"What were those things then, Bryn?" asked Delvin. Brynjolf took in a small breath, as if about to speak, but Nero, leaning up off the table, but him off.

"They... agh... were vampires."

A silence went across the room for a moment, before a symohony of confused, shocked, and intrigued questions rang.

"What?"

"You what?"

"Vampires?"

Brynjolf turned to Nero, who leaned on the table as Serana got to work helping him heal his wounds with restoration spells.

"Are you sure, lad?"

"Trust me, I'm a licensed vampire hunter. Spent some time with the dawnguard, I've seen their different types."

"Well, they were clearly the strongest" said Delvin.

"No, they weren't. As much as I'd wished they were back when I was with the Dawnguard. But still, their vampirism is formidable."

"Okay" began Vex, "their strength and speed, for the moment, makes that plausible. But now, into an even more intriguing question: why in all the gods' names were a group of vampires sent here to kill us?" she asked.

"If I had to imagine... agh... probably because someone with a lot of coin put a hit out on you."

"We have enemies here and there, mate, that's true," began Delvin, "but there ain't no one in Skyrim, nah, no one in Tamriel would go to so much trouble."

"Well, once a cintract's been made, they can't not hinour it."

There was silence for a moment.

"Wait, you... you know them?" asked Brynjolf.

"Never wanted anyone to know them again. I... I made sure they were gone... at least I... I thought I did..."

Serana turned to Nero, "who are they?"

"Yeah" agreed Vex.

Everyone in the room turned to him at that one moment.

"They... they... they are the Dark Brotherhood."

 **Author's Notes:**

Bloody hell, this took so long. I'll be honest, the earlier part of this chapter took a real long time to complete. The second part was exciting and enjoyable, and so I had fun. Soz this took so long, I've just come to University, and have been settling in and trying to balance this and my new Uni life.

So, recognise the Shadow Man? With the red eyes? Yeah! And he's just cut Nero up! Nero did give him a run for his own money, but dayum, I guess he wasn't execting to fight a vampire assassin.

Also, for anyone with a keen eye or just as much as a nerd as I am, the Dark Elf Assassin is from a loading screen; he's doing a sort of pose where he's running at something with daedric daggers in both his hands. I tried to find him in game, but he was just a template. So now, I've made him a real character! He's also a vampire, just cos...

Characters:

Brynjolf: Master Thief you meet in the Riften Marketplace, it sort of forcefully begins the uest of joining the Thieves Guild. He's a great guy with a great accent, let's be honest.

Mercer: Asshole Chief of the Thieves. Haha he's Chief Thief, and comes round as kind of a dick in the Thieves Guild questline. I think I've done alright in not divulging from that character. But in the game, he's hiding something, and who knows, that may come to light in this story...

Vex: badass woman thief who don't take no crap from no one!

Delvin: he's basilcy alright mate, proppa guvna (excuse my bad british accent, even though I'm british)

Vekel: ragged flagon barkeep

Dirge: last thing you hear before they put you in the- AGH!

Dragon Language:

FUS RO DAH : Force Balance Push

Thanks for reading, and please drop me a review. If my writing's terrible, I'll try and up my game!


	8. Deeds of Vengeance 7

Maven Black Briar had been in her office writing more important reports, but when she heard the noise, she went out with a few of her personal guard to see that the marketplace in Riften had completely collapsed. The guards and two mysterious women had gotten everyone clear when the ground began cracking, and no one had been killed or badly injured. The town guards approached the small hole that had been made, wondering what had caused it, before a few recalled a sound like an explosion coming from the well, and then the cracks began appearing.

Maven knew where that was though, and ordered her men to secure the site before returning to the keep and to her office. When she closed the door though, she was only lightly spooked by the sight of the figure standing in there. He had no hood or mask, and cuts and blood across him.

"What. Did. You. Do?" she asked in a worryingly calm tone; there was fury behind it that she was clearly tempering.

"There was someone down there. You said nothing of someone else being down there" the figure returned, either too brave or too stupid to realise when not to argue with this woman.

"Oh so a few cave-dwellers are too much to handle for you and your Brotherhood? You disappoint me. If you think I will even pay you one septim for this, you are mistaken."

"They were no cave-dwellers. No ordinary folk. They were not among your Thieves Guild. In fact, they and your Guild were about to turn on each other when we attacked."

"What other obstacles lay in your path when completing your contract are no concern of mine. My faith in you and your compatriots was clearly misplaced."

"He shouted the ceiling down."

Suddenly there was silence. Maven's expression changed from anger to one that could only be described as badly hidden shock. But the dunmer was not surprised.

"He was with a woman, who cut down just as many of us."

Maven went to her table and leant on it.

"You know this man?" the dumer asked, and she looked up at him.

 _~ Underground ~_

The Thieves Guild was now half of what it used to be. The only Thieves that remained were Dirge, Tunilia, the bartender Vekel, the Guild Masters, and others that Nero didn't know the names of. Many had died fighting the assassins that attacked, others were either badly or lightly injured, and were now trying to heal their wounds, though they were still on edge in case of any more surprises.

"I began chasing them when I saw one of them murder a man in the street. His daughter was with him, and is now fatherless because of them. I chased the assassin but he disappeared. The only clue I had was a kid in Windhelm who'd allegedly contacted them, and gotten one to murder the old carer at Honorhall."

"I heard about that" said Delvin.

"I spoke with him, but he told me he knew nothing about the killer. So the trail went dry. I tried other leads I could, but they must've heard about it, because not too long after that I was kidnapped. By the leader of the Brotherhood herself. Astrid."

Delvin suddenly turned and gave more attention.

"She wanted to give me a slow death, but gave me the courtesy of asking for any final words. I gave some. Three."

Serana sniggered, "that's getting to be the oldest trick in the book for you."

Nero smiled, before continuing.

"It freed me from my bonds but Astrid came at me. She gave me one good scar right here," Nero motioned to his left side, "before I managed to beat her. But she got away. After that, I knew I had to finish it, or else I'd eventually wake up to find a dagger lodged in my throat. Hearing that the Penitus Oculatus were hot on their trail, I went to them, and together we stormed the Sanctuary. I finished Astrid, and we finished the Brotherhood. At least I... at least I thought we did."

"You were there?"

Nero looked at Delvin; anger seemed to be building up inside him.

"Astrid was my friend. I knew her for years!"

"Delvin!" said Brynjolf, "that's not important now!"

"But he killed Astrid! He was there and he killed her!"

"Aye, he killed her, but there's no changing that now. Delvin, listen to me, there'll be time for that later, but right now we have to focus."

Delvin eventually calmed, and sat back down.

"Alright," began Vex, "so you're saying you were involved with ending the Dark Brotherhood. Why didn't you take credit? Everyone thinks it was just the Penitus that did it. Commander Maro and all."

"I figured adding "Dark Brotherhood Slayer" to my vitae would just make my list of enemies longer. It was better that the Penitus take credit."

Suddenly Nero remembered seeing Commander Maro back in Dragonbridge when they were passing through; he was hugging a younger woman, and both seemed to be in mourning. The Dark Brotherhood must have got to him, taken something from him. From both of them. Vengeance. And he had no idea. Anger began building up in Nero now too.

"Alright, so you killed them all. Now tell us: how is it that they're back?" asked Delvin.

"That's not important right now, the point is that they are back. So I need you to tell me," he addressed the Guild masters directly and straight, "who would pay to wipe you all out?"

But before any of them could answer, Serana saw lights appearing at the far end of the cavern, where she and Nero had come in.

"Nero!" she said and got his attention before pointing it, along with the rest of the Guild's eyes to the door, where Riften guards were coming in.

"We have to go!" said Vex.

"Where?!" asked Delvin.

Brynjolf took his daggers out, "we have to fight."

"No!" said Nero, putting a hand on his arms, "there's another way out through the Ratway!"

"Don't be a fool, lad!"

"The only fools are the ones thinking they can fight when they're all cut to shit! I know where the exit is, Brynjolf."

Brynjolf didn't move, and the other Guild Masters stood as well as some of the normal Thieves, ready to fight.

Nero grabbed Brynjolf's arm, "Stay here and die, or come with me and live?"

Brynjolf looked at Nero, and then the Guards coming in, and back at Nero.

"Shit! Okay, everybody, this way, follow Nero!"

The Thieves watched Nero, Serana and Brynjolf begin to head to the door near the caved-in secret entrance, and immediately followed.

"Someone's there!" exclaimed a Guard at the far end of the Flaggon, and arrows were released, smashing the stone walls in the darkness. The Guards eventually came around, with torches in hand and blades unsheathed. And found no one.

"Spread out! See what you can find. Kill anything that moves. Jarl's orders!"

Nero, now able to stand, led the Thieves through the Ratway Warrens, a magical ball of light following and helping him to navigate the dark underground city. The warrens were dark and damp, water dripping here and there. And cold. Nero could see his breath condensing in the air. The ball of light though led them away from the roaming guards. He tried to think back to the last time he was here, when he came to save Esbern from the Thalmor. When he'd finally convinced Esbern that there was hope and to join him and Delphine, Esbern told him about another secret route that led to outside the city, one that they took to escape the Thalmor. Now, Nero was struggling to remember the way.

"You know where you're going, right?" asked Vex.

"Uhhh..."

The tunnels winded, curved, twisted and turned, and the Thieves were already tired. Eventually though, they saw light coming from the evening sky. Nero and his company followed it up to the surface, coming out of the caves and into the evening light. They were in some woods, somewhere.

Everyone took in a deep breath of fresh air, and some collapsed to the ground.

"We made it" said one thief.

"Not yet," said Brynjolf, "we're too exposed out here."

Night time was drawing in.

"Come on," said Nero, "we'll find somewhere to talk."

After exploring for a bit, they eventually found an old abandoned shack. A fire was lit, and everyone sat down and began tending to their wounds. The healthiest ones were the main Guild leaders, Brynjolf, Vex, and Delvin, as well as Serana and Nero, who were all standing.

"I don't know what we're meant to do," admitted Brynjolf, "if there even is a 'we' anymore..."

"Brynjolf," Nero began, "I know this is hard. Suffering an attack always is, especially when..." Nero looked around the room, seeing those cut up badly and bleeding.

"Doesn't matter now, lad, what's done is done."

"Not exactly" said Nero, becoming focused, "I need to know who could've hired the Brotherhood to attack you? Who hates you enough to want to see you gone?"

"Lad, we have many enemies. We've stolen from a great deal of people."

"So who among those poeple is rich or influential enough to be able to hire the Brotherhood to kill all of you?"

"It wouldn't matter who it was, there's no way they could've found us!" said Delvin.

Brynjolf was silent in thought for a moment, until he spoke, "unless... they had help..."

Both Delvin, Vex, Nero, and Serana looked at him when he said that.

"What do you mean, Bryn?" asked Delvin.

"... Mercer, he... he said... "why now of all times?" That's what he said..."

Brynjolf began to look angry, "Mercer... he knew."

"What?" Delvin and Vex exclaimed almost simultaneously.

Nero thought back to seeing Mercer in the Cistern; he turned tail and ran when the Assassins appeared.

"Brynjolf, you think Mercer knew about the assassins?" Nero asked.

He looked up at Nero, "I don't know, lad. All I know is that they cut us up bad, and they knew we were there. That can only mean someone ratted us out."

"If someone ratted us out, then they can't have been at the Guild earlier when the assassins came" said Vex.

"But Mercer _was_ there" pointed out Nero.

"So... maybe he knew about it, but not when it would happen?" suggested Delvin.

"Gods' Damn it!" exclamed Brynolf, "we're blundering around in the dark here! We can't just be second guessing. We have to figure out who did this."

"Then I guess our best bet is to find Mercer" said Nero, and the others looked at him.

Vex turned, "just out of curiosity, what do you mean by 'our' best bet?" she asked, "why are you even still here?"

Serana turned to Nero to hear the answer.

"Because my work's not finished. Yes, I came to you today to stop whoever was forcing a friend of mine to steal. Now, he's on the run, and also seems to be the only lead to the Brotherhood I have. The Brotherhood is evil, and as you saw earlier today, they have no remorse for who they kill. They're murderers, and apparently also vampires, and as a Dawnguard I have to stop them. But to do that, I have to find them, and so far my best bet is Mercer."

Nero looked out among them, "which seems to be your goal as well. So I could use your help, and you could use mine. We need to work together."

The Thieves were silent.

Vex eyed both Nero and Serana, still unsure if they could be trusted. Delvin seemed done with the whole thing. Brynjolf looked both focused and angry at the same time, until eventually he looked up at them.

"Alright. We work together."

"Thanks Brynjolf," replied Nero, smiling. That is until Vex butted in,

"until Mercer is found! After that, we are done! We go our separate ways."

There was silence, until Nero nodded again, "fine."

He then turned to face the others,

"So, where would Mercer go?"

Brynjolf scoffed and began pacing, "Gods know, lad, we never made a second hideout! He could be anywhere!"

The red haired Nord thought for a moment though, dispelling his frustration, "though... he does have a house in Riften."

The Thieves exchanged looks before Nero broke the momentary silence, "a house? Could he be there?"

"Doubtful, knowing Mercer," admitted Brynjolf, "but it's worth a look. If not him, hopefully it at least heralds something to say where he might have gone."

"So you need to take a look in the house," concluded Nero.

"Us? What will you do?" asked Delvin.

"I need to go to the Sanctuary. See if there are any clues I can find."

"Didn't you say it burned down?" asked Delvin.

"Yes, it did. Unlikely I'll find anything, but it's worth a shot. Hopefully I can find a clue as to where they're hiding now, if they aren't there themselves."

"I'll come with you," said Brynjolf, "see if there's a way we can't track down these bastards."

Nero nodded at him.

"What about the house?" asked Delvin, "it's a bad idea for us to show our faces in the city again, especially in this state."

"I'll go to the house" said Serana, looking at Nero, "they don't know me there, and I'm not a target."

He looked reluctant to agree, but eventually nodded at her.

"Woah woah," began Vex, "if you think you're gonna head off to find a lead that you can keep for yourselves, you can think again. I'm coming with you."

"Vex..." began Brynjolf.

"I'm going with her, Bryn! We don't know that we can trust them yet. He said it himself, he just wants to find the Brotherhood, that's the only reason he's here. Once they've found a lead, they'll rush off like dogs."

Vex turned to Serana, who was already frowning, "looks like I'm going to the house too."

"Just don't get in my way," said Serana, angrily.

Vex joined her in frowning, as they stood next to each other.

"Alright. What do I do?"

"You stay here, Delvin. We need someone on lookout" said Brynjolf.

"Alright. Be safe, all of you. Especially you, Vex."

Vex scoffed, "thanks baldy."

Serana went to Nero, "you be careful too" she said.

"Come on, I always am," replied Nero, just a moment before a small rock from the ceiling broke off and hit him on the top of his helmet.

"Agh! That's not fair!" he exclaimed, earning a laugh from Serana. Her laugh then slowed, and they went back to sincerity.

"You be safe too. And tell Asmund that he should be alright now. But it's best that Lydia and Iona stay with him still, for now."

Serana nodded, and they kissed, before she turned and went to leave the cave, annoyed to be with Vex.

"So you know where the Sanctuary is, lad?" asked Brynjolf.

"Yes. Though admittedly it's quite far from here."

"Rats. We'll need to get our hands on some horses then."

"I've got a better idea" said Nero.

When they went outside, Brynjolf was nearly given a heart attack when Nero shouted the words:

"DURNEHVIIR!"

"What did that do?" Brynjolf asked.

"Just wait," said Nero, "oh and you aren't afraid of heights, are you?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good. Maybe."

Brynjolf was very confused, until a few moments later the air hissed as a large dragon appeared out of nowhere in front of Nero.

"Qahnaarin! It is good to see you again. What are you doing out here?"

Nero exchanged some words with the dragon in a language that Brynjolf could not understand, before soon enough the dragon lowered its neck. Nero walked over, and put a hand on a scale, before turning back to Brynjolf, "coming?"

Brynolf was lost for words, though he was quite vocal when he nearly screamed a few times as he and Nero were atop the back of the large dragon as it flew through the night sky. He also finally had an epiphany; he _was_ afraid of heights.

 _~ Mistveil Keep Riften ~_

"The Dragonborn?" asked the dunmer.

"Yes, did you not hear me? The Dragonborn!" answered Maven angrily, now writing something.

The dunmer straightened up. The Dragonborn was known to almost everyone in Skyrim, as a formidable warrior and a hero. But now he stood in the Brotherhood's way.

"Where can I find him?"

"You can't get your hands on the Dragonborn," answered the Jarl, "he's way above your paygrade clearly."

"He cut down many of my brethren. He may stand in my way a second time."

Maven looked up, "if you'd simply finished the Guild and gotten out before he could even intervene, we wouldn't have these problems!"

The dunmer paced, angry. This Dragonborn, this Nero Dragons-bane. He'd intervened. Him and his woman friend. He was why the contract was not yet complete.

"I've no longer any need of your services," said the Jarl, "you've proven to me you are incapable of this task. I shall find another."

"No," said the dumer, "you gave us this contract. We shall not break it. It is simply not done yet."

"Do you see any Thieves around? Because I do not, and I don't imagine I will. They're in the wind, scattered probably. Though that does solve my problem, it means complications! Many may have a personal vendetta against me, what's worse is you cannot even confirm which ones are dead because you BROUGHT THE MARKET DOWN!"

"We shall find and execute the rest of the Thieves. The contract is made, there is no breaking it."

Maven looked up at him, "you mean to find the rest of the Thieves? While they are on the run, in the wind?"

"Last I saw, the Dragonborn was with them. If he is still, it is a case of finding him to find them. Help me find him and I may be able to locate the Thieves."

"You'll have no help from me again; I gave you secure entrance and exit into the Cistern, and you butchered that task."

The dunmer stood up straight, looking down at Maven.

"Those Thieves are out there, wondering why half of them are dead and the other half are near death. Sooner or later, whether by evidence or on their own accord, they will discover who it was who ordered their assassination."

She looked up again, "is that a threat?"

"Merely stating facts."

The dunmer leant in on the table,

"Help me find the Dragonborn, and I may find the Thieves, and complete the contract."

Maven looked up at him, for a few moments, squinting her eyes in thought. Finally she sat back in her chair, "he possesses a house in the city. You can search there for him. I will not pay you for his murder, but you're free to go searching. However, you will do so quietly. If you alert anyone to me and our business-arrangement, let me promise you. You WILL be sorry."

The Dunmer stood up straight, smiling, "where is this house?"

 _~ Just outside of Riften ~_

Serana and Vex made their way through the woods that began to recede the closer they got to the city. The walls would be visible soon enough. The Sun had now disappeared beneath the horizon, so fortunately they had cover of darkness. But Serana knew she didn't need that to be unseen.

Vex was still walking next to her, though they were in silence. Serana knew Vex didn't trust her, and that was fine; she didn't trust Vex either.

The wall appeared between the tree line that now ended just before it.

"Try to keep up," taunted Vex who broke into a run and jumped onto the wall and scaled it in a few seconds. When she was at the top, she looked down at Serana and smiled, before turning back and disappearing behind it.

Serana grit her teeth angrily, before wearing a sly smile, and running and jumping. Her Vampiric strength wasn't only in her arms, but her legs, as she jumped all the way to the top, and over.

Vex, who landed near Mercer's house, looked around for any signs of guards anywhere, and was happy to see the stillness of no one around. That happiness was taken though when Serana landed right next to her, smiling slyly. Vex scoffed, before sneaking to the house, and Serana followed.

They came to the house and Vex began picking the lock of the outer gate. Serana looked around, still no one coming. Vex kept at it, trying delicately to unlock the gate. Serana kept her eyes out, but when she heard the sound of feet on stone, she turned to see the light of a guard's torch, approaching.

"Hurry," implored Serana.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" defended Vex in quiet anger.

The guard was coming.

"You need to get it open, now!" said Serana.

"Be quiet!" returned Vex.

He would see them. Serana saw no other way. She stood, and with her foot, kicked the lock of the gate, breaking it off and the gate open. The lock breaking however made a sound. She and Vex rushed in, and closed the gate after. Serana heard the guard walk over, and stop for a few moments, investigating what he must've heard. Vex and Serana were hidden beneath the small wall, in the bushes under the cover of darkness.

The guard wasn't leaving. He must've still been looking. If he saw the gate, he'd investigate. Serana grabbed a rock, and tried her best to throw it up and away from them, without the guard noticing. A faint but recognisable bang sounded as the rock collided with stone.

"Huh?"

The sound of footsteps rang, but slowly faded away.

When they were in the clear, Serana and Vex both got up, exhaling.

"What is wrong with you!?" asked Vex.

"We were going to get noticed!" argued Serana.

"I had it under control!"

"Oh did you?"

"The idea was that Vald didn't notice!"

Serana was ready to come back at her, but then found herself very curious, "who's... who's Vald?"

Vex looked around, "Mercer's guard-dog. He's not here right now. Luckily, or after your stupid move, he'd be on us."

Serana wanted to argue, but decided the bitch wasn't worth it, and walked past her. She saw a door high above, and a small panel that was raised, preventing entrance.

"There's no getting that down without an arrow," began Vex who got out her dagger and began aiming at the mechanism, "or, even better, a well placed dag-"

She was cut off by the sound of Serana jumping and grabbing the small railing, and pulling herself up and over, outside the door. She looked down at Vex, meeting her eyes for a few moments that were only getting angrier.

"Oh Gods damn you!" Vex began, until Serana pulled the lever, bringing the beam down, allowing Vex to follow.

Vex stopped, realising that Serana had given her a way up, and saw Serana's eyebrows raised, waiting for her to follow. Vex scoffed, before putting away her dagger and walking up to the door.

Serana backed up to allow Vex to open the door, which she got to immediately. Serana watched, crossing her arms.

"Try not to kick in the door as well, huh?" asked Vex.

Serana scoffed, after just letting Vex up. She was faster on the lock though, as Serana heard the click, before Vex opened the door and they both entered.

"Alright, need to find something that gives a clue as to where ths Mercer went" said Serana.

"Yeah, I know what I have to do, thanks. Just stay outta my way," commented Vex, who walked past Serana. She followed her through the house, going down to the ground floor, all the while not seeing anybody.

"It seems strangely... empty" commented Serana.

"Well what do you expect when only one person lives here?" Vex quipped as they looked around what Serana assumed to be the lowest level.

That's when she heard the rustle of feet, the movement of a body, and the breathe just before a fight.

"Get down!" she yelled at Vex, pushing her down as an axe sailed through the air and smashed into the wall beyond them.

They turned around to see a large man, clad in studded armour, with a sword at the ready in one hand, and the other raised from throwing the axe.

"Vald," spat Vex.

"So I take a nap for five minutes and already Mercer's got company!" he said loudly.

"Something like that" returned Serana, "where is he?"

"Not here, and neither should you be" he said, raising the blade and approaching.

Vex threw a dagger at him, which he hit away with his sword.

Serana took out her elven dagger, and ducked under his first swing. She then spun and swung out, hoping to catch him in the back. He was ready for that though, and moved out of the way of her dagger before spinning again to strike at Vex. Vex barely dodged the first swing, then the second, but the third she parried away with one dagger, and took out another that she tried to slice Vald with. Vald caught her arm though, and threw her right over onto the floor. He brought his sword up, the tip facing down, ready to kill her. Serana though threw an ice spike into the sword, smashing it into pieces ad away from Vex and Vald instantly.

Vex grabbed a dagger on the ground and sliced Vald's leg, before Serana came forth and cut him with her elven dagger. The two threw a number of attacks at him, some of which he took, others he dodged. Eventually though, Serana threw a strike down from above, but Vald caught her forearm, and kicked Vex in the stomach, sending her back. He then fixated on Serana, trying to move her own dagger into her throat. She tried to stop it, and eventually got her footing back, before using her strength to push the blade away, around into Vald's stomach, and then throw him into a wardrobe, breaking through it. Serana panted a few moments with Vex, reeling from the adrenaline. Looking after Vald, she then noticed that he'd gone through the wardrobe. And had revealed the secret entrance behind.

Serana stood up straight, and then turned to Vex, who went past her to the opened doorway and stepped through.

"Come on," she said, "we have to go."

Serana panted for another moment before joining Vex. She grabbed her dagger from Vald's body and then continued descending deeper into the house.

They encountered a number of traps along the way, but eventually made their way through, unscathed. Finally, they came to a final door. Vex was aware it would trip an arrow trap that would surely kill them, and luckly disarmed it before they passed through to what looked like an office.

"This looks promising" said Serana.

Vex nodded, looking around the room, noticing the sword in the display case on the right.

Serana went to the desk. There were a few books, letters, a bowl of jewels, some kind of statue, and central lay a large piece of parchment, upon which seemed to be drawn a... location.

Vex joined her in studying the paper, "these look like... plans."

Serana studied it closely, "the Eyes of the Falmer?"

After another moment of study, Vex eventually concluded, "we need to get this back to the Guild."

Serana grabbed it, but Vex made an attempt, though she wasn't quick enough.

"I'll take that" she said.

"I think I can take are of it for now" replied Serana.

Vex got an angry look on her face.

Serana scoffed, "still don't trust me? Even a little bit? After I saved your life?"

"You didn't save me, I had him easy."

"Yeah, sure, that's why you were on your back!"

Serana looked at the parchment.

"You know what? Take it" she said, shoving it into Vex's chest, "I know what I need to know, and we're going the same way. I can see why Nero never joined you."

Serana turned and walked away, looking for the exit, whilst Vex looked at the parchment in her hands, and then up as Serana walked away. Only for a moment, before she decided to join Serana in leaving.

Outside, Serana left the house, and Vex joined momentarily, but as she headed for the wall Serana turned right.

"Where are you going?" asked Vex. Serana turned on her.

"What does it matter to you? I'll be sure to catch up once I've done something that isn't wholly about filling my purse."

"Go then, so we can finally be rid of you, now we just need your man to stay away" returned Vex.

Serana wanted to say much more, but realised that bitch wasn't worth it, and continued on her way to the orphanage. Vex watched as she went and disappeared into the city.

Serana walked through, got to the orphanage, and went inside. There, she found the Constance Michel leave the room full of orphanages along with the Housecarls, before closing the doors behind her. Lydia and Iona saw her first, and then the Constance who turned to see her.

"Serana!" they said slightly loud, but then the Constance looked at them in a certain way and said "shhh" before turning her attention to Serana, "Lady Dragons-bane."

Lydia and Iona came up first, followed by the Constance.

"Serana! Are you okay?" asked Lydia.

"We saw the market collapse! That wasn't you, was it?"

"I'm fine," she answered, "and who else," she answered the other.

"Where's Nero? Why are you here by yourself?" asked Lydia.

"Is the... _danger_ dealt with?" added Iona.

She turned to them both, "I'm fine, I'm okay, and Nero's fine too. It's... a long story, little hard to explain."

"Lady Serana," the Constance addresse her, "is the man danger dealt with? Are my children safe?"

Serana looked at her, "um... not yet, not entirely, no. Nero and I went down to the... to find him, and we did. But he escaped."

She turned to the housecarls too, "but he's not likely to come back. It's still a good precaution though to at least have some protection."

"No offense, my lady, but must it be yours? Did you discover if this man is in government?"

"We found out who he is, and no, he's not in government. So, as far as I know, you should be safe with the city watch. But it's better safe than sorry, and until this man is caught, it is best that you and your children stay under our protection, just in case."

"You mean he's still out there?" chimed in another voice. All the women turned to see Asmund standing in the doorway, watching.

"Asmund," Serana said, quite lost for words. But then she went to him, "don't worry, you don't have anything to be afraid of, he's not likely to come back to this city. So you're more safe now than you were."

"But he's still out there?" Asmund asked.

Serana looked down when she nodded, and Asmund joined her. She then took his chin and pulled his face back up to face hers.

"But... We. Will. Find him."

Asmund nodded, and Serana kissed his forehead, "when we have, we'll come back and tell you. That's a promise" she said with a smile.

Asmund tried to return the smile, but only faintly, before the Constance bid him to return to bed. She then turned to Serana, "well... thank you, I suppose, lady Serana. It's still a comfort to hear that my children are safer now than they were before."

Serana smiled and nodded, before the Constance took her leave, allowing Serana and the housecarls to speak alone.

"So, what happened?"

Serana explained everything to them before telling them that they needed to stay at the orphanage, for now. Lydia and Iona seemed a little saddened, but understood, before Serana took her leave. She went back to the wall, jumped over, and got on her way back to the cave. That was when she heard the rustling leaves behind her, and instantly put her hands up to throw magic, when she saw a familiar figure with silver hair.

"What are you doing?!" Serana demanded.

Vex looked up at her, "I saw you and the kid. You seemed... well, like you honestly care about him, for whatever reason."

"You followed me. Joy."

"I had to make sure you weren't off selling our evidence to anyone else; that everything that happened really wasn't you."

"And?... Are you convinced?"

Vex walked up, and handed Serana the parchment. Serana looked at it and to Vex, back and forth a few times.

"I trust you. A little."

Serana looked from the parchment to Vex, and dared a smile.

"Though I'll be honest, you gotta work on that fighting style a little more."

Serana scoffed, "you haven't seen me at my best..."

A moment of silence went by, before Vex broke the silence, "well, we better get on our way back, before the others worry about me too long."

"That bald one especially, by the look of it" quipped Serana.

"Oh, don't get me started."

Serana laughed, and Vex even dared a smile as they went on their way.

 _~ Falkreathe ~_

When Nero and Brynjolf landed, Bryn went into the bushes and puked before Nero told Durnehviir to wait around for a bit. He then led a puked-out Brynjolf through the trees and deep into the forest. Soon enough, they stood before a stone door with a large skull etched into it. A hand seemed to be pressed in red paint on the forehead of the skull. In paint, or blood.

When Nero approached, a cold, unsavory voice broke the sound of nature around them,

"What is the music of life?"

"Silence, my brother" Nero answered shrilly.

The door replied, "welcome home."

It then slowly swung open, the stone grinding on the floor as it did so. Dust fell from the frame. It had not been opened in a while.

Nero summoned a ball of light, "this way," and led them into the Sanctuary.

As they descended, they found no sign of life, only the cold air and the deafening emptiness and lifelessness of the place. In the main chamber, Nero and Brynkolf looked around, blades out and held at the ready.

Nero noticed the window at the top, the one Astrid had fallen through when he'd defeated her. The place was dead. It had been a long time.

"There's nothing here" said Brynjolf.

"You're right about that," added Nero.

Then suddenly, Brynjolf's eyebrows raised.

"What was that password you used again, lad? The one to open the door?"

"Silence, my brother. Not exactly a love song,but these assassins _were_ homicidal."

Brynjolf smiled, "it'll do."

Nero turned to him, "what do you mean?"

"Look at it, lad. I see a new home for our Guild. No one will find us here. We may have to deal with that door, but otherwise, with a few lights and some better decor, this could be our new safehouse. _Our_ Sanctuary."

Nero raised an eyebrow, "well, no one's using it right now."

"Exactly!"

Brynjolf seemed very pleased with himself.

"Alright, well since there's nothing else here, we better get back. Come on, let's go."

 _~ Outside Riften ~_

"So he's been coming onto you ever since?"

"Yup. Even tried to sneak a peak at me when I was bathing in the lake one time."

"Oh Gods. How did you react?"

"Well, I left him a threat-message. It didn't get through his thick skull though because soon after he had the audacity to try and grope me."

"What?! No!"

"True story."

"Some men just can't take a hint," lamented Serana.

"Isn't that the truth of it," agreed Vex.

"How'd you react?"

"I kindly took his hand and threw him straight into the cistern. He hasn't tried anything since."

"Hope it stays that way," said Serana, before they both came to the abandoned shack. When they came in though, they noticed all the Guild members with blades at the ready, even Delvin, facing a figure central in the room. When she turned to see Vex and Serana, they could instantly see it was a dunmer woman with a dark skin and purple eyes, and a bow strapped to her back.

"Karliah!" Vex exclaimed as she went for her dagger.

"Please, Vex, stop!" Karliah said, raising her hands empty in surrender.

"Give me a damn good reason to!"

The dunmer, who Serana could only guess was Karliah took out a book. A book with a strange symbol on it.

"Delvin, why haven't you killed her yet?"

"She said she needs us to listen. She said something in that book will prove her innocent."

"What's going on here?" Serana demanded.

Vex never took her eyes off Karliah, "this elf bitch is the one who murdered our last leader, Gallus!"

Vex's eyes squinted, "you're the one who set the assassins on us!"

"NO!" Karliah denied, "that wasn't me! I didn't attack the Guild! I just need you to hear me out!"

"The same way Gallus 'heard you out' huh, Karliah? You murderer! You're the reason this has happened!"

"I am not your enemy. Mercer Frey is your enemy."

"Enough of your lies, Karliah! We've already got one rogue from the Guild to deal with! I;m not leaving another."

"Stop!" Serana demanded, and Vex and Delvin and the others looked at her.

"Serana", Vex began, "this woman, she killed our last leader!"

"She knows something about Mercer, Vex. Why else would she be here?"

Vex looked at her, then back at Karliah, who was holding the book.

"Read it, Vex. I think you'll find its implications disturbing."

Outside, Durnehviir landed and allowed Nero and Brynjolf off. Nero thanked the dragon before it took to the sky, and they both headed for the shack.

"I'll never get used to that", admitted Brynjolf, to which Nero let out a little laugh.

When they entered though, they were greeted by the sight of all the Guild, and Serana and Vex all surrounding one figure central in the room. Vex seemed to be reading something.

"Brynjolf!" Delvin exclaimed.

"Delvin, what's..."

Bryn fixated on the figure in the centre of the room. His eyes went wide.

"Karliah!"

He then began to move, and took his daggher out, before Serana stopped him, "Brynjolf, stop! You need to see something!"

"I've seen enough today, lass! Let me at her!"

"Brynjolf, you need to see this" implored Vex, who handed him a book. He looked at it a few times before he actually took it and began reading.

"Ere, Vex, what'd it say?" Delvin asked.

Nero came forward, "what's going on?" he asked, and Serana came over to him.

Everyone was watching Brynjolf as he read, and Karliah was still in the centre of the room, though she was lowering her hands.

The red headed nord eventually looked up at Karliah, now with an expression of sad shock.

"You're innocent, lass."

Karliah nodded.

"What's going on, Bryn? What does that book say?"

"It was Gallus' journal. It says Karliah is innocent, and Mercer... he's the one who murdered Gallus. He's guilty."

Everyone in the room save for Nero, Serana and Karliah was shocked and exchanging looks.

Until Vex broke the silence, "well it's a good thing we know where to find him."

 **Author's Notes:**

My God! Sorry for the drag. This took a while. I apologise, it's hard balancing this, University, and Christmas. But this year, I'm gonna try and up my game. Key word 'try' cos I don't wanna make any promises. But anyhoo, Karliah is now tied into this story as well! Again, if I made any errors or grammar hiccups please let me know!

Characters:

Vald: Big guy who guards Mercer's home, you meet him in the Thieves Guild (TG) questline

Astrid: very hot original leader of the Dark Brotherhood. In the game you have the choice to kill her when you meet her, or do as she says in order to join the Dark Brotherhood ( made Nero's history with her a little different to the game in order to suit a need that will become clear)

Karliah: member of the TG and allegedly used to have a thing with Gallus. In the questline, you find out she actually DIDN'T kill Gallus but was framed for it by Mercer who became the new leader and stole resources from the Guild as well as something else that was important to him, Karliah and Gallus. But more on that later.

Gallus: original leader of the TG. His ghost can be met in the questline, if you follow it all the way through.

Dragon Language:

Durnehviir: curse never dying

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! I'd love to know how I can better my writing!


	9. Deeds of Vengeance 8

"What the hell is going on here?"

Nero asked in complete confusion, and everyone in the room looked at him, including the dark elf who stood centrally.

"My name is Karliah," said the elf.

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you Karliah, my name is Nero, what is going on here?" Nero pressed again.

"Karliah was an old member of the guild," explained Delvin.

"Until she murdered... until she was blamed for murdering Gallus, our original leader before Mercer," added Vex.

"But apparently, according to Gallus' journal, if you're to be believed lass," topped Brynjolf towards Karliah, "it seems that Mercer killed Gallus himself, and framed Karliah."

This just keeps getting better and better, thought Nero. Serana seemed to think the same thing, wearing the same expression as him.

"How did you find us?" asked Vex.

"I tracked you from the city. I figured you would escape using the ratway. A bunch of injured thieves moving together make some pretty clear tracks."

"So you're back now because...?" Nero asked.

"Because the Guild is crumbling, its lost its home, and I know who to."

"Mercer," Delvin leapt, "he sold us out."

"No... it wasn't Mercer who is fully responsible. He's to blame for other crimes, but he didn't send the assassins to kill you."

"How do you even know about them?" asked Vex.

"It's a long story, short version is, I know who ordered the hit on you. It wasn't Mercer. He knew it would happen, but he didn't order the attack on the Cistern."

"If not Mercer, then who did?" asked Delvin.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Karliah, "the one person who's been growing more and more impatient with the Guild and its bad luck. The one person who would get rid of something the moment it becomes redundant to her."

There was a small silence in the room, as eyes moved and met.

"Maven," deduced Brynjolf solemnly.

"She has the gold and resources at her hand, and would want a bad business partner taken out of the equation. In this case, for good," concluded Karliah.

"Well, that does fit her charming personality," said Nero, "but look, nothing has changed. She stabbed you in the back, she does that. Mercer still knew it and didn't tell you. That's why it's still important that we find him."

"You're right, lad. Dealing with Maven, if we do, can wait. Right now, we need to stop Gallus' murderer from disappearing forever."

"Right, and we know where he is now, right?" Nero posed.

"He's going after the Eyes of the Falmer, some very valuable relics, in a dwemer ruin called Irkngthand," answered Vex.

That earned a glum look from Nero, one Serana noticed and chuckled at under her breath.

"Right, well then that's where I'm heading. Who wants to come and tell Mercer exactly what they feel about him?"

Delvin got up and came over, "I want in."

"Me too," added Vex.

"No," said Karliah.

"What!?" they both said in unison.

"The Guild is on the edge of complete collapse, Vex. Maven will have sent out scouts or her assassins to find you," reasoned Karliah.

"I don't care, I can take them!" Vex argued.

"They can't"

Vex turned to follow Karliah's motioning to see her fellow Guild members, fewer than had been earlier that day, and they were still recovering from their wounds sustained back in the Cistern.

"I am not happy that this happened, Karliah, but they are not my-"

"None of them have anywhere to go, Vex. They don't have families. Nothing. We are their family. We need to take care of each other. Until we find a safe place, we protect each other. They need that right now."

"We do have a possible safe place," said Brynjolf, "the abandoned Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, in Falkreathe."

"It was empty?" asked Serana.

Nero nodded, "and it was secure. But none of them are in any shape to travel that far, Brynjolf."

"Aye, you're right. All the more reason for you to stay, Vex. You too, Delvin."

"He's right, Vex," Delvin conceded, "we stay here, protect ourselves."

Vex sighed, "fine. We'll stay, but you find Mercer, and give him my sharp-felt regards."

"We will," promised Nero, before turning to Serana, Karliah and Brynjolf.

"We better get on our way to Irkngthand."

"I'm not riding a dragon again, lad," Brynjolf informed, earning a smile from Nero.

"Actually, you two should go, me and Brynjolf will meet you there," inclined Karliah.

An orchestral "what?" went around the other three, all in united confusion of what the dunmer was suggesting.

"What are you talking about, Karliah?" asked Brynjolf.

"There is something you and I must do first, Brynjolf, in order to defeat Mercer."

"Something only you two must do?" asked Nero.

"Unfortunately, this is something that only members of the Guild can partake in. Mercer Frey is one of the fastest, deadliest men in Skyrim, Nero. I know who you are, and that you are battle-hardened and just as skillful, but what you have in strength, Mercer possesses in speed. He counts swiftness as his strongsuit, as it always has been. It is how he... how he was able to murder Gallus. To beat him, one has to be just as fast, just as swift with a blade."

"I'm not always one for boasting, Karliah, but trust me when I say I can be fast when I have to be."

"I don't doubt it, but in that armour, Mercer will be faster. To beat him, you need to be just as quick with a blade. That armour will slow you down."

Nero looked at his dragonbone plates and parts, reluctant, but understanding.

"Okay, guess I'll have to make a quick stop at one of my houses."

"No need, I've a better idea. Tunilia!"

The named thief came over, and after some explanation from Brynjolf she handed Nero some clothes.

"Hey," said Vex, grabbing Serana's attention.

"What's up?"

"Don't... don't die on us."

Serana smiled, "you stay sharp too."

After Nero changed, the four left the shack, and Nero stepped into the moonlight, clad in brown leather Thieves Guild armour, with his swords strapped to is back. He left the hood down, allowing the night time air to touch his head. Serana looked at him, and smiled, "you look pretty good in leather."

Nero turned to her and she winked, to which he smirked, before turning to the others.

"So, you'll meet us there?"

"We will. Come on, Brynjolf."

"See you later, lad."

But just as they were turning, "Nero?"

He turned back to Karliah, "yes?"

"If you see Mercer... do not let him walk away."

Nero nodded, and he and Serana set off towards Irkngthand.

 _~ Irkngthand ~_

It took a few hours for Nero and Serana to trek north along Darkwater River, through Eastmarch and into the Pale, where Ikrgthand lay just south of Lake Yorgrim. Nero wasn't fond of the idea of a dwemer ruin. As he'd told Serana on a previous adventure, he hated them.

But they travelled there nonetheless.

"Do you think Mercer will know anything about the Brotherhood?" Serana enquired.

"I hope so, and that he's still in the ruins. If he's gone, the trail's gone dry and a murderer will have escaped, albeit a criminal-murderer."

"Do you think he'll still try and harm Asmund?"

"If I'm being totally honest, no. I think his main goal right now is to get his hands on the eyes and get out of Skyrim, to escape Maven and the Guild. I'm not surprised she was behind this."

"Who is this Maven?" Serana asked.

"Oh, you haven't met her, have you? She's the Jarl of Riften, at least she was after the small peace treaty of the Civil War, she sure as hell didn't get in office from the love of her people. She's the reason her family is so powerful these days. Basically, all-around bitch."

"Ahhh, I know the type. Glad we've not met yet, then. Can't say I wouldn't have sunk my teeth into her."

"You know, that would've been quite entertaining," chuckled Nero.

They found the ruin soon enough, and found dead bandits here and there.

"Yup, he's here. Guess we should head inside."

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Serana posed, only to be momentarily followed by the sound of approacing footsteps, as two black figures emerged from the haze of the falling snow.

Nero put a hand on one of his swords, and Serana got ready to summon magic, as the two silhouettes approached. They wore black robes that covered them, from head to toe, save for their fingers, and the dim lights of their eyes, as they had cloaks, hoods and face-masks to conceal their identities.

"Can we help you?" asked Nero.

"It's us, lad," declared a very familiar voice.

"Brynjolf? Karliah? Those are... some getups..."

"Aye, trust me, I know."

"Where'd you get them?" asked Serana.

"Long story, no time to explain. Was it you who left these bodies?" asked the dumer.

Nero looked about, "nope, unless they saw us coming a mile off and thought better to save us the trouble, which I find unlikely."

"Good, he's still inside. Let's go then," said Brynjolf.

"Lead on."

The four entered the dwaren ruins and began making their way through the underground city, running into dwemer contraptions, traps and machinations. But they did little to prevent the four from pushing on. They passed from the ruins into falmer catacombs, upon which Nero remarked, "I really hate this bit."

Soon enough, the caves led them back to dwarven walls and doors, until eventually they came to a set of two large adjacent doors, through which lay the statue.

"He's beyond these doors, I know it," exclaimed Karliah.

"Are you ready for this, lass?" Brynjolf asked her.

"More ready than I've been my entire life," she answered.

"Nero? Serana?"

They nodded, "ready."

Brynjolf nodded, and they silently opened the doors. Inside was a large room, where the statue of a snow-elf lay, sitting, holding a book in one hand and a staff in the other. Nero set his eyes upn the figure who clung to the face of the statue, digging its right eye out with a dagger.

"It's Mercer," said Serana quietly.

"He's here," noted Karliah, "and he hasn't seen us yet. Brynjolf, watch the door."

"Aye, lass. Nothig's getting by me."

"Nero, Serana, climb down that ledge and see if you can-"

"Karliah, when will you learn you can't get the drop on me?!"

Mercer turned to face them, and ignited a spell that echoed throughout the cave, causing rocks and pipes in the ceiling to begin cracking. The ledge Nero and Serana were standing on broke off, and both of them dropped to the ground. Nero helped Serana up, as Mercer approached on the edge of the statue.

"So, the Dragonborn comes to exact vengeance on me, whilst helping criminals. That would go down in a book."

"I'm here for you, Mercer. To protect Asmund," Nero declared.

"That little runt couldn't obey the simplest order, it's what he got after trying to steal from me. I suppose he didn't mention how he tried to pickpocket me, did he? I saw his skill, and gave him a test, to steal from the legendary Dragonborn. I threatened him and his friends just for a bit of extra motivation. But he failed me."

"You're a liar, cheater, AND a murderer, Frey. I'm not in a rush to believe anything you say."

"So, she's convinced you that I killed Gallus, huh? Well, Karliah, if Gallus hadn't been such a fool and so head-over-heels for you, he might've seen the knife that I plunged in his back."

"No!" Karliah cried, and released an arrow towards Mercer, which he deflected with his dagger as he laughed.

"You threatened Asmund and the kids at Honorhall, and you knew Maven Black-Briar would set the Brotherhood on the Guild. Where is the Brotherhood, Mercer!?" Nero demanded.

"You think I know that? You're an even bigger fool than I took you for! All I knew was that they'd come for the Guild eventually, and that I'd be long gone when they did. But they got there a little earlier than I expected. It matters little, either way, you'll all be dead soon enough, and I'll be rich and far away from here."

"No you won't! I won't let you get away this time!" Karliah proclaimed, as she nocked another arrow.

"Guess you got a lot to answer for to all of us," stated Nero, who unsheathed his blades as Serana summoned magic.

"I'll give you one chance, Dragonborn. Kill those thieves, walk away, and I'll give you a share of the gold. Or fight me, and it will be your undoing!"

"Prepare to meet your maker, asshole."

"Then the dye is cast, and my blade will taste Dragonborn blood!"

Mercer threw his dagger at Nero, who deflected it with a swing of his left sword.

"Karliah, I'll deal with you after I rid myself of your irksome companions. In the meantime, perhaps you and Brynjolf should get better acquanted!"

Mercer threw some form of spell towards them, and suddenly, Brynjolf began attacking Karliah.

"What... what's happening? I can't stop it!" he said.

"Brynjolf! Try to control it!" urged Karliah, who was thrown off by her ally's strikes. Serana turned to help her, "Nero! Go!"

Nero turned back, and ran up the stairs around the statue, charging at Frey. Mercer had two swords ready, and began a flurry of attacks at Nero, their total of four swords clashing, colliding and clanging in the fight. Sparks flew here and there as each man threw attack and brought up defense. Meanwhile, rocks and rubble were falling, and water was pouring from broken pipes and beginning to fill the cave.

"It ends here!" cried Mercer.

Nero kept up with his speed; Frey truly was very fast. He just needed to be faster. The leather armour made that easier.

Below, Karliah was still dealing with an out-of-control Brynjolf, who was on the offensive towards her. Serana was trying to climg back up the ledge they were on.

"I'm sorry, lass! I... I can't control it!"

After climbing up, Serana saw that Brynjolf was heavily attacking Karliah, which gave Serana the opportunity to kick him in the back of the leg and bring him down. She put hads around his neck, trying to keep him locked, but he was struggling ferociously.

Both Nero's and Mercer's swords became locked together; Mercer trying to push his blades towards Nero's throat, and Nero doing the same to him. Nero was stronger, and his swords were moving towards Mercer, until Frey sidestepped and let Nero throw himself forward and off balance.

He fell and slid to the edge of the statue, stopping just at the ledge, and scrambled to get up quickly as Frey came at him with one sword going down from above. Nero brought his own to block, only to notice that Mercer had his other weapon ready to stab Nero in his chest.

Suddenly though, a fireball flew past Nero and hit mercer in the arm.

"Argh!" he screamed and grunted, dropping his sword. Nero took the opportunity to push the other blade up, rise up, and slice across Mercer's chest.

"Agh!" Frey cried as a line of blood flew through the air with Nero's sword. It pushed him back, off balance, whilst Nero turned to see who cast the fireball.

"Asmund!?" he saw standing in the unguarded doorway, his hand raised. Then though, Nero's eyes fell on the cracks in the ceiling above him.

"Asmund! LOOK OUT!"

The kid looked up, before instantly jumping out of the way of falling debris that blocked the door. He landed on the ground below, where water was coating the floor.

In watching Asmund, though, Nero didn't notice the footsteps coming at him soon enough to turn around fully as Mercer sent a foot into his side, kicking him off the ledge. Nero fell to the floor, where he crashed into the stone and splashed the thin, rising layer of water.

Serana kept trying to restrain Brynjolf, but it was proving to be troublesome.

"I think I've got him! Karliah, help!"

Mercer came down, his other arm still holding a sword that was raising, ready to finish Nero, who was scrambling to get up and find his swords. He found one though and picked it up just in time to block a downward srtike from Mercer. The thief pulled his sword back though, ready to impale Nero, when suddenly,

"Agh!" he grunted as Asmund sliced his back with Nero's other sword. Mercer turned on the boy and with one hit, he struck the dragonbone blade out of Asmund's hands, before grabbing him.

Nero moved as quick as he could, but stopped as he saw Mercer holding the blade of his sword around Asmund's throat.

"This... ends... now!"

"No!" Nero cried, about to run with his sword, when suddenly an arrow flew past him and into Frey's visible shoulder, sending him back and freeing Asmund.

"Asmund, get back!" Serana called, and the boy moved as Nero ran at Frey, jumped, and threw his sword down as hard as he could, clanging against Mercer's weapon which he only just brought up to block.

Nero went on the offensive, throwing more and more attacks that Frey struggled to block. He was getting slower, and eventually, Nero got in one cut, then another, then another, until he was too fast for Frey to obstruct, and his sword took Mercer's hand off. Then he cut his leg, and then his chest. Frey fell back, spilling out blood into the water, collapsing against the wall behind him.

"Finish it!" cried Karliah, and Nero threw the blade of his sword into Mercer's heart.

"Agh!" he grunted and moaned, slowly falling down the wall, and finally to the ground.

"Shadows take me..."

And with one final arrow from Karliah into his head, Mercer's body spasmed, and fell to the floor. Dead.

A magical aura exploded from his now lifeless body, causing the cave to rumble, and Brynjolf to be freed from the spell. Serana released her grip on him.

"Sorry, lass," he said.

Nero dropped his swords and fell to his knees, panting.

"It's... it's done," stated Karliah with a tone of quizical relief.

"You did it, lad," said Brynjolf.

Nero turned around, "Asmund!" he and Serana called in unison, and they both went to him and hugged him. Until Nero disengaged and faced him,

"Wha... what are you doing here?!"

"I followed you both," he said, "to that shack, and then here. I wanted to see it done. I needed to see it done."

"That was... you shouldn't have..." Nero tried putting words together but was panting.

"You could've died, Asmund" Serana told him.

"So could you. I wasn't going to let that happen, not while I could do something about it," he said.

Serana exhaled in a laugh, and took him in to her shoulder, holding him close. Nero got up to see Karliah taking the eyes from Mercer's body, and something else. Some... key.

"What is that?"

Karliah turned to him, before concealing the key, "it's a long story, one we're sworn to secresy over. We're sworn to guard it is all, and Mercer was too. Another crime he committed."

Another rumble though got all their attention, as larger pieces of rubble began falling down and a lot more water began pouring in.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Karliah exclaimed.

"No luck there, lass. Look, rubble's blocking the door, we can't get out that way!"

"We have to find another way out of here before the place fills with water!"

Nero looked around, scanning the room for a single way out. The water was rising fast.

"Come on! All of you! Head up!" he cried, and Serana led Asmund as they all climbed the stairs around the statue.

"Damn it! There's no way!" cursed Bryjolf.

"There has to be a way," stated Nero, still looking.

Serana's vampire eyes observed the whole room, searching for any cracks or crevices which might lead them to freedom. Her eyes suddenly fell on a series of rocks that looked ill-bonded to the ceiling.

"Nero! Up there!" she pointed.

Nero followed her finger to see them.

"I gotta bring them down!"

"How?!" Karliah asked.

"Everyone hold on to something!"

They all braced themselves as Nero took a deep breath.

"FUS RO DAH!"

His shout flew through the air, smashing the rocks through and revealing light from above. Another rumble though caused Asmund to slip, and he lost his grip.

"Ahh!" he screamed, but Serana had hold of his forearm.

"I've got you!" she shouted, and pulled him back up.

"We can't climb up there! Can everyone swim?"

Three of them nodded, except for Asmund, "no."

"Alright, Asmund, the water will bring us up to that light. Me and Serana will hold you up, but we'll need you to kick your legs, okay? Can you do that?"

Serana looked at him, "can you do that, sweetie?"

Asmund nodded.

"Alright," Nero came down and took hold of Asmund's arm, "ready?"

He nodded, as the water came up to their feet, up their legs, past their waists, and up their chests.

"Come on, Asmund!"

They all stayed afloat on the top of the water as it ascended the cave.

"We need to stay afloat, come on, keep kicking!" ordered Nero.

"Keep kicking, Asmund, you can do it!" Serana encouraged.

Asmund kicked with all his might, whilst holding Nero and Serana.

They rose and rose, until they found ground to walk on that seemed to lead through a cave.

"Come on, this way" said Brynjolf, who got footing and headed off down the cave, followed by Karliah, Nero, Asmund and Serana.

"You did good, Asmund, good job," she appraised.

They made their way through the cave until they finally saw daylight, and passed through onto the side of a frozen lake. There, they stopped.

Karliah removed her hood and mask, and breathed a long breath of fresh air.

"I can't believe it's over," she said, "twenty-five years in exile and just like that, it's done."

Brynjolf removed his hood and mask too, "aye, lass. Mercer was always a criminal, even among us, it's just a shame it took so long for the rest of us to see it."

"Nero."

The Dragonborn turned to Karliah, "yes?"

"Thank you for helping us to do this, for giving him what he's deserved for a long time."

"Aye, lad. Thanks to all of you. I'm sorry you couldn't find any answers concerning the Brotherhood."

"That's alright, Bryn. Guess I'll have to think of another way to find them, and finish them off for good."

"What will you do now?" asked Brynjolf.

"Well," he looked at Asmund, "we gotta take a certain someone back home."

"Well, me and Karliah will be heading back to-"

"Not quite," interjected Karliah, "there is still one last task to be done."

"One last task? What do you mean, lass?"

"We must... we have to return the..." she trailed off, expecting Brynjolf to understand. It took him a moment, until he realised.

"Ohhh right. How will we do that?"

"We won't, I'll take care of it. You're needed back with the Guild members, need to get them to that Sanctuary, before Maven finds them."

"Are you sure, lass?"

"I have to do this, Brynjolf. I have to repair the damage that Mercer has done, after all this time. Here," she handed Brynjolf the Eyes of the Falmer, "use these to repair the Guild. I will see you when it's done."

Brynjolf nodded, and Karliah turned to Nero, Serana, and Asmund.

"Thank you all for the help you've given, the service you've done for me and the Guild, even if it was for different reasons. You have helped right a great wrong. I will not forget it, and neither will the Guild."

Karliah looked straight at Asmund, "that man did us both wrong, I hear. But now, we are both free of him. What's your name?"

"Asmund," he answered.

"Asmund. I won't forget you, Asmund," she said before she bid her farewell to all of them, and took her leave.

"Whatever she's going to do, does it have something to do with that fancy getup?" Nero asked Brynjolf.

He turned to Nero, "you could... aye, you could say that, lad."

"Well, don't worry, not gonna press for answers."

"I know I can trust you, lad. The truth is, I'm a-"

"Nightingale?" Nero asked.

Brynjolf looked dumbstruck, "how did you know that?"

"I've read the book, and figured that if there was some kind of secret club inside of the Guild, it ticked all of the boxes. Guessing Karliah is too?"

"Yeah, her, Gallus and Mercer, a long time ago. That's where we went before we came here, so she could welcome me to that little club."

"Right, well the outfit is... very inconspicuous," joked Nero, and Brynjolf laughed.

"Probably won't wear it in the daytime, yeah."

Brynjolf smiled, "right, well, we might as well be on our way, to get your boy home, and give the others the good news. Come on."

The four set off back to the Rift. Along the way, Asmund explained that he'd caused a distraction in the orphanage to sneak away from Lydia and Iona.

"Me and the other kids worked together to distract them, so that I could sneak out and... well, follow you," he said to Serana.

"You know, Mercer told me apparently you pickpocketed him. Is that true?" asked Nero.

Asmund went silent, and looked up at Nero, "he... I... yes."

Nero raised an eyebrow, "you told me that Mercer just saw you stealing wine. Why did you lie?"

He was silent for another moment, "because... well, he DID see me steal wine. But also... I tried to pickpocket him, I figured some gold on the side wouldn't hurt, I don't make any money at the orphanage."

"Why did you lie to me, Asmund?"

"... because of the way you looked at me. I wanted it to seem like... like I wasn't just a thief. The wine was for me and my friends. I didn't want you to think I was nothing but a thief."

Nero put an arm on Asmund's shoulder, "Asmund, I don't think any less of you. I know there's more to you than that."

He stopped Asmund and faced him, "but that one man could've killed you, and your friends. You need to start showing some appreciation for the rules, okay?"

Asmund nodded, "okay."

Nero nodded, and they continued on their way.

"Well, that's a shame, lad."

"What?" Nero asked Brynjolf.

"I was about to offer him a job in the Guild."

Brynjolf began laughing, but upon seeing Nero's face, "when he got older! When he's old enough to make his own decisions! We don't recruit kids."

Nero relaxed, but Brynjolf continued, "I'm just saying, little lad, you have talent."

Asmund looked indifferent but then, smiled a little.

 _~ The Abandoned Shack ~_

It had taken a while to return to the shack, but the sun had risen over Skyrim by the time they did. The morning air was soothing to the four travellers.

"Well," said Brynjolf, "I guess this is where we part ways, unless you want to come in and give the good news?"

"I guess I wouldn't mind seeing them again, before we take off," agreed Nero.

Brynjolf led them to the front foor, and opened it, and he and Nero walked through followed by Serana and Asmund. They looked around.

"Oh Gods..."

The room was dotted with bodies. Blood lined the walls and floors. Thieves and Assassins by tell of their armour, lay scattered about the floor, with puddles of blood encircling them. In the far end of the room, five thieves left were grouped around of them who had collapsed against a side-turned table.

It was Vex and Delvin, and the others, Dirge, a man and a woman. Delvin was sitting against the table, holding his shoulder. He was coughing.

"I'm awright, Vex... Really."

"Why did you take that dagger, you idiot!?"

Vex shook her head before turning to see the Brynjolf and the others enter the room. Brynjolf then ran to them, and Nero, Serana, and Asmund came over.

"Vex, Delvin, what happened!?" Bryn asked urgently.

"They... they bloomin came, Bryn... we only... only barely fought 'em off," Delvin was coughing between his words.

"Is it done, Brynjolf?" asked Vex, "tell me, it's at least done?"

Brynjolf nodded, "aye, lass. We took care of Mercer. He's not the trouble anymore."

Vex breathed a breath of relief.

"Nero!" said a familiar voice, and he turned to see Lydia come over.

"Lydia!" he exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

She turned to see Serana and then laid her eyes of Asmund, "I was looking for Asmund, who sneaked out from the orphanage, from me and Iona. I looked at Honeyside first, but no one was there. Serana told me about this shack you were all staying at, so I came looking for him here, while Iona stayed at the orphanage guarding the children. They said you'd gone off to some dwarven ruins, and I was going to come after you, but then..." she looked about.

"The Brotherhood," said Nero, understanding, "they attacked?"

Lydia nodded, and Nero closed his eyes.

"Seven people. That's all the Guild is now. There was so many more a day ago. All this, and now look at what we are," said Vex solemnly.

"How did they find this place?" asked Brynjolf.

"They... they must've followed us," said Serana.

"No, they must've followed me," admitted Lydia, "Gods damn it."

Asmund spoke lightly, "so... so they came here... because of me?"

They all turned to him.

"It's my fault," he said.

"No, no, no," Serana took his shoulders, "Asmund, listen to me, _none_ of this is your fault. Those assassins, they all did this. None of this was you."

He looked down, an expression of solemn sadness across his face, despite Serana's words.

Nero crossed his arms, "did any get away?" he asked Vex.

"A few, we cut down as many as we could though."

"Shit," Nero cursed under his breath.

Suddenly though, coughing echoed through the room from the other side, and they all turned to see an assassin still alive, crawling to the wall. They were all expressionless. The assassin pulled himself up to sit against the wall, and then pulled his hood off, revealing a breton with pale blonde hair and red eyes. He was holding his side, where it seemed he'd impaled. Blood was spilling out.

Nero approached, slowly, angrily, and stopped a couple of metres from him.

The dying vampire laughed, "gonna finish me off? You're all done anyway..."

He began coughing, and blood spilled out from his mouth. He looked up, "soon enough my brethren will return to finish the job."

Vex fetched a knife and began storming over.

"Vex! No!" Brynjolf caught her and held her back.

"I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM!"

The vampire continued to laugh and cough.

"No," said Nero, "we need him alive. To tell us where the new Sanctuary is."

The dying assassin laughed, "in your dreams, thief. You'll never get me to talk."

"Oh, I beg to differ," said Nero, before kneeling down and taking a deep breath.

"GOL HAH DOV!"

The shout flew from Nero's mouth across the vampire, who blinked a few times before lookig up at Nero. Everyone turned to watch, including Serana.

"Tell me where the new Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary is," Nero commanded.

The vampire answered instantly, "it is in Dawnstar, around the right side of the harbour. There, the door lies."

"What is the password to the door?"

"Innocence, my brother."

"How well is it guarded?"

"The spirit guardians dwell within, to kill any intruders, along with the remaining assassins."

Nero stood up, and wathed as the vampire's breaths slowed, until his head dropped, and he died.

Brynjolf let go of Vex, who was very confused, "how did you..."

"A shout that bends the will of any living creature I direct it toward. One I only use if I must," stated Nero, who then walked back over to the others.

"Looks like this is gonna end very soon."

There was a silence, until Brynjolf realised, and firmly stated, "you're going to storm the Santuary."

"Not just me. I need to contact the Penitus Oculatus, and the Dawnguard. Commander Maro will want vengeance and justice, and Isran won't say no to killing a horde of vampires. We're gonna go to Dawnstar, find the Sanctuary, and kill every last one. I'll finish the Brotherhood, for good this time."

Brynjolf looked around, before stepping forward, "I'm in."

Nero looked at him, as if unsure of his reasons, until he gave them.

"Those bastards have killed enough of us today, I'm going to help finish them in any way I can."

Vex stood up, "me too."

Delvin tried to stand, "me three."

Vex though put hands on him and lightly eased him back down, "no, no, no, you are in no shape, Delvin. You need to rest."

"But he can't stay here," said Brynjolf befoe turning to the other thieves, "Rune, Saphire, Dirge, you need to get yourselves and Delvin to the Falkreathe Sanctuary. I'll mark it on your maps, and you get there. It's the only place that's safe. It's just us left."

Rune and Saphire nodded, but Dirge stood forward, "I want in to kill the blood-suckers. It's time for a little payback."

Brynjolf nodded, "alright," before he turned back to Nero, "well, lad. Looks like you got us to help you."

Nero nodded, "alright," he turned to Vex,"Vex, I need you to head to the Dawnguard, tell the leader Isran that Nero and Serana have found a hole filled with vampires, and to send his best men to come and help."

She nodded, and Nero turned to Brynjolf and Dirge, "you two need to do the same at Dragonbridge, with the Penitus Oculatus. Tell Commander Maro that Nero Dragons-bane has found the new Brotherhood's hideout. With any luck, he'll bring every last troop he can, but it's your job to convince him."

"You've got it lad, we'll head right away."

"We'll all meet outside the Sanctuary, where we'll storm it, and kill every last vampire-assassin in there."

"Sounds good to me," admitted Vex.

"Guess I'm coming with?" Lydia asked Nero.

"No," he answered, "you need to take Asmund back to Riften, and make sure he doesn't sneak away this time."

"You bet, I won't let him out of my sight again," she looked around for him, "... where is he?"

Nero and Serana turned to see he wasn't there.

Serana looked around, "he was just-"

They then turned to the door, which was open.

"Oh no... oh no, no, NO!"

Nero and Serana ran outside, followed by Lydia.

He was nowhere to be seen. He'd disappeared.

"Gods damn it!" Nero cursed loudly.

"Where is he?!" Serana asked urgently, looking about.

Nero thought for a moment, where he possibly could've gone. Then the thought hit him. It hit him hard.

"He's gone to the Dawnstar Sanctuary."

Grave expressions crossed Serana and Lydia's faces.

"No, no, he wouldn't..." Serana tried denying, but reluctantly, it sunk in.

"We need to find him, stop him before he gets there. Or they'll kill him."

 **Author's Notes**

OH NOOO! ASMUND'S RUN OFF TO THE SANCTUARY! Better hope Nero and Serana can catch him fast, before he runs into a room with some peeps he really won't be fond of.

I understand this arc is a long one, and I wanted to try that to get to grips with writing the characters, but I think I'll opt for a shorter one after this. The next part will be out before the end of February, I plan to submit it fairly soon. But I've planned that in the past, and it hasn't always gone too according to plan.

Characters: None New

Dragon Language:

 **GOL HAH DOV = Earth Mind Dragon**

Anyways, thanks for stopping by and reading this. I'm still so amazed that this story has and is getting more readers, and I'm so thankful for the reveiws, but I would always love more to help me hone my craft and tell stories better!

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next one!


	10. Deeds of Vengeance 9

The room was dark and cold, lit only by a singular torch on the outside of Asmund's cage. He scrambled to it to take all of its heat to him.

Why did he come here? Why did he think that was a good idea? Nero is going to think I'm a fool now...

"Hello?"

Asmund turned towards the sound of life on his right, in the darkness beyond the wall of his cage.

"Hello?" he replied back, "who's there?"

Soon enough, a girl came forward to the bars of his cage; he soon saw there were two conjoined, his and hers.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm... Nero."

"Nero?" repeated the girl.

Asmund nodded. He didn't know why he said that. It made him feel better, braver. He came forward to the bars to get a better look of the girl. Soon enough though, he noticed the orange eyes that glowed in the darkness.

"Woah woah! You're a-!"

"Yes. They... they made me this way."

"They made you like this? Why?"

With no response, Asmund slowly edged forward, "you're a prisoner here?"

She nodded, "we both are."

"Where are we?"

"You really don't know? We're in the hands of the brotherhood."

It came back to Asmund then, the running through the woods, the hands that snatched him. Everything went black after that, and he woke up...

"We're in their hide-out?"

"The Sanctuary, I heard them call it."

Nero said that was in Dawnstar...

"How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know, I think quite a while. Why did they bring you here, Nero?" she asked.

"I... well actually, I was trying to get here."

The girl raised her eyebrows.

"They must've got me on the road, the last thing I remember was running, and then tripping. Then I... I must've passed out."

"Why did they take you?"

"I was... I..." he looked up at her, "it's kind of a long story. Guess we are alone here though. What was your name?"

The girl leant on the bars near the fire, looking at Asmund with full attention.

"My name is Babette."

 _~ Dawnstar ~_

Nero, Serana and Lydia dismounted together, and tied their horses to the side of the inn on the right.

"Do you think he's here?" asked Lydia.

"I honestly hope not," answered Nero, "he's in over his head."

"We have to hope Brynjolf and his get those Imperial people here," said Lydia.

"Vex shouldn't have any trouble with Isran," perceived Serana. She had more faith in the pale-blonde thief now.

"It will still take them more time to get here, so we need to find the Sanctuary now."

Nero led his companions around Dawnstar towards the sea, where small waves were riding up and down the ground. The moons strode across the night-sky above them.

"It just had to be night-time when we're hunting vampires, didn't it," moaned Lydia.

'He said the right side of the harbour', thought Nero. They passed the Jarl's longhall, the mine, and that Museum Nero had visited a long time ago. Eventually, they came around the side, away from the town, to a door.

 _~ Inside ~_

"And that's when I came here. Well, when I was on my way. I didn't see or hear them before they got me on the road. I can't believe I was unconscious for the whole journey."

Babette listened intently, leaning against the bars.

"So your friends are coming here?" she asked.

"Yes, all of them. I should've waited. I've been so stupid. Nero will think...", he looked up at Babette, "but they're on their way. The Dragonborn said that he has to finish the Brotherhood once and for all."

"Once and for all?"

"He told some of the thieves to go and get help, from the Dawnguardians and the... the Petinus Ocu... the... a-another group," Asmund eventually disclosed.

Babette was silent for a moment.

"I don't know when they'll get here, but when they do, they'll storm this place and find us."

Babette stood up, "I'm afraid I don't think so."

Asmund looked at her quizically, "what? What do you mean?"

She looked down at him, "thank you for that, meat," she said with a very different tone. Then, in almost one swift moment, she kicked the door of her cage open with a loud clang. Asmund backed up as she walked out of her cage and went around to the front bars of his.

"I was skeptical when I heard the Dragonborn was on our tail, but now you've confirmed it for us."

Suddenly, behind her out of the darkness crept in one figure who was chuckling to himself, and was wearing strange jester's clothing, and then another figure with glowing eyes; a dark elf.

"Though we didn't know just how many allies he'd have with him, so thank you for telling us exactly that."

Asmund felt fear, but he tried to remember his courage, "the Dragonborn will come for you. He will find you in this place, and he will kill you."

Babette laughed, "perhaps he would've. Now, thanks to you, we'll be just fine."

 _~ Outside ~_

Nero shouted the door in, and walked in with Serana and Lydia in tow, all of them with weapons and magic in hand ready for battle at any moment.

"So much for learning the door's password," said Serana.

Nero had tried to answer the door's question, but had used the wrong password, the one meant for the Falkreathe Sanctuary. He'd lost patience at this, and decided to use a much more effective means of entrance. Even if Serana and Lydia had forgotten to cover their ears.

Inside, they looked about. It was empty.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's here... could be a trap," posed Lydia.

Nero adapted to this circumstance and took a breathe,

"LAAS YAH NIR"

He looked about, and saw nothing but the life essences of himself and the other two.

"See anything?" asked Serana.

"There's no one here."

Lydia and Serana looked about quizzically, confused.

"Wh..."

"Ohhh shit."

"They're gone," said Lydia gravely.

Nero paced for a moment, before swiftly throwing his sword straight into a stone wall and screaming in anger. His shout rumbled the walls and ceiling of the Sanctuary, until he fell to his knees.

"They must've... they must have found out we were coming," deduced Lydia.

"From Asmund..." said Serana grimly as she closed her eyes.

Nero lay on his knees, almost as if in defeat. There was a deafening silence in the room. Serana felt no urge to break it.

"Did they kill him?" Lydia finally asked.

Serana turned back to her, and gave her a grey look. She then went to Nero, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He absently raised his own and placed it upon hers. They stayed there for a moment, before Nero stood up straight.

"If they knew we'd be coming, chances are they know everything. They won't have missed details. They know that the injured thieves are at the Falkreathe Sanctuary, the few remaining targets they have. They've probably gone there."

Nero went to his sword lodged in the wall and with one strong tug he yanked it out.

"Nero, won't they be waiting for us?" Serana asked.

Nero sheathed his sword on his back, "probably. I don't care at this point. They want me to chase them, I'll chase them. I'm not letting them get away this time. Not one of them is surviving. Not one."

He started to walk towards the exit, where the door used to be which was now just a broken-in hole, and turned to Lydia on the way out.

"Lydia, you stay here, wait for the others to arrive. Tell them to come to Falkreathe, to the Sanctuary there. It's in the middle of the woods, you know it?"

"Not exactly, but I'll just follow the sight of carnage and mayhem. That's where I usually find you."

She saw Nero's expression on that in the way out. Bad joke, she thought to herself.

"Serana, come on. We have to get to Falkreathe."

Serana wasn't feeling any kind of good, "it's literally on the other side of Skyrim, it's going to be a long ride, Nero."

"Not so long," he corrected as they left the Dawnstar Sanctuary, and went a few metres towards the water.

"DURNEHVIIR"

The undead dragon appeared in front of him, "Ahhh Qahnaarin, I have been seeing you very often of late. In no regret of course; I relish every opportunity to fly across the skies of Tamriel."

"Well then we'll both be happy. I have to ask a favour, Durnehviir."

Not long after, Nero and Serana were riding on the dragon's back as he flew across the skies above Skyrim. The light of the moons shone on the mountains below. Serana clung to Nero with her arms linked around him as they flew. She rested her head on his back.

"You seem a lot better with this now compared to last time," offered Nero, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled, "you can't beat the view," she replied.

"There's nothing like it," agreed Nero.

A moment of silence passed as the wind blew strands of Serana's hair across her face. Nero looked over his shoulder at her; he could tell something was wrong, and knew just about what it was.

"We did everything we could, Serana."

"If we had, he'd be safe. He'd be protected," she said with a weak tone, "that's what we're meant to do, to keep them safe. How can..."

She didn't finish. As hard as it was, she didn't want to burden Nero with it.

"How can what?" he asked.

He needed to know.

"How can we protect our own children if we can't protect him?"

Nero didn't answer. Either he'd been thinking the same, or it had just hit him hard. He stayed silent. Serana took it as response enough, and closed her eyes. They flew the rest of the way in silence.

 _~ The Falkreathe Sanctuary ~_

Asmund had a blindfold over his head as people pulled him along by his arms. They had been travelling quite a while. In a carriage too. He'd heard something about needing it for their mother, and someone being unyielding. There was also that girl's voice, Babette. There were more footsteps, but otherwise, Asmund had no idea where they were or where they were going. It was a long journey though.

He knew they were in woods, that much was clear. They'd stopped at some point for the strange man with the weird way of speaking to bring his mother with them. A man had grabbed Asmund by his collar and gotten him to his feet to walk with them. His hands were tied, so he had no way of properly fighting back. Not that he could anyway; these vampire-assassins were fast and agile, and used darkness to move, and he had a blindfold on. If he tried to resist or run away they would kill him. He had no chance and no choice. He followed the man pulling him.

Soon enough they came to a halt, and a deep, evil voice began speaking, "what is the music of life?"

"Silence, my brother," answered who Asmund assumed was the 'leader' of the group. He also assumed that to be the dark elf he'd laid eyes on earlier.

"Welcome home," answered the evil voice, and then he heard the scraping of stone on stone, like a door opening.

"Move," commanded the man holding him, and Asmund went along. They must've went into some sort of cave, he could feel the movement of wind and an enclosement around them. They walked down some stairs and past a room, down again, until they came to a halt.

"There's no one here?" asked some voice.

"They have to be," answered the dunmer.

The man holding Asmund took off his blindfold, and Asmund got a proper look at their whereabouts. They weren't outside anymore, that much he could be sure of. It was dimly lit, but a dying fire was burning out in the middle of the room.

There's a fire. Someone's here.

Looking around, Asmund shared eye contact with the dark elf, who looked straight at him with his evil glowing red eyes. He looked from Asmund to the dying fire.

"We are not alone. They are hiding. Spread out, find them," ordered the dunmer. The assassins around scrambled and went around the cave, weapons drawn. There was only about eight of them. The man holding Asmund pulled him along and forced him to the ground next to the fire, "stay here," he ordered before going off with the others to search.

Asmund looked at the dunmer, and at Babette who appeared next to him.

"He will know to come here," she warned him.

"He shouldn't even know about this place," answered the dunmer bluntly.

"But he does. He sent the thieves here, he knew it was abandoned. He will come."

"Maybe so. If he does, I will be ready for him."

"He is not our contract. We receive no payment for him."

"It's not about payment. He hasn't stopped since he became aware of our existence. I won't run from him any longer."

Babette went in front of the dark elf, getting his full attention, "we have lost almost our entire Brotherhood in a matter of days. It took us years to build it back up. Years. We cannot lose it all completely over a single man."

"We won't."

"And how do you know?"

Soon enough, the assassins came back, dragging two thieves along, a man and a woman, both of whom were bloody and beaten. Rune and Saphire, he thought they were called. They dropped them at the fire near Asmund, and nocked arrows ready to fire on them at any moment.

When Asmund looked back, the dark elf was looking at them, at Asmund particularly.

 _~ Outside ~_

Durnehviir landed in the forest, and Nero and Serana climbed off.

"Thank you, Durnehviir."

The dragon bowed its head, before disintergating back into the soul cairn, out of existence. Nero turned from the empty ground to Serana, who was waiting. Silent.

"Let's go," she said lightly, and began walking.

Nero walked up and grabbed her arm, stopping and turning her to face him.

"We can't blame ourselves for what happened to Asmund."

"How can I not, Nero? He's been in danger so many times. And it's because of us. Even if we'd let the guards arrest him back in Solitude, he'd be safe right now. I just... how can we be parents if we can't even be guardians? I..."

Serana went and sat on a fallen tree, and put her head in her hands. Nero sighed sadly, and came over to is wife. He went down on a knee and cupped her face in his hands, raising it up to his own.

"There was never any stopping Asmund, no matter how much we tried. The most we can do now though is make sure that none of those filthy bastards ever harm another person ever again."

Serana looked up at her husband. She could see that he was fighting off the feelings she was having, but they were clawing at him nonetheless. But he was right. The Brotherhood had to be dealt with. Once and for all.

Serana nodded, and Nero leant in to kiss her. They stayed for a moment.

It made her smile, despite all.

"It's been quite a while," she said.

"Suppose it's been a busy week," smiled Nero.

Serana stood and they embraced each other, holding each other close for a moment, until Serana looked up at Nero, "then let's finish it."

Nero nodded, and slowly they separated, and pressed on.

They passed through the woods of the forest outside Falkreathe; Nero remembered being there with Brynjolf. It felt like an age ago, but it was just a couple of days back. They came to a small clearing, where Nero could see the door. It was open.

"They're here," he said, and unsheathed both his swords.

Serana scanned the darkness with her vampire eyes.

"We're not alone here, Nero. They've surrounded us. I see four at least. They're luring us into a trap."

"That's what they think," he replied bluntly, and went down to the doorway. Serana followed, magic at the ready to use in both her hands. Down the stairs they went in the dimly lit until-recently-abandoned Sanctuary. Soon enough, they came to the main room. Nero and Serana walked a few metres into it and stopped.

A dark elf stood centrally in the room, behind three people on their knees. They all had prisoner's hoods on, and their hands were bound. Four assassins stood spread out across the room, swords and bows in hand, and two moved further so that they now surrounded Nero and Serana. A jester stood in the corner in front of a stone coffin.

Nero frowned, looking straight at the elf.

"Knew I'd see you again."

The dunmer chuckled, "same to you. You haven't seemed to stop getting on my nerves. You've been in my way for a while now. Did you really think I'd run from you forever?"

"Well I thought that was how your little band does it: kill innocent people, then run away before anyone can stop you."

"Innocent people? You think everyone we get a contract for is innocent? You think those thieves were innocent, the ones you protected? There are monsters everywhere, Dragonborn, and unfortunately you aren't always there to stop them. Do you know what my first contract was?"

"No, and I don't care. You are all murderers, and even worse, _blood-sucking_ murderers, when did that happen?"

"When we realised we were not fast enough to evade the Penitus Oculatus before they destroyed us. It was pure chance we survived. We needed to evolve, adapt if we were to live on. The blood of the beast makes us not only faster but stronger."

"Yeah, it really helped in Riften."

The dunmer growled, "why have you even been chasing us? We never came after you."

"Right now, it's because you took someone important to me."

"A thief?"

"A child."

"Ahhhh..."

The dunmer frowned, "you have your weaknesses, Dragonborn. Something that has become apparent to me very recently."

He took the hood off of the first prisoner, revealing a bound and gagged young boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"ASMUND!" they both exclaimed at the same time, and made an effort to move forward, until the dunmer unsheathed a daedric sword and held it at his neck. Nero and Serana stopped, as the dunmer twisted the blade on Asmund's skin.

"Children. Of course. How ever did I not see it? Now I know what you must be thinking. Want to play your oldest trick and use your voice-powers. But nothing you say will stop me from killing this boy if I hear it. I will be faster."

Nero stifled his words; he was very anxious and angry, and Serana felt the same. She counted how many there were in the room. Four assassins other than the dunmer and the jester. She remembered counting four in the woods outside. That's all the Brotherhood left; eight assassins, a dunmer, and whoever the jester was. He was giggling to himself in his corner in front of the coffin.

"But of course, how could I forget, the very people that you bled to protect, for some reason. The weakest of them to top it off."

The dunmer pulled the hoods off the other two, both of whom were also bound and gagged. It was Saphire and... Rune. They were bloody and hurt, still not recovered from their injuries. They would barely be able to fight now.

"A child and a pair of thieves. Nero, is it?" the dunmer asked.

"What do you want?" Nero asked in a very serious tone.

"I want you out of the way."

The four assassins around them came closer, and two with bows drew their arrows back, ready to fire.

"It's not personal."

"Really? Not personal? After I destroyed you? Alright then."

The dunmer frowned, and then raised his other hand and the assassins stopped.

"What?"

Nero looked at him, "I thought you knew, I thought you all knew. The reason you're on the run like this, and have been for years... is me."

The dunmer frowned more in confusion, "wh..."

"I was there. I led the Penitus Oculatus, with Commander Maro. I killed them all. Including Astrid. It wouldn't have happened if she hadn't kidnapped me. I followed her. I found this place. And I ended you. At least I thought I did. If you're still here, that means at least one of you was a coward."

The dunmer was silent, eyeing Nero with his red eyes.

"I'll admit, though, you have me a lot better than Astrid had me. She didn't even gag me. It is pretty low, using Asmund and them as hostages, but with the Brotherhood, I'm not surprised."

"Enough talk! It's time to end this!" cried the dunmer, raising and pointing his sword at Nero.

"Asmund," said Nero, getting his attention. The kid looked up straight at him.

"When he kills me, stay with Saphire, and especially _Rune_."

Asmund looked confused for a moment, until his eyes widened. He then opened one of his bound hands, closed his eyes, and placed something on the ground. Almost momentarily, an explosion erupted right behind Asmund and almost direcly below the dunmer, throwing him, Asmund and the thieves apart. The blast sent the four assassins off guard, and Serana began throwing ice spikes and magic at them. Nero went straight for the dunmer, throwing himself at him. They staggered across the floor, but Nero was quick to scramble to his feet, and begin fighting. He threw hard strikes down and caused the dunmer to back up. Then, quickly, he looked back to Asmund,

"Asmund! Get yourself and the thieves back!"

Asmund heard and tried to get to Rune and Saphire who helped him to the other side of the room, away from the conflict.

Serana dodged one vampire-assassin as they tried to take a bite out of her, but was prepared for the next attack. The vampire came at Serana, and with her elven dagger, she staggered with it and plunged the dagger into the vampire's throat.

Nero kept up the attack; he was quick, fast, and strong. The dunmer was blocking his attacks though with his daedric sword. He pulled a dagger off of his belt though and added it to the fight, weaving in and out trying to get a cut at Nero. He was faster now though, and easily able to move to defend himself. At least mostly. The dunmer got a cut in on his arm, and across his stomach, barely though. Nero locked his swords with the dunmer's weapons at one point and struggled against him. The dunmer's vampiric strength was giving him an edge though.

Nero smiled, "WULD!"

They flew across the room into the word wall at the far end, cracking it slightly.

The dunmer got to his feet, and threw his dagger at Nero, who only deflected it away with his sword.

Asmund stayed with the thieves, thinkiing they were somewhat safe, until he saw the faintest shape of a shadow in the corner of his eye. He turned back, "WATCH OUT" he tried to say through the gag, it came out muffled though.

The little girl bit down on Rune's neck hard and he screamed, and Saphire backed away in fear. Asmund, now more angry than afraid, grabbed a rock and threw it at her. It hit her straight in the face and she reeled back whilst Rune quickly crawled away to hold his bite wound. Slowly, she turned back to Asmund, fangs bared, revealing her true nature. She screached, and ran at him, and Asmund barely brought his arms up in time to resist. She crashed into him, pushing him to the floor, and tried to bite him. He struggled to resist, pushing her face back with all his strength.

Serana grabbed a vampire and threw her into the wall, then immediately followed with an ice-spike straight into her chest, killing her instantly. Hearing a scream though, she turned to see Asmund struggling against a little girl trying to bite his face in the far end of the room.

"Asmund!" she called, turning to run for him, when suddenly something cut her side. She almost screamed and turned to her side immediately, just to see the jester with ebony daggers in both his hands.

"Mother is not pleased," he said very creepily before throwing another slash towards Serana. She stepped back just in time to dodge it, and was now holding her side which she could feel was bleeding. He came forward slowly with a very creepy smile across his face.

"We mustn't upset mother!"

Serana looked to Asmund, who was still struggling to push the little girl off. Anger built up inside her, and she stopped backing up. The jester laughed as he went in for the kill. It was too late for him to realise it was a trap though, as Serana was quick to step around him, grab his arm, and with her anger-fuelled strength, throw him across the room into the little girl on top of Asmund.

They bounded off of him, staggering away, whilst Serana ran to the boy. She helped him up onto his feet and cut his bonds with her dagger, and with his free hands he took the gag off. The jester and the girl though had recovered from their tumble and were now walking forward, the jester holding his ebony daggers, and the girl baring her teeth completely. Once up and standing, Serana kept Asmund behind her as she backed away.

"A vampire," noticed the girl, "fighting against your own kind. But I suppose that's to be expected from the traitor of the Volkihar clan."

Serana's eyes widened, how did she... well, she knows what I am.

"You know who I am, so you know I am much stronger than you," Serana warned her.

"Yes, but the boy isn't. Bring me her head, Cicero."

The jester rushed at Serana, blades raised to slice her. Serana barely moved herself and Asmund out of the way in time. They became separated though, and Cicero kept on her, whilst the girl aproached Asmund. He backed up, away from her, as she slowly came for him with fangs bared and a lust for blood.

Elsewhere, Nero fought on against the dunmer. Their blades clanged, rang and intwined in a dance of strikes and slashes. Nero caught the dunmer's blade in his own, locking it in place and trying to pull it away. The dunmer adapted, and pushed forward, bringing him and Nero to the ground. The daedric blade was now pushing down against Nero's swords towards his throat.

"I have sacrificed everything for this Brotherhood and I will not let you take it all away from me!" the dunmer screamed as he pushed down with all his might against Nero. The blades struggled and scraped.

Nero put all his strength into his arms and pushed the dunmer off, giving him time to get to his feet ready to block another attack the elf threw right after. He blocked with hard force, sending the dunmer off balance, which he used to his advantage as he smashed the hilt of his sword into the dunmer's face. The elf staggered back, blood splattered from his cheekbone. It made him angrier though, as Nero could see his fangs and teeth baring.

"I will kill you tonight, Dragonborn, and exact vengeance for my fallen brothers and sisters. I will cut off your head as an honour to Astrid, and to all of my brethren that you have slain!"

"You talk too much," said Nero as he threw his left sword straight at the dunmer, who barely blocked it with his own, before following up with a run and a battle cry as he brought his blade crashing down on the dunmer, and the chamber was filled with the clash of dragonbone of daedric metal.

Asmund raised his hands, and threw fireballs at Babette, who only dodged one, then another, then the next, and in a move too fast for Asmund to see, she lunged forward, grabbed his wrists and pushed him to the ground. He tried to struggle against her, but she was too strong for him.

"No one will save you now," she laughed before opening her mouth to take a bite, when suddenly a man tackled her off of him. Asmund sat up to see the thief, Rune, trying to get a hold of her.

Serana grabbed one of the jester's wrists and smashed the dagger he'd held in that hand away, breaking a few bones in the process. He brought his other towards her face though, trying to stab her.

"Come-EGH-on! Let Sithis take you to a better place! Stop upsetting mother!"

Suddenly, a blade pierced through him and protruded through his shoulder from behind, splurting blood out from him on Serana whom he released.

"Wha..?" he began, turning around to see Saphire, the thief, holding her bloody side. Serana took her chance, grabbing the jester by the throat and lifting him off the ground. He gurgled, trying to speak whilst choking. Then, with her other hand, Serana grabbed the side of his head, and with one twist, she snapped his neck, and dropped him.

"That guy had some mother issues," said Saphire.

Serana looked up at her, before turning back to see Asmund, and Rune on top of the girl, trying to keep control of her. He failed though as she threw him right off, and went straight for Asmund. Almost without thinking, Serana took out her elven dagger and threw it across the room, into the girl's chest. She screamed, and fell down as she ran.

Serana rushed over to Asmund and made sure he was okay. Rune recovered, though he stayed lying down.

"Asmund, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm-I'm fine. Really."

She hugged him, and he returned the embrace. It was a good moment before she heard the groans and cries of the little girl nearby. She looked over to see the girl crying and holding her side.

"I can't believe you've done this," she said in a whimpery tone. Serana stood up straight and came over. The girl pulled the elven dagger out, threw it away and held her side, before looking up at Serana as she stood directly over her. Serana wasn't moved or affected at all, and leant down to pick up her dagger. The girl began backing away.

"You would kill an innocent little girl?"

Serana reciprocated her innocent tone, "probably not, if you were an innocent little girl. But you can't fool me in here, I know exactly what you are."

The girl shifted her persona completely, and went back to feral and beastly as she tried to stand up and bite Serana. But she wasn't fast enough, as Serana punched her in the face so hard she was knocked out, and collapsed to the floor.

"Done and done," she said to herself.

Across the room, Nero smashed the daedric sword out of the dunmer's hands, leaving him armless.

"Give it up, already. It's over," ordered Nero.

"It is never over for us, dragonborn. We will always survive."

"Not this time."

Nero kicked him into the stone coffin, where he staggered and fell to the floor. He seemed defeated, until he suddeny turned and ran for the exit. He darted between Serana, Asmund and the thieves and began scaling the stairs. Nero bolted after him. Serana watched him go past; he was in no hurry to let the dunmer get away. She turned to the others, "stay here."

Outside, he followed the dunmer into the woods, and heard him cry, "kill him!"

Then, he immediately saw the four other assassins advance towards him. They came at him fast. But tonight, he was faster. In a scene of blood and death, Nero killed one and a second almost effortlessly. The last two were about to engage, when one felt a lightning bolt strike him from the side. Nero turned to see Serana.

"GO!" she shouted.

Nero obeyed and left the last men for Serana to deal with as he chased the dark elf. Through the woods, past trees here and there. He followed the dunmer, who didn't seem to let up. He was closing in. Closer. Closer. He saw a chance, and he threw his sword straight into the back of the dark elf, who fell straight over forward.

The dark elf almost screamed as blood began pouring out of the protrusion of the dragonbone blade. He did scream though when he felt it pulled out, and a hand grab his arm and twist him over so he laid on his back and faced the man now in front of him.

Nero stood above the dying assassin, his dragonbone sword stained with blood in the light of the moons. The dunmer panted, unable to move. He put the tip of his sword to the dunmer's throat.

"Any last words? Something you want to say?"

The dunmer almost laughed, "you would make a good assassin."

"Wouldn't ever be an assassin."

"You'll never get the chance now. Sithis has cursed you. The Night Mother has cursed you. I have cursed you. We will never stop, Dragonborn. The Brotherhood will never stop. We will be back! We will return, and we will kill everyone you love! Your wife! Those thieves! That boy! WE WILL KILL THEM AL-!"

Nero sliced his throat in one swift move, and the dunmer choked for a moment, before he lowered his head onto the ground, and he died. Nero stood there a moment, before cleaning and sheathing his sword, and then turning and walking away.

He returned to Serana who stood above the dead bodies of the last two assassins.

"I hope these two weren't much trouble."

"Two less to worry about," replied Serana, "'ll take it your walking back so calmly means you caught that guy?"

Nero nodded, "it's done."

She smiled, "now I didn't think I'd heard that all week."

Nero returned the smile, "I don't think the others did either. Let's go tell them."

Inside, Nero and Serana found Asmund, Rune and Saphire sitting by the erected fire, resting, but with weapons in hand. They each turned to see them enter, and tried to stand. Asmund broke into a run towards Nero and Serana, and embraced them. They held him tight, staying there for a good few moments, before slowly they separated.

"Is... is it done? He didn't get away, did he?" he asked.

Nero looked down at Asmund, and answered lightly but firmly, "no. He didn't. It's done. The Brotherhood is no more."

Asmund smiled, and embraced them both again.

 **Author's Notes**

It's been quite a while, huh? Yeah my whole "next arc will be out by February" thing didn't quite go according to plan. End of year exams surprisingly turned out to be very time consuming, but now that it's summer I'll be free to get a lot more writing done.

So, it's done. the Brotherhood is defeated. Only one more chapter for this story which should wrap a few things up. I've already started writing it and I mean to get it out in a time frame that is a lot more reasonable than about three months, so I'll say it's 'coming soon' (I should've started saying that a long time ago).

Just a point about this story, I feel pretty bad about essentially making the dragons a taxi service for Nero. They really aren't, but riding a dragon across Skyrim can be damn helpful if you're in a rush (at least I like to think, if anyone's ever played the Dragonborn expansion, don't get me started, flying in circles, what?), but I'll try to correct that in future arcs.

Anyway, thank you for being patient my readers, you deserve a lot better than the three month wait, but rest assured the next chapter comes soon, and with it the end to this arc. I have a possible idea for the next arc and it would be shorter so I'll probably go for that, this long one has been... well, long.

 **Characters:**

Cicero: a member of the Dark Brotherhood and guardian of the Night Mother, you can meet him in the DB Questline and on the road normally (he needs help fixing his wagon)

Babette: Also a member of the Brotherhood and a vampire who's hundreds of years old. If you decide to destroy the dark brotherhood though, she's absent, along with Cicero.

 **Dragon Language:**

LAAS YAH NIR : Life Seek Hunt

WULD : Whirlwind

Thank you for reading, I'll see you in the next chapter.


	11. Deeds of Vengeance 10

When the sun rose on Skyrim, the forest outside Falkreathe wasn't so empty anymore. Quite a few people had arrived, including the Penitus Oculatus, the Dawnguard, and the remaining members of the Thieves Guild. The Penitus collected the bodies of the assassins and set them all alight in a pile.

Nero spoke to the commander of the Penitus, who had arrived personally with the entire regiment, whilst Serana stayed with Asmund.

"You took out every one of them?" asked Maro, who seemed to be better than when Nero had last spotted him at Dragonbridge.

"As far as I know, yes. There may have been some who deserted, but with no Brotherhood to answer to anymore, they may be having a serious thought about their vampire-assassin careers. In any case, the Brotherhood won't be returning. It's gone. Forever."

Maro nodded, and dismounted off his horse to walk over to Nero.

"You did well, Legate. Though I'm not sure who exactly you worked with in order to find the Brotherhood, I am glad that you took the initiative to try and seek them out. I didn't have much luck after... after they killed my son, Gaius."

"I'm sorry, commander. If I had-"

"No, no, Legate, you hold no blame. We took the credit for extinguishing the murderers last time, I won't make that same mistake this time. Skyrim will know it was you and your companions that slew the Brotherhood, once and for all."

"Thank you sir. I really couldn't have done it without help though."

Maro nodded, "my daughter in law, Faida, still grieves for her husband. But I will bring her this news. That my son's killers met their fates here today. Though it may not dispel her grief, I hope it will bring her some form of closure, as it has brought to me. Vengeance is poison in one's heart, Legate, and justice is the only real cure."

The commander then had a wagon bring forwad the large stone coffin that was inside the Sanctuary earlier, "we recovered this from inside. Ghastly thing. It's the Night Mother. It's in my responsiility to deal with it; as long as it survives, the ideology of the Brotherhood does too."

"Throw it in the ocean," said Nero, "get rid of it. Dump it in the sea, for no one to ever find."

"Ahh. I had thought to bury it, but that idea works much better. I'll have it transported to Solitude to do so."

A Penitus guard came up to Maro with a large pouch, and handed it to him.

"A feat like this deserves so much more, but I'm afraid this is all I can give you, Legate."

He handed Nero the large pouch of coin. It was heavy.

"Thank you again, Legate. To you and your companions. You've done a great thing. We won't forget it."

The commander turned back to his garrison, but stopped at the last second, "we could give you a ride back to Solitude?"

Nero turned back to see Serana with Asmund, speaking to him and Lydia.

"No thanks, Commander. I'm going that way, but I have some business to attend first."

Maro nodded, "as you will, Legate. Safe travels."

Nero tilted his head to him as he took his leave.

At the Sanctuary door, Dawnguards were transporting a bound Babette out into the sunlight with a chain around her neck. She scowled and bared her fangs in anger, "you think chains will hold me!?"

Serana turned from Asmund and Lydia to see Babette being pulled away, and told Lydia to take Asmund inside. Then she came over and knelt down in front of the girl, "I think you deserve a lot worse. No one's comfortable with harming you while you look like a young girl. But you couldn't be further from it. I know what you are, and exactly what you deserve," she spurned with disdain towards Babette. The little girl only scowled back at her, but then, wore a sly smile.

"What I've to expect from the killer of her own kind," she looked over at Nero, and then back at Serana, "and you think you can ever have love again."

Serana came back at her, "they're going to cure you of it, take it away from you, so you'll never turn or kill anyone ever again. Hope you enjoy being mortal. Then you really will be nothing more than just a little girl."

"Of course you'd use the word 'cure', you're not really one of us, not anymore. We would look out for one another," she stopped and sniffed for a moment, before turning even more repulsed, "ohhhh you have the stench of life inside you. You think you can ever be a good mother?"

Serana frowned, silent.

"You think we're evil, that we're blood-sucking monsters," the men began to pull her away, "imagine what your child will think of you!"

Nero looked towards the commotion from his ways over, and came over to Serana, who stood arms folded, silent.

"Her father is going to be so cross with her," he joked, until he saw Serana, looking down. He put a hand on her, "hey, you okay?"

She looked up, "yeah, I'm fine."

Nero wanted to say more, before a third voice came, "Nero and Serana?"

They both looked up to see an orc Dawnguard, as was clear by his armour, come up to them. Nero nodded, "that's us."

"Good work on locating and destroying this nest of vampires. The blood suckers got what they deserved."

"That they did," agreed Nero, "more good news to Isran, I'm sure. Speaking of Isran, where-"

"He was a little busy when your blonde friend came knocking, already away on a job. Left me in charge."

"Who's in charge now?"

"Dunno, don't really care. Probably that priest, knowing his attitude. Isran should be back by the time we return."

"He'll be happy to hear about this," disclosed Nero, noticing Serana's silence.

"He will. We'll deal with the little one. See if we can't try and rid her of the disease. There's a man in Morthal we'll have to stop to speak to, and... well, that's our work to deal with."

"Good luck with that then, and give Isran my regards."

The orc nodded, and bid them farewell, before turning to leave with Babette and the other Dawnguards, leaving Nero and Serana alone, and the Guild who were inside. Nero went and took Serana's hand, pulling her back out of the thought she seemed to be burried in.

"Serana, something's bothering you. Please tell me what it is."

Serana looked up at her husband. The moment seemed very long. Then she put on a smile.

"Later," she said, "let's go see the Guild."

Nero furrowed with worry, but followed Serana down into the Sanctuary, where the Guild seemed to be convening.

Rune was on the floor holding his bite-wound, and seemed to be angry at Delvin, making no effort to hide it either.

"I can't believe you just HID the entire time!"

"What was I s'posed to do?" defended Delvin, "come to the rescue all by me bloomin' self? With me injuries?" he showed his wounded side and arm which were bandaged and tied tightly to prevent any further blood loss.

"Yeah, real hero, Delvin," sighed Vex with her arms folded.

"Nero!" said Brynjolf, turning from the recovering Guild towards Nero and Serana. He came over, with a nice smile on his face.

"Sorry you missed the action," said Nero, "we would've waited in Dawnstar. If, you know, they were actually there."

"Don't worry, lad. It's enough to us that they're gone. That they're dead, and not a threat to us anymore. And here, at last, we can begin to rebuild all we've lost."

Brynjolf sighed, "so much happened the last few days..."

"Feels like it's been an age," admitted Vex who came over, "good to see neither of you died," she met Serana's gaze, who smiled.

Karliah appeared too who, like Brynjolf, was back in ordinary thief armour.

"Though it feels we've completed our mission, there is now much work for us to do. And I couldn't be happier, to begin to gain back all the years I lost being a thief. I see this less as an end for the Guild, but rather a beginning. A new start for us. Long awaited."

"Oh, and before I forget..." Brynjolf took out one of the eyes of the Falmer; it's diamond-like surface glimmered in the light, "we decided you were at least entitled to a cut of the riches."

He handed Nero the eye, "even if they were for different reasons, you helped us. We wouldn't be here without you, both of you. We'll be needing the other to begin to rebuild the Guild. Might take a while, a few bribes, and a lot of new recruits, none of whom will be children, on my word. But we should survive. And we'll have a permanent code written on the wall: no stealing from the Dragonborn, or any of his family, ever."

Nero smiled, "can't argue with that," he folded his arms, "what will you do about Maven?"

Brynjolf's look turned a little sour, "bah, we've no business with her. Besides Mercer Frey, vengeance isn't our forte. If she keeps coming after us, we'll deal with her, but for now, we'll just focus on getting back on our feet."

"We'll need to dig up some of our old contacts," added Karliah, "and will need to replace that door. But it'll always be open to you two."

Nero smiled, "thank you. It's time we be on our way."

"After the last few days, I won't keep you. Safe travels to both of you, and your lad," said Brynjolf as he shook Nero's hand. Nero nodded, before he and Serana turned to leave.

"Be seeing you around," said Vex to Serana, who smiled at her, before turning back and following Nero over to Asmund and Lydia. As soon as they were near, Nero motioned his head, "let's go."

Asmund stayed silent as they left the Sanctuary, went to their horses; he got on the same one as Lydia and they began riding. He wanted to explain to Nero he was sorry. He saw Nero speak to Serana silently as they went on. They weren't riding for very long though, as after a half hour or so, Asmund saw a familiar sight appear on the horizon.

The houses. The people. It was his village.

The town rested on the side of Lake Ilinalta, and as they rode in, Asmund could see his old house. The large inn, where he'd went to eat with his parents some nights. The small hill, outside the little hut... where the girl lived. There she was. Freya. Her red hair glistened in the light of the midday sun. She was practising her spells with her staff. She looked older now. But she was as beautiful as ever.

In front, Nero, Serana and Lydia were looking back at him.

"Promised to take you back here, didn't I?" said Nero.

Asmund was lost for words, "I-... I don't... you..."

Serana smiled, "come on, let's go see this girl I've heard so much about."

Asmund went red, as they prodded on, down the road, into the small village. They stopped in the centre, where they dismounted. Asmund was awe-struck. Home. He turned to his company. The only people who had really cared for him since he'd left the orphanage.

"Nero, Serana, I'm sorry, I-I-I know I should've-"

"Asmund," said Nero.

"I should've listened to you, not gotten myself taken-"

Nero raised a hand "Asmund!"

The boy ceased speaking at Nero's command, and listened intently.

Nero sighed, "you remind me of a kid I used to know. He did a lot of idiotic things in his youth too. Less so now, he's a lot smarter, and very handsome. Although he can be as stubborn as you are."

Nero put a hand on Asmund's shoulder,

"But something you both have in common, you know to appreciate the things you have while you have them."

Asmund smiled, and Nero embraced him, before slowly letting him go, "now, don't keep her waiting."

He looked to Serana who nodded in agreement, before turning towards the hill just beyond the village, and heading towards it. Nero came back and stood next to Serana and Lydia. They watched him walk up, and the girl turn to see him. She dropped her staff, freezing in place for a moment, before running and embracing him in her arms.

Nero smiled, and turned to Serana who was just as happy. They neeed no words, and turned back to see Asmund speaking to the girl excitedly, no doubt telling her of his adventures. Soon enough, he motioned towards them, and the girl looked over. Then, they spoke a moment more, before Asmund and the girl came down towards them, off the hill, holding hands.

"Nero, Serana, Lydia, this is Freya."

Freya smiled, "hi Nero, Serana, and Lydia. I'm-I'm Freya!"

She was buzzing with excitement, almost as much as Asmund, who continued, "Freya... she says I can _stay_ here. With her family."

"My ma and da will be fine with it. I'll make sure it is."

Nero looked from Serana and Lydia to Asmund, before smiling, "that's great, Asmund! That's fantastic!" he embraced the boy, as did Serana, before pulling away.

Nero smiled, "you'll have plenty of time to learn to properly cast a rune."

Freya turned to Asmund, "you've been trying runes? Before I even finished your lessons?"

"There were a few scenarios that called for it," admitted Nero, "oh, speaking of which..." he pulled out the eye of the Falmer from his saddle and passed it to Asmund, "here."

Asmund caught it and studied it a few moments, before looking up at Nero, surprised and confused.

"I don't understand?"

"Thought it was about time you got some fruit for your labours. Yours, to use any way you want."

He was awestruck, completely speechless.

"And if your lessons go too poorly, you're welcome a spot at the College of Winterhold."

"Wha? Really?"

"Archmage's permission," nodded Nero, smiling.

Asmund embraced Nero, and Nero patted his back, "try not to blow yourself up with a rune though, huh?"

"Oh I've gotta hear about all of this," said Freya.

"And you'll have more than enough time. Freya, keep an eye on Asmund, will you? He has a tendency to disappear," joked Serana.

"Don't worry," she turned to Asmund, "I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

Asmund smiled, before turning to Nero and Serana, "thank you, to both of you, all three of you! And Jordis, will you tell her thanks? And the Guild, and the Dawnguard, and the Penitinus.. the p-... the peni-"

"Anytime, Asmund. We'll see you again."

Nero and Serana embraced Asmund tight, before letting him go. He smiled, as he turned and followed Freya away.

Nero sighed, "they grow up so fast."

Serana turned to Nero, and leaned against his arm. They stayed there a moment. Peaceful. Serene. Content.

Then eventually, Nero broke the silence, "well, someone better get word to Jordis, tell her the orphans are safe now and that she can come home."

Nero and Serana turned to Lydia, who looked at them several times, before sighing, "oh alright then. I'll go to Riften and send her back to Solitude, and tell Constance Michel about Asmund, I'm sure her and his freinds will be happy for him, if a little sad," she climbed back onto her horse.

"Oh, he'll visit them," stated Nero confidently.

"You think?" asked Lydia.

"I know," he answered.

Lydia nodded, "after that, I'll return to Whiterun. I'm sure I'll soon see you there," she began riding.

"Lydia?"

She turned back.

"Thank you," smiled Nero.

She nodded to her Thane, before riding on, leaving him and Serana alone.

Serana watched Asmund and Freya on the hill, "I think we could do pretty good."

Nero looked down at her, before taking her chin and pulling her in for a long kiss.

"I think we could too."

Then, after a few moments in each other's embrace, they went and climbed back on their horses, and set off back towards Solitude. Back home.

 **Author's Notes:**

It's done! I've finished my first ever Fanfiction arc! Glad I could get this out a little earlier than my past chapters, and that I have finally delivered the conclusion to this first story. Like I said earlier though, I think the next one will be shorter. Still deciding what to call it, but I shall hopefully be beginning soon!

Also, good news everyone! I recently got a message from ss3dj, the author of Legends of the Dovahkiin, giving me his blessing for this story. This all came from him and his amazing story which I'd heartily recommend to anyone and everyone to read (mostly people who have played Skyrim) so don't forget to check him and all he's done out!

Thank you to all who are reading this story and have stuck with me this far. It's nearly been a year since I started this. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited this story, I'm glad my writing is of a good enough quality for it, and a special thanks to those who have left me their reviews, I always love to hear about how I can better my writing and storytelling skills, I really do appreciate it.

 **Characters:**

Freya : a young mage from a small villag on th border of Falkreathe; recently back from her studies at the College of Winterhold, she was friends with Asmund growing up and taught him all the magic he knows

 **Dragon Language:**

None used

Thanks again for reading, and please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think. That's all for now, see you in the next chapter!


	12. Monsters 1

Serana reached out with her hand from the shadow of the castle into the light. It stung her skin like a sunburn that she almost screamed, but bit her teeth instead. Her teeth felt different with the fangs. Everything felt different. She jerked her hand back out of the sun.

To her right, her mother was doing the same, but with much more resilience and tolerance. So much so, she managed to turn her attention away from herself to Serana.

"We have to do this, Serana. It won't get any easier."

"But it hurts so much," reasoned Serana.

"It will hurt for the rest of your life, dear. Nothing will change that. The more you do it, the more your body will grow used to it, and the more you'll be able to tolerate the pain."

Serana looked from her hand to her mother, who still had her own hand out in the sun. She

sighed, and reluctantly returned her hand to the light. And it burned.

 _~ The Present Day ~_

Serana walked out of her and Nero's house in Solitude and took a breathe of fresh air, before then pulling her hood up. It was morning in the city, nearing midday, and people were going about their business as usual.

Jordis joined her behind, "say hi to the Companions for me, and have a good trip!"

"Thanks Jordis. Not sure when we'll be back."

"Oh no worries, the house should still be here when you do."

"Be glad to have it to yourself again for a bit, huh?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to throw the world's biggest party in here while you're gone," joked Jordis.

"You know, now Nero and I are married, I can technically fire you," returned Serana playfully.

"Oh, you'd miss me too much," topped Jordis.

"Yeah, yeah. See you soon, Jordis."

Her housecarl waved Serana goodbye as she went down the steps and made for the city gate. Nero was at the stables, preparing for the trip, just outside Solitude. She passed through with ease, earning glances from passers by here and there. Some time back, no one in the world knew who she was. A lot had changed. She'd gotten used to the level of fame; being the wife of the famous Dragonborn had its attributes. She guessed Nero got many more looks, and not all of them kind. But they affected him no more than they affected her. She passed on through.

At the stables, she found him and a few other men loading a cart with chests. After he loaded one up, she went up behind him and surprised him with a kiss as he turned.

"Hello to you too," he said as soon as she pulled away.

"What's with all the chests?" she asked.

"Well now that we won't be 'living' in any of my other houses for much longer, I figured we could get some packing done a little sooner, and the East Empire Company have no shortage of empty chests."

"Oh well I'm sure sorting through your stuff in Whiterun will be fun," she groaned.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just that you should write a book on how to be a hoarder," joked Serana.

Nero looked stunned, "I have a lot of stuff, alright? If I didn't, the lakeview house would be pretty empty."

"I think in a few months, it will be full enough," said Serana, "all your housecarls plus me and you," she put a hand on her stomach, which had begun to broaden, "and our future little one."

Nero smiled, placing his hands on top of hers, and then around to her hips, "nothing sounds better."

He leant in for a kiss, and she wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

After finally parting, they both went around and got up onto the cart, and Nero took hold of the reins. He thanked the men in passing and tossed them some coins for their services, before riding away from Solitude towards Whiterun. As they did, Serana leant on Nero's shoulder.

"So this visit is pretty much the same as last time. Only, the chests are empty."

"Well, we left much later last time. But yeah, aside from that and the chests, pretty much the same," agreed Nero. He looked over at her.

"Are you still sure you want to leave now? We can wait until nightfall..."

She looked over at him, "you did that last time for me, now it's my turn to sacrifice. Don't worry, I can deal with the sun."

Nero looked down at her, and when Serana saw the look of unsurety, she leant over and kissed him, "anyone ever told you you're too considerate?"

"Huh, never considered that..."

Serana rolled her eyes and poked Nero who simply laughed, "do not start doing dad jokes."

He laughed, "alright, I'll save them for the little one."

"I feel bad for them already."

They rode for several hours, until evening, before Whiterun emerged on its high hill.

"Ah... good to be back," said Nero.

"How do you think they'll react to the news?" she asked.

"If I know the Companions, it'll be with a drink."

"Be nice to see Aela again."

"Yeah... odd question, but... have you told your mother yet?"

Serana looked up at Nero, "I... no. No, I haven't..."

Serana thought about that for a moment, "I should've. I should. Of course I should, I wouln't even be pregnant if it weren't for her."

"I imagine that conversation went down well," jested Nero.

"You don't want to know," topped Serana.

A moment passed, before Nero added, "also, her being your mother, she deserves to know."

Serana looked at Nero. His relationship with Valerica wasn't great, but it could be worse. Serana knew her mother wasn't fond of him, but respected her choices. At least now.

Her mother had made that potion. She'd helped Serana to have a family, despite her thoughts of Nero.

Serana would also have asked Nero why he said that, but she knew better. Though she didn't entirely understand him, she knew why he'd say that. Because he doesn't have a mother anymore.

After Nero had told her about his past that night, as much as it was, she wanted to know more. There was so much darkness and heartbreak. She wanted to hear some good part of it. She wanted to know about Nero's mother. Who she was. What she was like.

But she told herself that she knew enough. It wasn't worth making Nero relive bad memories just to sate her own curiosity. She respected him and the things he kept close to his heart.

Her thoughts went back to her own mother. Could she ever love Nero? Could she ever embrace him as a son? One thing was for sure, it would take a long time for that to ever happen.

Serana was so deep in her thoughts, she only snapped out of it when their carriage came to a stop in the middle of the road. She looked at Nero, who was staring into the distance.

"Nero, what's up? Why have we stopped?"

She followed his gaze to see something flying through the air.

"What the hell-..."

The 'something' slowly took shape and became a man, falling towards them.

"What the fff-!"

Nero put a hand on Serana and ducked as the man crashed into the chests behind them, breaking wood and sending spikes and splinters hurling here and there.

Nero looked behind them to see a large man in steel armour, with long brown hair and broad shoulders, war-painted eyes, and an expression that was either pain or constipation.

"Farkas?"

"Watch out!" cried Serana, as a greatsword shot through the air, and into the wood between Nero and Serana. They looked at the sword for a moment, before turning to see the giant who threw it in the distance coming straight at them.

"Well. Shit."

Nero helped Serana off and they went around and pulled Farkas off, as the rumbling of running rock-sized feet rang through the air.

Nero fetched his sword off the pile, and went around to meet the giant, which was nearly on him, when suddenly, the sharpened head of an arrow bursted through its head. Slowly, and quite ungraciously, it fell straight over with a mighty boom.

Behind it, with a bow and arrow to her hands, Aela the Huntress came forward onto the giant's back, drawing another to release on the giant. When she realised it was dead though, she loosened her hands and relaxed. Soon enough she looked up to see Nero and Serana with Farkas near the damaged carriage. Vilkas appeared behind her on top of the giant, greatsword in hand.

"Harbinger!?" he exclaimed.

"Ah, it's nice to be welcomed," laughed Serana.

 **Author's Notes**

Ah. Shorter. Something with a little less commitment, and hopefully (definitely) won't take a year to get through. Welcome, my blessed readers, to Monsters, the second instalment of this story. It's more of a short story this time, as opposed to Deeds of Vengeance.

At long last, we have met the companions, if a little briefly. I wanted it to sort of mirror the first time you meet them in the game, when you're first travelling to Whiterun, and come across them slaying a giant on the road.

 **Characters:**

Aela the Huntress: A very attractive warrior woman. A wild animal in every aspect of her life ;)

Farkas and Vilkas: the brothers wolf. Vilkas is the brains, Farkas the brute.

 **Dragon language:**

None used


	13. Monsters 2

Serana had met the Companions a handful of times; back when Nero called on them to fight the Dawnguard, when they worked together to defeat Ursus and the werewolves, and when they'd appeared for her and Nero's wedding over a month ago.

And now she met them for an equally daunting task; to tell them she and Nero were having a baby.

Well, not exactly ALL of them, ideally the circle; Serana didn't know all the companions too well, save for Aela and the twins. She was happy to see Aela again, who now stood atop the dead giant, bow in hand, looking as fierce as ever. Serana remembered there was a time when she used to be jealous of Aela. Now, she just saw a very good friend.

Nero went to Farkas and helped him up.

"Harbinger!" exclaimed the companion, "I'm sorry for breaking your wagon. I lost my balance and the giant threw me."

Nero laughed, "it's no problem, Farkas, it's just a wagon. Just glad you're not splintered to death."

Aela and Vilkas came over to them as the three came around from begind the wagon.

"Harbinger!" exclaimed the other twin, "you're back!"

"Good to see you too, Vilkas," Nero took the companion's hand and bumped his shoulder, "can see you clearly had this under control."

"Bahhh, rogue giant, been giving the local farmers problems, stole one's cow. We went to get it back for him and... well, you saw how that turned out," explained Aela who looked to Serana, "nice of you two to step in."

"We thought you could handle it," joked Serana who embraced Aela.

"I think this calls for a drink," said Farkas.

"My brother is right. Nero, will you join us in the Bannered Mare for a round?"

"What's wrong with Jorrvaskr?"

"Ehhh, a rather severe brawl ended up breaking a few tables and setting one on fire, it's currently being refurbished. Besides, we're out of mead."

"Nothing sounds better Vilkas," smiled Serana.

"Splendid! I'll get the local guard to clear up this mess and tell the stable men to bring your wagon in! Let's go"

Not too long later they were sitting at a private table in the Bannered Mare. Lydia had joined them from Breezehome as they'd walked up. Farkas took the drinks from the bar in each hand and brought them over to it. He placed and slid each to everyone around the table, except Serana, who had her own red drink.

"You sure I can't get you one?" asked Farkas, "I mean, since I got everyone else one?"

"It's fine, Farkas, thank you though," she replied with a smile.

Farkas nodded and took a seat before Vilkas out his mug up and forward.

"Cheers!" he exclaimed, and everyone put theirs up to meet his. Their mugs clanged together loud, spilling a few drops on the table, and everyone took a long gulp of their drink.

"So," began Aela, "how was the honeymoon?"

"We heard you got involved in some business with the Thieves Guild? AND the Dark Brotherhood?" said Vilkas.

Nero and Serana exchanged humourous glances before both began explaining the details of their adventure after returning home. When they were done, Farkas had finished the last of his pint.

"I'm getting another round, Serana?"

"Not me, Farkas, thank you though."

"I'm alright for now too, Farkas," said Nero.

He nodded and left for the next round of drinks.

"Ohh you're still not over that night with Sam, huh Nero?" goaded Lydia with a smile.

"Ohh yes, Serana have you heard this story?" asked the Huntress.

"Night with Sam?" Serana said questioningly, looking over at Nero who seemed to go red and sip his mead quietly.

"Really? Married, been on the honeymoon, and you haven't even shared one of your best stories with your wife," topped Aela.

"It's a shame he's not here, I bet he'd liven this place up," said Nero.

"Think you'd pass on the drinking competition this time around though," smiled Aela.

"You have to tell me this story," pleaded Serana.

"Maybe another time," Nero cut Aela off from starting, "or after I've gone to bed to save me the embarassment. We actually have some news."

"News?"

The companions and Lydia eant in intentively.

Serana looked to Aela, who seemed to understand, even guessed it.

"I thought there was a reason you weren't drinking tonight," she smiled.

"I don't get it," said Farkas.

"We're having a baby, Farkas," explained Nero.

The glances around the table were shock and awe, and then smiles, save for Aela who was already happy and Lydia who already knew.

"Congratulations harbinger!" Vilkas almost bellowed.

"You're gonna be a father" Farkas said more questionioningly than statively.

Aela looked over at Serana who returned the look, and smiled.

The drinking turned celebratory as the evening wore on, causing Farkas to go all drowsy and fall asleep on the table. Nero was speaking with just Vilkas now, joking and laughing with him while Lydia and Aela spoke with Serana.

"How did he react when you told him?" asked Aela.

"Didn't have much time to before he had to rush off," said Serana, "but I guess, he reacted well?"

"So? Gonna have a baby shower?"

Serana looked at Lydia and then Aela, thinking silently "if only the boys could hear you now."

Before she answered though, Nero came over, "alright, I'm spent, and Vilkas is nearing his limit. I'm gonna get them back to Jorrvaskr and then head home," he leant down to Serana, "I'll see you later."

"Depends how long this sory about you and 'Sam' takes," smirked Serana.

Nero saw the same look on all the ladies faces and stood up, "well that's my cue to leave. But... I was very very drunk, okay?" said Nero with as much dignity he could muster on that subject before he turned to get Vilkas and a sleeping Farkas up and out of the inn back home, leaving Serana, Lydia and Aela alone. They each tipped their drinks before taking another swig.

Soon enough, they too had left the inn to go walking about the town.

"Ohhh I'm glad I'm not pregnant," said Lydia happily, "don't think I could give up a drink for even a week."

"No you wouldn't," agreed Aela.

"It's horrible," revealed Serana, "I don't know why I ever agreed to this. Aela, why did I ever agree to this?"

Aela laughed and the three linked arms, "because you are a loving wife who thinks that babies are the cutest things in the world and you can't wait to have many with your man."

"Shut up, don't know who the hell you're talking about," said Serana.

"I'd like a baby," said Lydia, causing the other two to go silent, and when she noticed she added, "one day. Not now. I'm in my prime, not letting a baby ruin this temple."

The other two laughed and Lydia joined in before Aela spoke up, "you better get some control on the bottle then, you won't be able to drink for months. Or fight."

Lydia drunkenly screamed, "noooo, that would be the worst."

"Well, there is an up side; your husband brings you anything you want and cooks you whatever you crave."

"Wait, Jordis told me, isn't that last part just cos you're bad at cooking?" asked Aela.

"Shut up," said Serana and the other two laughed.

They continued on through the streets of Whiterun.

Aela asked, "so what have you been drinking tonight?"

"This potion I need to drink. It's for my... vampirism," she said quietly.

"Ohhh," understood Aela, "like... blood?"

"Well... yes, actually. Not real blood. It's... it's like a trick, if that makes sense. It's like fake meat for vegetarians. Nero makes them for me."

Aela remembered Serana telling her about it once before, "I remember."

"Do you think the baby will come out as a... a vampire?"

"Oh gods' no. My mother didn't tell me so I don't think so."

After a small silence, Serana asked, "so what's this story of Nero and Sam?"

"Oh, hahaha, you're gonna love this. Sam turned out to be.. well, Nero got into a drinking contest with a daedra," explained Aela.

"WHAT!?"

They went on around Whiterun as Aela and Lydia told Serana the story of Sam Guevenne and how Nero had gotten so incredibly drunk with him that he'd ended up waking up in Markarth, with no memory.

"He had to clean up the temple with, as he quotes, 'the worst hangover of his entire life' more or less," laughed Aela.

"Do you remember him stumbling around town yelling "Sammy!" at the top of his voice?" chuckled Lydia.

"Only Nero can drunkenly manage to steal a goat, sell it to a giant, take a wedding ring and get engaged all in one night."

"Engaged?" Serana asked.

"Ahaha, oh yes, before you, Nero was deeply in love... with a hagraven," howled Aela.

Serana couldn't help herself, and joined in the laughter. She didn't need a drink to be enjoying herself there and then. The night went on with some funny stories before eventually the girls ran out of energy and finally decided it was time to try and stumble home.

"I'm gonna head back to Breezehome. Coming Serana?" asked Lydia.

"I'll join you in a bit," she answered, and Lydia nodded and turned to make her way back to the house.

Serana and Aela went on a bit, stumbling and laughing.

"Ohhh I needed this," admitted Serana.

"Well you should prepare yourself, as soon as the rest of the companions find out, there'll be a celebration as big as this one."

"You'll all take any excuse to have a drink, huh?"

"What else is there?"

They sat down on the steps to Jorrvaskr, and leaned back.

"So, have you thought of any baby names?" asked Aela.

"Not really. My mother would probably love to have her name slapped on it if it's a girl."

"What about a boy?"

"I don't think he'll get either of his grandfather's names if he is," admitted Serana.

"Well... whoever he or she is, they'll grow up to love their werewolf father and vampire mother," said Aela.

"Don't forget their fiery Aunt Aela," said Serana.

Aela laughed, and they stayed in silence for a moment.

"Well... werewolf father maybe, but I... I've been thinking recently."

"About?" asked Aela.

"Well, it would be nice to not always feel so thirsty. And to not always have to wear a hood when I go outside.."

"Serana, are you thinking of curing yourself?" asked Aela.

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry. Sorry I know it's been a while, a bit longer than I thought it would be in all honesty. Been working a lot this summer. Decided I'm not gonna be an adult, I;m gonna stay a child and have my parents pay bills and go shopping. But I've not left this yet.

So Serana and her girlfriends had a night out on the town, shame she couldn't have a drink though but it's all for the kid, right? And she finally learned the story of A Night to Remember, when Nero tried to outdrink a daedra.

Anyway, she's thinking about getting cured. In the past, she's broached this subject before, at least when asked about it by other people; when Aela asked about potions of blood, and when Frea asked how they can live together when she's immortal and Nero is not. A difficult question. Especially when being a vampire is pretty cool.

 **Dragon Language:**

None used

Thank you to my readers for sticking with me this long, and if there's something you think I could do better, or at all, drop me a review. See you in the next chapter!


	14. Monsters 3

Serana paced back through the streets towards Breezehome, going over all that she and Aela had talked about.

"Serana, are you thinking of curing yourself?"

"Pretty sure I am actually," she answered, "been thinking about it for a while."

"Why do you want to stop being a vampire, Serana? Someone pressuring you?"

Serana looked over at her, "you really think anyone could pressure me?"

Aela raised an eyebrow, "I hope not, for their sake."

Serana smiled, before looking up at the horizon.

"I've been a vampire for so long, Aela. Literally centuries. It's hard to remember what it was like before that. But all this time, I've had to sate a thirst for blood, avoid the Sun, and keep finding ways to be proud of what I am. I really don't want it anymore. The hood up every day, the potions of blood. I'm done with it."

"What are you going to do?"

Serana opened the door to Breezehome and let the warm feeling of home hit her. The fire was low in the pit on the floor nearby, and Meeko was sleeping next to it on the fur carpet. He raised his head when she came in and prodded over to her. Serana smiled and knelt down to scratch his neck.

"Who's a good boy, huh? Where's your dad?"

Meeko looked up the stairs and back at Serana before she smiled, stroked his head and stood up.

"Good boy, back to bed," she whispered and Meeko turned and went back to his spot, circling several times before laying down.

Serana silently went upstairs and around to the bedroom, where she found her husband sitting on the side of the bed, writing in his journal. He turned though to the sound of her entrance and smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, have a good girl's night out?"

Serana smiled, "for my first one in thousands of years, wasn't too shabby. The story of your previous engagement was particularly fun."

Nero's eyes widened before he closed them solemnly.

"No one's ever gonna let me live that down, huh?"

"Not a chance," laughed Serana before she removed most of her clothing, climbed into bed and put her arms around her husband.

"You being the spoon tonight, huh?" he smiled.

"You wish," she returned, "actually, I've got something to talk to you about."

He looked up from his journal at that, before putting it away and turning around to face her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm going to go away for a few days," she answered.

"O... kay. What for?" Nero asked curiously.

Serana wondered how best to put it, and realised there wasn't really any other way.

"I'm going to go get cured."

She watched Nero's expression change to surprise, "really?"

She nodded, "should only be gone for a few days, then I'll come back."

"Why... where did this come from?" he asked.

Serana explained everything; her conversation with Aela, her thoughts over the past month. Everything. When she was done, Nero sat back and swallowed it all.

"I need you to know, Nero, I'm not doing this because of you. You accepted me like no one else did. I know my being a vampire doesn't bother you, any more than your lycathropy bothers me. It's my choice."

Nero smiled, and Serana wondered why.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Sometimes you remind me just how much I love you."

He leant in and kissed her long and softly, and she cupped his cheeks in her hands as he did, before he finally pulled away.

"Who exactly are you going to see about this? That man in Morthal? Fa... Fari... Faleo.."

"Falion, and no. He deals with more common forms of vampirism, mine is a little more unique. I need to see someone with a few more years of experience than him, and who knows about my form of vampirism personally."

Serana watched Nero raise and furrow his eyebrows in thought for a few moments, trying to think of who she meant, before he finally realised.

"I guess you'll finally get the chance to tell your mother about the baby," he smiled.

"That's the idea," smiled Serana as she pushed him down into the covers and came down after him.

"When do you leave?" he asked before he began kissing her.

"In the morning."

"So we have all night," he said before attacking her neck, and she moaned in pleasure as he did so.

 _~ The Next Day ~_

Serana packed some things for the trip while Nero got breakfast ready. Lydia was sat at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Does Adrianne need to start hammering at the crack of dawn every day?" she groaned.

"Only when someone nextdoor has a hangover," joked Nero as he set the table.

Once breakfast was ready, Serana put the bag in a chair and sat down with Nero to eat something.

"So when will you be back?" asked Lydia.

"A few days. Essentialy going back the way we came yesterday so should arrive maybe by the morning tomorrow."

"Have fun," said Lydia, "more than I am right now."

Nero smiled, "maybe you see why I limit my intake now, huh?"

Lydia laughed, "not that far but getting there."

They broke their fast before Serana picked up her things and headed outside with Nero. She said bye to Lydia who wento up the stairs back up to bed.

"You wouldn't know she's a Housecarl, would you?" joked Serana.

Nero laughed, "looks like I'm carrying the burdens now."

They embraced each other tightly for a long while before eventually Serana pulled away.

"Well take care of her, I'm sure Farkas is in the same boat. And good luck with packing."

"I knew this was all a ruse for you to get out of helping!"

Serana smiled evilly, and kissed Nero.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Serana picked up her bag and headed for the gate which was opened by the guards soon as they saw her coming. She pulled up her hood for what she hoped would be one of the last times, and headed for the stables.

 **Author's Notes:**

Really enjoying writing things from Serana's perspective for a change. It's good to flesh out her character and follow her directly this time around.

Slightly shorter chapter but glad I could get something out!

 **Dragon Language:**

None used

Thank you readers for your patience, I'll work on the next one soon as I can!


	15. Monsters 4

It took Serana a good day to travel all the way back into Haafinger, passing through Dragonbridge and turning left before Solitude to head towards the Icewater Jetty. She walked nearby Northwatch Keep, which had been regarrisoned by the Thalmor, probably following Nero's 'visit' all that time ago. She thought it best to steer clear of them, and head straight for the boat. Once there, she dismounted and patted her horse which turned to head home. She then pushed the boat out and rowed across the water towards the island.

Castle Volkihar rose up above it into the clouds, looking dark and gloomy as ever. It was a strange thing, to be so sinister looking, and yet to have once felt like home to her. Those days were long gone though.

The boat slid up into the soil, and Serana carefully stepped out onto the beach and began making her way up to the castle. Remnants of gargoyles lay scattered about on the bridge; the remains from the battle when they came to storm the castle and face her father.

The front entrance was still a massive gaping hole from where Nero had blown it open with his Thu'um. She walked through and out of the cold northern winds, her heels making a tapping noise on the cold stone beneath her with each step. It was dark. Too dark for an ordinary person but she could see. The main hall. The tables. The throne. At least what was left of them. Looking down on them, she closed her eyes, and an old memory came to her.

The human flesh on the table looked utterly revolting. These were people, she thought, silently. She couldn't voice these thoughts, her father would scold her and her mother would lecture her on how they are simply sheep, just cattle. Food for them to feast on.

Serana didn't want to disappoint her mother... and being a vampire was an honour for their worship. But...

Pictures came to her head. Of a farmer. A soldier. A child. Multiple people. And then she looked at the meat spread across the tables of Castle Volkihar. People. Prey.

She picked up a piece of meat, bared her fangs, closed her eyes, and fed.

Serana opened her eyes agai, and it was dark. The smashed and broken tables were bare, and it was cold. She took a breath, and moved on.

"Mother?!" she called out, hoping for a response and searching for movement anywhere.

Suddenly, a swarm of bats flew past her and came together a few metres behind her to form a figure.

"Well, look who's come home."

Valerica stepped out of the darkness and drew her hood down to reveal herself. Serana felt herself tense only slightly, but she forced herself to let it down.

"You've returned from your honeymoon," said Valerica, "I hope the Sun was nice."

She chuckled at her own joke and Serana glared, "it''s good to see you too Mother."

"Quite, daughter. Though it could admittedly be in better conditions. The way your 'friends' ransacked this place, and it must've been your husband who blew the door open."

"Well it was that or we knock kindly, and somehow I don't think father would've us in."

"Indeed. Still, your husband could've been a bit more... considerate. It's not that I don't love living with the snow blowing into the hall but... I don't love it. Anyway, you're here. Some good news you've come to tell me?"

Serana remembered that, "yes. The potion, _your_ potion, it... it worked."

"Of course it did, I am a master of herbs and alchemy, dear."

Serana was slightly stunned by her reaction, or lack of reaction if anything.

"You're not happy?" she asked her mother.

"Of course I am dear, I'm very happy for you. You'll finally be starting your own family, I couldn't be happier."

You don't sound it, thought she didn't voice that thought.

"Well thank you for telling me. I suppose now you're wondering about baby names? I could tell you a few that have run in our family, on my side of course. There was my father, Virani-"

"I want to get cured."

Serana watched the gravity of her outburst weigh over her Mother, who stayed silent for a moment, dinking her words all in one.

"Excuse me?"

"I... want to get cured."

"Why? What would make you want that?"

Serana tried to think of the best way to put it, "I just... I don't want to be a vampire anymore. It's not me, not who I am. And you're the only person I know who can help me."

She realised that was probably the best way to put it, and watched it sink in as her mother was silent for a moment, before speaking up.

"Come with me, dear."

Seana followed he mothe through the now lit castle, eventually coming to an open doorway that led into the courtyard.

"You... you cleared the doorway? Cleaned out the debris?"

"Well, it's not like your father is around here to argue now is he?"

She led them into the large courtyard, where she and Nero had come to when they were first looking for her, in order to find the elder scroll. Felt like a lifetime ago. It took a moment though for Serana to register, bu she did. The colours. Her mother had been tending the garden again.

"Oh... wow."

She went down the stairs and looked around the flowers and bushes.

"Mother, it's... it's beautiful."

"Do you remember when you used to come out here with me, help me with the flowers?"

Serana smiled, looking back on a fond memory for the first time since she got there.

She knelt down to examine a flower in the soil, about to bloom, "it's just like how it used to be."

"Out here, Serana, you could tell me anything. Now tell me why you want to stop being a vampire."

Serana looked up from the flower to her mother, then stood up and turned to face her directly.

"Ever since I woke up, since Nero woke me up... I've finally gained perspective on my family and my life, and it's... it's made me realise who I am."

Valerica listened silently and intently, something Serana wasn't expecting.

"And... Nero isn't a vampire. He's not..."

"Immortal?" finished Valerica.

"Yes-"

"I knew that idiot had something to do with this-"

"NO! Mother! He's not... he didn't choose this. I am."

Valerica kept on listening.

"I'm immortal, mother, and Nero's not. Which means one day, sooner or later, he'll... he'll..."

"Die?"

Serana nodded.

"But I won't," she continued, "I'll live on. Live on knowing the man I love is gone, and I'm still here."

"Serana, you are a daughter of Coldharbour, you have this blood. Why not turn him too? Why must you make the change?"

"Because I don't want to be immortal either."

Valerica went silent again, before speaking up.

"Serana, do you know why this garden is so beautiful? Because I tend to it every day, without fault, not forgetting. Its beauty lasts because I am always here for it, and that will never change. Not again. I saw what it was like after you told me Harkon was gone. Horrible. These plants, this place, it is what it is because I am always here. Its beauty survives because I do. Why would you want to give such a precious gift away?"

"Well, Mother... A thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. And I want just one beautiful life with Nero, rather than face the rest of eternity alone. He's the man I love, and I want to spend a good, mortal life with him. Will you help me?"

Valerica went silent again, swallowing her daughter's words, until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she spoke.

"Very well, Serana. If you're sure this is what you want, I will help you."

Serana couldn't contain herself, and went to her mother, wrapping her arms around her instantly. Valerica was a bit taken aback but eventually put a hand on Serana's back, and smiled.

"Thank you," said Serana.

"Alright dear, don't get too teary eyed now, it won't be fun doing this."

Serana let go of her mother, "so you can do it? There's a way?"

"Dear, I am your mother. When I am here, there is always a way."

 **Author's Notes:**

Sincerest apologies for the wait. One month turned into two, turned into three...

But we're here now! I also wanted to thank my readers just for joining me this far. The fact that there are still those of you out there following this story is just great. Thank you, you guys! To you!

Also, read a few comments (thank you guys!) and felt bad for not answering so here we go: Question: why does Serana not become a werewolf to get cured. Answer: This would be a possibly viable option maybe in the game, but in the story, since no one has done it before, Serana opts to go straight to her Mother because she doesn't know what would or wouldn't work and is worried that Falion could only cure her so much, and by that I mean in the game, if Serana gets cured, she still wears her hood outside and her eyes are still slighty bright, which might just be a coding and/or design mistake, but I'm taking it as it's not so effective because Serana has been a vampire lord (or lady? :/) for centuries, so she needs something a little more specific to get cured, hence why she's gone to her mother). *and breathe*

Also earlier earlier questions, Nero is not Emperor, though he has met the Emperor. Again, this follows the _Legends of the Dovahkiin_ storyline by ss3dj, a brilliant fanfiction and the prequel to this story which, if you haven't read, I HEAVILY recommend going and checking out.

Alright! All that aside, I'll get to work on the next one fairly soon, but Uni work is a bit hectic right now and I just finished a big project week (basicaly hell). If and when things calm down I'll work more on this, but if they don't (because that's what adult life seems to be, yay grown-ups) I'll try and make time for this.

 **Dragon Language:**

None Used

 **Characters:**

Valerica : the mother of Serana and wife of Harkon. In the Dawnguard DLC she has the elder scroll in the Soul Cairn, and you and Serana have to go get it. She had a vibe of not trusting you whether you let Serana soul trap you or changed into a vampire. She and Serana have a complicated relationship, but slowly it's getting better.

Thank you for reading! and if there's any more questions, go ahead and drop a review, I;m definitely not *always* reading them


	16. Monsters 5

Valerica led them to her laboratory, where Serana and Nero had come to find her, eventually opening up a portal to the Soul Cairn, a grim place if she ever saw one. The portal was gone though, and the room seemed only slightly rearranged.

"You got rid of the portal?" asked Serana.

"I don't need it anymore, but if ever I do I have the recipe to open it again. Now I've turned my attention on to other projects. Still," she went to a cupboard and from it she pulled a table with straps upon it, "some older ideas have remained."

She pulled the table into the centre of the room, where the portal used to be. The restraints were made of iron. No, silver, with runes upon them, and upon the table was a slab of stone.

"Guessing this isn't just to hold an ordinary human?"

"Nothing gets past you, dear," answered Valerica as she also fetched something else; a small package wrapped in cloths and linens. She uncovered it to reveal a black soul gem, that seemed to be shimmering.

"Huh," said Serana, "I thought there'd be more to it than this."

Valerica set the stone up on a small pedestal she also presented, then looked up at Serana.

"Dear, this isn't an ordinary black soul gem."

Serana raised an eyebrow, and finally asked, "what is all this? Care to explain?"

Valerica stood up once everything was in place, "I'm sure you remember the time before me and you set off to escape your father?"

Serana nodded.

"In this time, as you know, I was looking for ways to kill him. I didn't have the same bravery, or stupidity, as your husband to take him on in a straight fight. I needed a more sure way to destroy him."

Serana was quite used to this talk from her mother now, and didn't show a sign of weakness.

"One of the many solutions I devised was to cure Harkon of his vampirism, rendering him mortal and thus, vulnerable. So I designed this slab to hold him in place while I practised the ritual. But there is more to it than this. Are you familiar with the standard procedure of removing vampirism?"

Serana nodded, "I know it requires a filled black soul gem and the ritual needs to be done at dawn at a summoning circle."

Valerica nodded, "this is the ritual used to cure more basic forms of vampirism. We are royal vampires, and have been for centuries. More is required to take it from us. Something deeper. You must be willing to banish the beast. You must be willing to become mortal again. That is where I fell short, for I knew then I could never cure Harkon. Now it just so happens the time I spent perfecting this soul gem was not in vain. You did the right thing coming to me. The sun is still rising, so if you wish to do this, now is the time."

Serana thought about all of it. What it was worth. She remembered what she went through for it. The ceremony... enough. No more running. She accepted it, but now it was her choice. Now, she was making her own path.

"One question. Will this harm my baby?"

"It will not. Though you are technically dead, the child is the spring of life within you Serana. But it will hurt you. We are banishing a creature that has been bonded to you for millennia. This ritual will be painful."

She looked up at Valerica and nodded, "let's do it."

Her mother nodded back and motioned, "get on the table then."

Serana took off her cloak and climbed on, lying down straight. Valerica locked the cuffs around her wrists and ankles, and she saw the runes light up. Magic. These would hold.

"Now, when I begin, you will feel pain not only in your body, but in your soul. Do you understand?"

Serana nodded, looking straight up.

"Very well," said Valerica, who stood next to the table and raised her hands.

She began speaking, but not in the common tongue. It was something else. Something darker. Daedric.

She looked down upon Serana, who saw darkness fill the room. Then she felt it. Serana felt her entire body ripping, as if being pulled in every direction. She grunted under the pain, pulling at her manicles. The runes shone brighter and held stronger.

Valerica continued speaking the ritual words, and the soul gem began to shine brighter. Serana felt darkness around her body, and she cried out in pain. The darkness of her past crept up on her all at once. Molag Bal. Her family. Her father's greed. Her mother's hatred. Her past came for her. Then, the door opened and she fell to the ground. A man helped her up. A handsome, kind and gentle man. Nero. Being with him. Laughing with him. Loving him. The Companions. Aela, the twins. All of them drinking and laughing. She would fight for that.

She gritted her teeth as the darkness was ripped out of her, and she screamed. Valerica shouted the last sentence, and the rumbling and darkness cascaded. Serana jolted on the table and the pain stopped.

She panted, not moving at all.

"Serana!"

Valerica came and undid her shackles, freeing her. She took hold of her head and lifted her up.

"Serana! Answer me."

Serana slowly opened her eyes, and saw a blurry figure in front of her, holding her.

"Mother," she said with a smile.

"Serana, your eyes," exclaimed Valerica.

"Wha..."

A moment later, her mother showed her a mirror, and Serana looked into it. It took a moment to register it was a mirror, but then she saw herself, and her eyes... they weren't orange. Then she opened them wide, and took the mirror. A pair of emerald green eyes looked back.

"It worked," she smiled and began laughing, before throwing her hands around her mother and holding her tightly.

"Oh, dear, you really must give me a warning," Valerica smiled, "come on, let's get you up."

She helped Serana sit up, though she was wobbly.

"I feel... faint."

"You will for a bit. It's to be expected. I'll get you something to eat."

Valerica walked Serana to a seat nearby and went off for a bit. Meanwhile, Serana regarded her eyes in the mirror. I can't believe it, she thought. It worked. It really worked. Her skin looked less pale as well. She got up, with a sudden burst of energy, and began walking, then running. She opened the door to the bridge outside, and the cold wind blew in and over her. She saw the sun's light rising, and at first felt caution, but then, slowly, she raised her hand and touched the light. It felt... warm. She smiled.

Valerica came back, "I'm sorry I couln't find anything actually substantial or... even edible to eat, at least for you."

"It's okay, mom, I brought some food myself."

Valerica raised her eyebrows, " _mom_? Gods' above, what have you done with my daughter?"

Serana laughed and fetched some bread that she brought, and offered Valerica some.

"Oh, dear, I've not had real food in centuries."

"Well then you must be starving," smiled Serana.

Valerica reluctantly took the bread and took a bite, before choking and spitting it out, "oh gods' that is truly awful!"

Serana laughed, "I guess you've been off it too long."

"Not long enough," replied Valerica.

A moment of silence passed before Valerica asked, "would you tend the garden with me?"

Serana was almost speechless. She hadn't been asked that in thousands of years. She smiled, and nodded, "sure."

Not too long after they were in the courtyard again and Serana was tending the flowers with her mother. Valerica began talking about Serana's child and where they would be staying. Serana told her about the Lakeview house, and how big it was.

"The size of a town?" asked Valerica, "not trying to put this place to shame are you Serana?"

She laughed, "no mother, to be honest it was a bit of a surprise to us. Nero was given the reward for saving the land. Guess sometimes the world does remember the debts it owes."

"So when will it be finished?"

"Oh in a few months time. I'm hoping it will be done and furnished before the baby is born so we'll have a chance to actually get used to the place. Until then, I guess we'll be staying in Solitude, in between cleaning all of Nero's other houses of all his junk."

"Well then I know where I'll be able to find you nearer the time."

Serana looked up, confused.

"So I can be there for my daughter."

When she said it like that, Serana found herself not only unable to refuse, but also not wanting to refuse.

"Okay. Nearer the time though."

"Of course dear. I'll let you and your husband have a few more months of privacy. Will be best for the pair of us."

Serana shook her head, before Valerica suddenly jolted hers up.

"What is it?"

"Trespassers," said Valerica and stood up. Serana got up and followed her.

They went to the front door, where they saw some folk getting off a boat on the beach. There were four of them, and a woman. She was bound and gagged with rope, and the men were pulling her along.

"Bandits," spat Serana.

"Leave this to me," said Valerica.

"No wait! Let me go."

"Serana, you're in no state-"

"I've got this mother, trust me."

Valerica reluctantly obliged, and let Serana walk out.

Serana went out the blown out door and onto the bridge. At the bottom, the bandits stopped as they sighted her. The one at the front, a big nord man, smiled.

"Well well, boys. Two in one day!"

The others laughed, and the bound nord woman tried screaming, but one of the men pushed her to the ground.

"So what the fuck are you doing on my island?" asked Serana.

The others went silent, until the nord man in nordic armour and a big axe stepped forward, " _your_ island?"

He began laughing, "we're standing on it now, it's our island. How about you just put these ropes on yourself? There's four of us and one of you, bitch."

Serana smiled, "I like those odds."

The nord man sighed before walking up, "I gave you a chance, and as you can see, I'm not afraid to hit a woman."

"That's okay," replied Serana who summoned magic to her hands, "neither am I."

He ran straight for her, and when he was just a few metres away, she threw an ice spike into his face. He stopped, and fell straight over, some of the ice shattering onto the stone.

She looked up from his body to the other men, who stood flabbergasted.

"Next?" she asked.

Another bandit nocked an arrow and aimed at her. She threw a lightning bolt that sent him into the water. The other two came at her and she took out her dagger. The first swung and she dodged, stabbing him in the chest before punching him straight in the face. The other came at her with a greatsword. She sidestepped, letting the bandit slice his other friend. She then raised her hand, aimed straight at the bandit's head and smiled, before letting loose a fireball that exploded in his face, killing him. Serana stood back, three of the bandits dead around her. She looked at the woman who was on the floor, and knealt down to take out her gag.

"Thank you! Thank you so so so much!" the woman blurted out.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

She screamed though as she looked towards the water, and Serana followed her gaze to see one last bandit coming onto the beach, his chest blackened from the lightning bolt. He took out another arrow and nocked his bow.

"Close your eyes," said Serana before standing in front of the woman.

"You killed my friends you monster!" he cried.

"Oh trust me, I'm not the monster here, and you messed with the wrong woman. Mother!"

Suddenly a swarm of bats came and englufed the man, who began screaming, before they became Valerica who had the man by the collar. He pleaded for his life, before Valerica sunk her teeth into his neck. He died. Valerica stood up, and wiped her mouth.

"Well these should make a good few meals," said Valerica.

Serana smiled, before cutting the woman's bonds and helping her up, "can you stand?"

"Yes. Th-th-thank you. They... they..."

She burst into tears and Serana embraced her, "let's get you back home."

They went to the jetty to take off, and Serana stopped for a moment.

"Thank you Mother. For everything."

"Of course dear," she raised her hands and Serana embraced her one last time before turning and sailing back to Skyrim.

It took another day to return to Whiterun, after Serana had walked the woman to Solitude where she could find her own way. The Sun was getting low, and the evening was drawing in as she rode up to the stables and then continued on foot to the Whiterun gates.

She went through and came in to the city, where she saw Breezehome a little ways up the road. There were empty chests stacked outside and the door was open. A moment later, Aela walked out and grabbed a chest before spotting Serana down the street. She turned in and said something before out walked Nero to see her. She came up and he came down a bit. They embraced, before she leant up and kissed him.

"You're back," he said, "so... how did it go?"

She nodded, "it worked. I'm not a vampire anymore. All clean. I... I feel like I can breathe again for the first time since I was turned. The world is alive, and so am I, for once."

Nero noticed, "your eyes, they're... they're green."

She smiled, and leant in and kissed him again.

"I also feel... hungry. Very hungry."

Nero laughed, "well we were just thinking of getting some dinner."

"Oh yeah, how's the packing going?" she asked with a sly smile.

"You got away this time, Mrs Dragons-bane, but I have a few other houses to clean, and that'll be just us."

Serana sighed, "I'll have to think of something."

Nero laughed, before Aela joined them.

"So, did it work?" she asked.

Serana smiled, "it did. I'm very hungry."

She laughed, "well then, let's go get something to eat, and more importantly something to drink!"

The twins joined them on hearing that along with Lydia, and they all made their way to the Bannered Mare. They ate, and drank, and laughed. And Serana never felt more alive.

 **Author's Notes:**

And there we have it folks, Serana is cured! She is a vampire no more! Glad I finally got to finish this story as well. I know this chapter is a long one, might even be my longest.

Also to address possible questions that may arise, the ritual that Valerica performed on Serana is obviously loosely based on the ritual performed by Falion in the game, needing a filled black soul gem and to meet at dawn at the summoning circle. For a royal vampire, it requires an improved version of a black soul gem. The person being cured also needing to be willing is a flip on the idea of contracting vampirism: Serana said the first vampire was not a willing subject, and Molag Bal is the prince of domination, so for the cure it just makes sense to me that the subject must be willing.

It's probably going to be a while before I return to this; exams are coming fast and I need to divert my time to study and preparation. Though these are fun to write, I need to give my attention to my education right now before coming back to this when I have more free time.

When I do come back to it though, rest assured I have been excited about the next arc for a very long time, since the beginning even. I began thinking of the next arc after the last chapter of _Legends of the Dovahkiin_ which, if you've not read, go and read right now.

No new characters or dragon language used so I'll say thank you very much for reading, I cannot wait to start writing the next one. Since it's going to be a while, I will give you one teaser about it: I plan to call it _Last Vigils_


	17. Last Vigils 1

Serana was stirring the cake mix in the bowl in her arm, humming happily in the kitchen of her Solitude house. It was coming along well, and would make a very nice cake. Over the months of her pregnancy, she'd had to slowly limit the amount of her physical activity, and so had turned to other means of entertainment, which included at long last mastering her cooking abilities.

When she began, Nero was very skeptical, and reluctant to lift the ban on entering the kitchen. But over time, slowly but surely, she became a decent cook, becoming adept at breakfast, lunch and dinner meals, mastering meat, soups, stews, until finding a small passion for baking. She loved cakes, and was amazed she hadn't turned to it sooner.

At times, she wondered if it was something to do with her no longer being a vampire, and her primary thirst no longer being for blood. But even when she was a vampire, she'd never forgotten her love of things that tasted good (that weren't alive) and now she was spending as much time in the kitchen as Nero. They even had several competitions over who could do as well, and Nero was reluctant to admit her skill. Still though, with her stomach broadened by her nine month old baby growing inside of her, Serana found it a good, easy and enjoyable skill to practice.

It was all well and good until she suddenly felt a sharp feeling in that stomach, and she put the bowl down. She began panting, and suddenly from the top of her voice, she bellowed,

"NEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

From the marketplace, the Dragonborn instantly turned his head towards the Thu'um like shout, and in one move, spun his body and dropped the basket of goods he was purchasing to race back towards his home. He dodged between people and running children and the general business of Solitude's streets before finally coming to Proudspire, where he darted up the steps and burst through the door.

"Serana!?" he called, racing around, before finding everyone in the kitchen stood around Serana who was sitting down, eating cake mix out of a bowl rested on her big belly.

"False alarm," said Serana innocently.

Nero blinked for a few seconds before letting out a massive sigh of relief.

Around Serana stood Jordis, the midwife and a few other women, all of whom were ready to support Serana going into labour, but now stood at ease and relaxed. The midwife, an imperial woman named Katia, stood up and waved the other women off, "it's alright everyone, go back to your business."

They all took their leave, leaving Jordis, Serana and Nero alone in the kitchen.

"Well that was intense," said Jordis, "almost as intense as the other day... and last week."

Nero smirked, "no, that one was probably the most um... _exciting_."

Jordis chuckled, "oh I don't think we, the market, or that bard student will ever forget it."

Serana rolled her eyes, "I don't know what it feels like, I've never had a baby before."

"Fair enough," said Nero as he took the spoon of cake mix and tasted some, "wow, that's good! For tonight?"

Serana nodded, before Jordis took some out of the bowl and tried it, "divines Serana, this is really good! You've come a long way."

"Should be ready for dinner," said Serana. That suddenly reminded Nero.

"Oh gods' damn, I dropped the goods I had in the market."

Jordis chuckled, "it always happens at a bad time huh?"

"Could be worse," said Serana.

"We'll see. I'll be back," said Nero as he got back up and left the house to retrieve his goods.

It was nice and sunny in Skyrim today, and the midday sun was at its peak in the sky. As Nero walked through the streets, several locals turned to see the man who'd minutes ago raced through town like a madman, and Nero only felt the smallest amount of embarassment. Not by everyone though; as Nero and Serana had gone about their daily lives over the past nine months, people had slowly begun to notice their pregnancy, mostly through Serana's broadened stomach. Sometimes people would stop them and get talking about it, and sometimes the people in the market had a word or two. According to Jordis, people liked to get talking about their coming child, whether he or she would be Dragonborn like Nero and/or beautiful like Serana. She told Nero and Serana that people would always love to talk about their celebrities. It wasn't too bad though.

What had surprised Nero was how calm everything was. The city was still bereft of Thalmor, who hadn't even tried to reenter the city apparently, so he didn't have to worry about their intervention in his life. When he and Serana had left for their honeymoon, he was sure the Thalmor would try to dig their claws back into Skyrim, and so he'd left dragons in each major city and hold. But even after their return and over the nine months, he hadn't seen one Thalmor in Soitude.

On an even more worrisome matter, he'd paid close attention to the actions of the dragon factions and had stayed in close and frequent contact with Brelyna from the Blades, who seemed to perceive that the dragons had stopped their conflicts: there were no fights between dragons at the Throat of the World. In fact, the dragons that were causing the trouble seemed to effectively disappear; there were no sightings of them at the mountain. Where they'd gone, Brelyna didn't know, but she promised to tell Nero as soon as there were any new developments. That was half a year ago. Nero hadn't known such peace in a long time, and he was free to relax with Serana while they wait for their baby to be born.

He got back to the market and found his basket; someone had taken the liberty of collecting all his goods off the floor back into the basket and waiting for Nero to return. He thanked the kind stranger and tossed them a few coins before taking the basket and making his way back home.

When he got there though, there were three imperial guards waiting outside his home. Jordis had answered the door and they seemed to be conversing.

"Can I help you?" asked Nero as he approached Proudspire, and the guards turned to him.

"Legate Nero, we've been sent by General Tullius, we need you to come with us."

Nero looked from the guards to Jordis, then back at the guards.

"What is this about?"

"It's simpler if you just come with us," explained the guard.

"Nero," said Jordis in a cautious way.

"It's alright, Jordis," assured Nero before turning to the guards, "give me a moment and I'll be with you."

The guard clearly wanted to insist, but Nero's authority was enough for them to wait a moment, and Nero went past them up the stairs into his house. Jordis followed him inside.

Serana was there, "what is it?" she asked.

"Guards from Castle Dour, I recognise them. I imagine Tullius wants to speak to me."

"What does he want?" asked Serana.

"I don't know. I imagine he'll explain that to me. Hopefully it doesn't take all day."

He put the basket down in the kitchen.

"Well don't be too long," said Serana who rested her hands on his shoulders, "cake will be ready later."

"Looking forward to that," he kissed Serana, "I love you."

He stepped outside and went down the steps where the guards were waiting, and they all made their way up the street, as Nero guessed, towards Castle Dour.

They passed underneath the archway and into the courtyard, where soldiers were training. Captain Aldis was teaching the new recruits, making them into soldiers.

The guards led him into Castle Dour, and stopped at the meeting room to allow Nero to pass through. He went through to see General Tullius, Legate Rikke and a few other Legionnaires gathered around the table. They all turned to see him.

"Legate," said Tullius as he stood up straight, "thank you for coming."

"Kinda hard to say no when three guards wait outside your home to escort you."

"I'm afraid the situation pressed for insistence, Legate," said Rikke.

"What is this about then?"

"Have you ever heard of the Stormblades, Legate?" asked one of the Legionnaires, another Legate.

Nero looked at him, with a face of half seriousness and half confusion, "in the nine months I've been back, I can't say I have."

"The Stormblades, Legate, are a rebel group reborn from the ashes of the Stormcloaks, as poetically as I can put it," explained Tullius.

"They became the Stormblades around the same time that you left for your honeymoon," continued Rikke, "and have slowly been attacking the Imperial presence in Skyrim in small but noticeable ways. At first we thought simple bandit attacks, but their frequency became clear that we have an enemy. They have a new leader, someone who is adept at war and knows how to damage us. But it is no Jarl, and so they've been forced to orchestrate their rebellion in the shadows, operating in secresy rather than openly fighting us. This has meant a slow rise in numbers for them, which is why it's taken them as long as it has to become a real threat. Which they seem to think they are now."

Nero folded his arms, "so you're saying we now have a new Stormcloak rebellion on our hands?"

"Yes," began Tullius, "and no. They're not like Ulfric's army, Legate. They don't just want the Empire out of Skyrim."

"What else do they want?"

Rikke looked straight at Nero, "you."

Nero looked from Tullius to Rikke, then back at the General, "me? Why, because I killed Ulfric?"

"Most probably. They seem to think you're a traitor to Skyrim, a false hero, and they think that removing you is the first step to Skyrim's freedom."

The moment I appreciate how calm it is...

"And by my _removal_ , I assume they want my-"

"Head, it would seem," finished a very unfriendly voice Nero hoped he wouldn't hear for a much longer time. He slowly turned to see First Emissary Elenwen in the doorway with two other Thalmor. She came to the other side of the table, a smug smile on her face.

"Oh Nero, you don't look happy to see me."

Nero's fists clenched. Elenwen. The Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. The very woman who had ordered the capture and torture of hundreds of people, under the guise of the White Gold Concordot. She had tried to get her hands on Noro many a time too, and every time he evaded her. Aside from the Dominion's viewing the Dragonborn as a threat, she had a personal hatred towards him. The last time they saw each other, she had come to Solitude with practically an army in tow to take Nero in a day before his wedding. Nero had responded with sumoning his legion of dragons to show her the kind of power he has and is wiling to use. It sent her and her entire army running away. He hadn't heard from her since. Now here she was. In the same room. And Nero wasn't happy.

"How's your wife, Legate? I hear she's nearing her due date. I'm sure no one would want to miss that."

"What are you doing here Elenwen?" asked Tullius, who was very aware of the situation between her and Nero, and was in almost constant struggle to keep the two at bay.

"I've come to oversee how the Empire will deal with this new rebellion. It's my duty to ensure that the Empire follows the terms of the White Gold Concordot, and a group that rebels against the Empire rebels against the Dominion."

"This isn't a rebellion, Elenwen. This group is nowhere near the numbers or strength that Ulfric had," argued Tullius.

"Nevertheless, they threaten to _free_ Skyrim and so they must be dealt with."

Nero supressed his anger; he knew the Thalmor would come back eventually, but why did it have to be today? He struck these thoughts from his head, and focussed on the matter at hand.

"Okay General, you've told me they hate me, so I'll be looking over my shoulder for yet another group of assholes," he looked at Elenwen momentarily as he said that, then back at Tullius, "but why else am I here?"

"Yes General. Not _every_ matter should be entrusted to Nero here, he has a wife to go back to."

Tullius could practically feel Nero's blood boiling, especially at Elenwen talking about Serana, so he tried quickly to keep the Legate's attention on the situation, "because the Stormblades have now sent us a message."

Nero raised an eyebrow as Tullius presented a parchment, "this was recovered from an Imperial caravan attack. The Legionnaires assigned to the caravan are missing, and this parchment explains why."

He handed it to Nero, who scanned the words before reading aloud.

 _To the Empire,_

 _We are the Stormblades. We have been living in the shadows, continuing Ulfric Stormcloak's dream to free Skyrim, but now we step out. We have kidnapped the three Imperial Legionnaires that were driving this caravan, and taken the supplies it held. If The traitor known as Nero Dragons-bane does not surrender himself to us in Helgen, we will execute these Legionnaires._

 _For Skyrim_

Nero looked up at Tullius and Rikke and the other Legionnaires.

"Well that was... clear," said Nero before putting the parchment down on the table.

"We recovered this near the border of Haafinger, where the attacked caravan was found," explained another Legate.

Nero furrowed his eyebrows and folded his arms, "so they want me to surrender myself, so that they can execute me."

"That appears to be their demands, yes," said Tullius.

Nero slammed his fists down on the table hard. Serana could give birth very soon. Meanwhile Elenwen smiled at the whole thing.

"Well Nero, it seems this situation is exactly up your road," said the Thalmor Ambassador.

Nero looked up, anger in his eyes, until "isn't Helgen where you were nearly executed?" was asked by one of the Legionnaires.

Nero, Rikke, Tullius and Elenwen looked at that Legionnaire, then at Nero.

"You escaped Helgen, didn't you?" said Rikke.

Nero nodded, "I did. I got out through the Keep. There was a cave that led outside."

Everyone in the room looked at each other.

"It got blocked by debris though. But if the Stormblades are using it... it could be open again," thought Nero.

"What are you saying, Legate?" asked Tullius.

"Maybe there's another way into Helgen," said Nero, "if so, we can save the hostages, and stop the Stormblades."

Tullius looked from Nero to Rikke, then back at Nero, "you want to use this passage?"

Nero nodded, "the entrance is not too far from Riverwood. If we could use it, get men on the inside, we might be able to free the hostages. I'll surrender myself to the Stormblades while a group goes in through the passage. Incase it's not open though, we may need a mage to do the job."

"Rikke," began Tullius, "I want you to take a group of men to go with the Legate here to Helgen. Let him show you this secret passage. I'll also send a courier to Fort Greymoor to dispatch some men to help you."

Rikke nodded, "when, sir?"

"As soon as possible," said Tullius, "otherwise those hostages are dead."

"Well Nero, look at you, cheating death yet again," gloated Elenwen.

"General," said Nero, looking straight at Elenwen, "while I'm gone, I want my family to be safe and guarded while I'm away. Stormblades would see it as the perfect opportunity to strike."

Elenwen scoffed, while Tullius nodded, "your house will be given security, Legate. I'll make sure of it."

"Good luck on your little venture, Nero. I hope you resolve this little rebellion before another war begins. Almost as effectively as you started it," said Elenwen before she stood up and left the room with her company, to which Tullius relaxed a little bit.

"I'll join you at the stables, Rikke."

Rikke nodded, and Nero turned to leave but turned back just as he did so, "General?"

Tullius looked up.

"Keep my family safe."

Nero didn't wait for an answer and left to head home, to bring Serana the news. He wasn't looking forward to that. She could give birth very soon now, and he was about to leave for at least a day. Gods' damn it!

He entered Proudspire, where he found Serana reading quietly, but got up once she saw him.

"So, what was it all about?"

Nero explained the situation, and how he would be leaving for Whiterun for at least a day. Safe to say Serana didn't love the idea.

"How can they ask you to do this now?" she asked angrily.

She was due that week, she could go into labour, and now, _now_ , Nero has to rush off to fight some rebels after nine months where the time would've been better. She'd go with him if she could, but even she knew that was a dumb idea at this point.

She went and rested her head against his chest, "Just don't get in too much danger, okay?"

"Come on, it's me. I'll be fine. I'll be back as soon as I can," promised Nero.

"You better be," she said, before looking up and kissing him, holding his bottom lip in slowly before releasing.

He kissed her back and hugged her once more before turning to leave, "stay safe while I'm gone," he said.

"We will, we have cake," she smiled.

Nero's face sank, "awww, save some for me!"

And with that, he left Proudspire and set off for the stables. Serana watched him go, and saw Imperial guards outside the house.

"Who are they?"

"General Tullius sent them to guard the house, according to Nero," answered Jordis.

Serana giggled, "aw that's cute."

Nero got to the stables, wearing some Imperial leather armor and holding a Dragonbone sword. Rikke was waiting with some men on horses.

"Are you ready, Legate?" she asked.

Nero tied his sword to the saddle and pulled himself up onto his horse, "let's get this done. I've got a woman I want to come back to."

They kicked their horses into a fast trot, and set off on their way towards Whiterun Hold, towards Helgen.

 **Author's Notes:**

So here's my next arc, Last Vigils, and it's come out sooner than I thought it would. My Univerity has been shut because of the coronavirus. My sympathies to all and any who are suffering from this pandemic, I hope we can all pull through this and show our strength and courage to carry on!

Though my studies haven't been completely stopped (online teaching is a thing now, yayyy -_- ) it has given me a lot more time, so I was able to come back to this a lot sooner :) I don't know if I'll be able to get out each arc like once a week, but since I'm stuck at home in self-isolation I will probably write a bit more frequently.

So it's been eight months or so since they returned from their honeymoon, and Serana is nearing her due date of expectancy. However, the Stormblades have suddenly come into the fold. They were previously mentioned in my first ever chapter, Deeds of Vengeance 0, where Gaius the Penitus soldier was sent to look for them. And now, they've made a move. But who are they? And who is their mysterious leader? Elenwen has also returned to Solitude after all this time. It was all going well, and suddenly Nero's life is near upside down again.

This is, by all accounts, technically the first arc I actually ever thought of. It's gone through a few changes over the years (oh, wow, years, yeah it has been that long) to what I think is the best final version, and now I can finally share it with you guys! I hope you enjoy it :)

I want to say quickly though, thank you for reading this far. Though this story is mine, it is all because of ss3dj and his amazing story that really made the Dragonborn into a hero character for me as well as Serana into an even better strong fiery vampire waifu (although now without the vampire bit). This is still very much just a bit of fun and not the definite sequel to his story. So thanks again for sticking with me this far :)

 **Characters:**

First Emissary Elenwen: The High Elf woman in charge of the Thalmor in Skyrim. You first see her when you're being brought to Helgen to be executed. All-round bitch.

General Tullius: Leader of the Legion in Skyrim.

Legate Rikke: Basically Tullius' right hand woman.

 **Dragon Language:** None Used

Thanks again for reading, and please drop me a review, I'd love to know what you guys think!


	18. Last Vigils 2

Nero and the Legionnaires arrived in RWhiterun Hold in the evening, when the sun was just falling beneath the mountains. Nero saw the Inn, where he and Delphine had once worked together in order to find out who was behind the dragons, and eventually saved the world because of it. He remembered too where she had come to him, after the peace negotiations at High Hrothgar, when she demanded that he kill Paarthurnax as punishments for his old crimes. He'd refused, and the Blades cut all ties to him, despite his help in reforming them.

The next time he'd seen her was a year later, when he and Serana were searching for more men to storm Castle Volkihar with the Dawnguard. She had heard all he had to say to convince her, and once he finished, she asked if he had yet killed Paarthurnax.

The last time Nero had seen her was a few days before his wedding, when a Blades member had come to recruite in the middle of Solitude, apparently unaware that the Dominion were still hunting them, and very ready to tell the world of Serana's secret vampirism. Nero responded with flying to Sky Haven Temple, returning the public speaker, and removing Delphine from her place as Grand Master, with a good portion of her followers. He hadn't seen or heard of her since. It was unlikely he'd find her at Riverwood, but if he did... he would stand by what he said those months ago.

They headed to Fort Greymoor first, to discuss their plans for saving the hostages. Once they arrived, Nero was greeted by a group of legionnaires, at the head of them an old friendly face.

"Hadvar?"

"Nero! By the gods, it's been a long time!"

Nero got off his horse and shook Hadvar's hand. He looked unchanged, wearing his usual imperial armour and clean shaven.

"Still a soldier, huh?" asked Nero.

"Imperial vows last for life. So yes, I've been assigned here until ordered otherwise."

"Well the years have treated you well," said Nero with a smile, "you're a Captain now?"

Hadvar smiled, "can I say the same? Those are a few new scars."

"Haha guess I've had my fair share of adventures since the war."

"If only the war was the end of it. I got General Tullius' courier ahead of time," said Hadvar, "this Stormblade situation doesn't sound too good."

"It isn't. But that's why we're here. Shall we?"

Hadvar nodded, and ordered the men inside. Nero followed them in, and they eventually surrounded a table upon which was a drawn picture of Helgen and it's surrounding area. Rikke explained to the legionnaires that they would be infiltrating Helgen through a secret passageway that led into the keep. Nero explained that the passage could possibly be blocked up, and that a battlemage would have to open it.

"Once you are through however, you'll have to free the hostages that they're likely keeping in there. Once you have, we can apprehend the rest of the Stormblades," explained Nero.

Rikke spoke up, "Once Captain Hadvar has inflitrated Helgen, I will lead a separate group to break in through the gates. We do not raise the alarm until we have secured the imperial prisoners. Does everyone understand?"

The legionaire men and women around the room nodded, before Rikke concluded, "get some good sleep then. We ride up there tomorrow!"

The men all went to get their sleep and Nero went to a prepared room, and an old woman named Agnis brought him some stew. He thought of Serana as he slept, hoping she wasn't going into Labour. He wanted to be there. The moment this was done, he was heading straight back to Solitude.

The next day, they set off for Helgen, riding through Riverwood. Nero looked over at the Inn as they rode through town, and saw Orgnar the barkeep sweeping the floor outside. He looked up at the riders and watched as they strode through town, focusing on Nero for a longer moment as they went past and left under the other gate. Nero struck it from his mind as they got closer to Helgen.

On the way up, he parted from Legate Rikke, and Hadvar to whom he'd given his sword. Now, he was on foot, walking up the hill to Helgen. Soon enough he saw the front gate, and atop the wall were several men in blue cloaks and armour, much like a Stormcloak. They presented bows and nocked arrows, training them on Nero as he approached. Nero showed them his empty hands, and stopped just in front of the gate.

"I'm here," he said loudly, "I'm surrendering and I am unarmed."

A moment later, the gate opened up and Stormblades appeared inside. They had slightly different armour to traditional Stormcloak, but they donned the same colours. They came forward and took hold of Nero, bonding his hands with rope. One looked him in the eye.

"Utter a single shout and those hostages are dead."

Nero said nothing, and followed the Stormblades into the centre of Helgen, where more were waiting. One figure with a blue Stormcloak cloth over their head stood by a stump. It was a headsman's block. Nero was brought to the figure and stopped just shy of a few metres. Then, the other Stormblades backed away, and nocked arrows ready to shoot at any time. Nero looked up and around, seeing the men in some of the houses and on the tower. Eventually, he looked back down at the figure.

"So, you got me here. Listen to me, whoever you are. You won't win. You think the same thing Ulfric did, that your hatred of the Thalmor gives you right to start a war that will claim the lives of thousands. You're wrong. The Empire won't join you, the rest of Skyrim won't join you, and I won't join you."

"I don't need you to join us Nero," she said as she removed her mask, "I just need you out of our way."

Nero's eyes widened, then squinted, "Delphine."

The ex Grand Master of the Blades, now the leader of the Stormblades.

"It's been a long time, Nero. I truly hoped it wouldn't ever come to this. But when you came into my house and turned half of my own men against me, you gave me no choice but to do this."

"And by this you mean kidnapping hostages, making me surrender, or building a rebel group in order to start another war?" asked Nero.

"By this, I mean dealing with you directly and removing the one thing standing in the way of Skyrim's freedom."

She even sounds like a Stormcloak now, he thought.

"So this is where you and your Stormcloak friends have been hiding all this time," said Nero, "shouldn't be surprised really. You're only concerned about your hatred for the Thalmor, rather than people's lives."

"My sole care is for people's lives, Nero. The very thing the Thalmor _destroy_. I've given you chances, Nero. Times to finally turn your gifts and your power towards the right thing. Never mind the dragons, the Thalmor are the biggest threat to Tamriel!"

"Ulfric thought the same. Do you know where that got him?" Nero turned to the crowd, "do any of you?!"

"Ulfric made one mistake in his war. A mistake I won't make."

"What's that Delphine?"

She unsheathed a Blades sword, "he didn't deal with you."

She rested the tip of her blade on the ground, and placed her hands upon the hilt.

"I'll give you one last chance, Nero. If you agree to help us, and start by finally killing Paarthurnax, I will let you live."

Nero looked at the headsman's block, "and if I don't?"

"Then I must do my duty."

A heavy quiet fell over the town as all Stormblades waited to hear Nero's answer.

"You know, you've got some nerve doing this just a few days before my wife's due to give birth."

A low murmur went through the crowd; they just realised he was having a child.

"And since you were so eager to ruin my day, I'll return the favour. No, Delphine. I won't join you. I won't help you. Neither will the Empire. You'll be alone in this war, like you always have been."

Delphine raised her chin, and nodded to the men, who took hold of Nero and pushed him to the block, keeping his head down.

"Any last words, Nero? Something I should send to your family."

"You said you must do your duty, Delphine."

She raised her sword.

"And I will do mine."

Suddenly arrows flew, piercing the Stormblades, and the cry of battle began. Legionnaires burst out of the keep, running at the rebels. Nero stood up, and headbutted the distracted Delphine who stood back.

"Nero!" called Hadvar.

Nero looked as Hadvar threw his dragonbone sword through the air. He caught it, and cut his hands free, then turned towards Delphine.

"You brought this on yourself, Delphine," said Nero bluntly, and he ran at her with a raised sword. She blocked it with her own, and the two struggled for a moment, before the fighting continued, and blade met blade.

The legionnaires battled the Stormblades, Hadvar among them, as he made his way to the gate. He cut the middle with his sword and pulled it open, and Rikke came riding up with more imperial soldiers, swords raised ready to attack.

Delphine went on the offensive, swarming Nero with a spree of swings. Nero blocked and parried almost all of them, only catching a few cuts from Delphine. She went for a heavy sidewards swing, and Nero rolled under before springing back to his feet and slicing the back of Delphine's armour. She grunted, taking a few steps forward to disengage from Nero, who stood, waiting.

"You won't win!" she barked, "I have raised this army. I _will_ lead the Empire to victory!"

"You'll crash and burn Delphine, and no one will remember you."

She ran forward, throwing more attacks at Nero, who stayed on the defensive, waiting for an opening. Delphine was very fast, but he was faster. Soon enough, there it was. Nero spun, deflected an attack, and sliced across her leg. Delphine screamed, dropped her sword, and fell to the ground. Nero stood over her. She made a last effort to reach for her blade, but Nero kicked it away. She looked up in utter hatred.

"It's over, Delphine. You're finished."

Soon enough, the remaining Stormblades were outnumbered five to one, and the legionnaires surrounded them all. Hadvar joined Nero.

"You got the hostages?" asked Nero.

"Yup. Safe and sound. The debris wasn't too hard to clear either. We made sure we got everyone in the keep before coming out and helping you."

Nero smiled, and Hadvar looked down on Delphine.

"So, you're the leader of the Stormblades," he realised.

"Not anymore," corrected Nero, "put her in chains, along with the remaining rebels. They'll all receive a fair trial."

The last Stormblades dropped their weapons at the sight of the imperial arrows and weapons trained on them. Rikke ordered them all to be chained up and imprisoned. Once they were all manacled and no longer a threat, and the harmed and killed soldiers were found and treated, Rikke then rode over to Nero.

"Good work, Legate. And you Captain. General Tullius will want to know what happened here. We should ride back to Solitude together," she said.

Nero nodded and sheathed his sword, before patting Hadvar on is shoulder and turning to join Rikke on a horse. Just as he did though, Delphine spoke up.

"You'll regret this, Dragonborn. You _will_ regret this!" she barked.

Nero turned to her, "I already do, Delphine. Men died today, because of what you did. Innocent men, good men. Dead for nothing. All because of stubbornness and foolish pride that you've let go to your head. There was a time I would've at least spared you from this, but now that I know you've been leading this rebellion, I know that there are definitely more dead behind you. I won't save you from what's coming to you Delphine. You're on your own."

And with that, Nero turned back and left. He mounted his horse and joined Rikke's group in leaving Helgen, waving farewell to Hadvar as he did.

As they rode, Rikke turned to Nero, "you knew that woman?" she asked.

Nero nodded, "we worked together. She helped me to deal with the dragon crisis."

"What led her to become the leader of a rebel group?" asked Rikke.

"Pride. She thinks she's the one to save Tamriel. Now she's got another thing coming."

They rode on, and Nero reflected on the time they spent working together. It made it slightly more painful, but she had brought this on herself.

They arrived back in Solitude in the late afternoon, and hitched their horses in the stable. Nero headed into the city, but people were giving him strange looks. Then he saw soldiers running.

"What's the commotion?" he wondered, before walking slightly faster towards his house. Soon enough he sprinted, and stopped just ahead of it.

General Tullius was in front of it, along with a host of soldiers. People had gathered to see. The midwife and her team were there too. Several men were still dousing the flames. It had been burnt down.

"No... no no no," Nero raced forward, "SERANA!?"

Men grabbed his arms, stopping him from running up.

"Legate!" said the General, who was there along with Jarl Elisif.

Nero looked to him, "what happened?! Where's Serana?!"

"Nero," said Jordis who came forward, bruises and cuts across her.

"Jordis," exclaimed Nero, "where is Serana?!"

Jordis was near tears, "they took her, Nero. They came in and they took her."

"Who?!"

 **Author's Notes**

Who indeed.

 **Characters:**

Hadvar: Imperial soldier who you meet at the very beginning of the game. You can choose to follow him out of Helgen, and he'll fight with you in the civil war if you join the Empire.

Delphine: member of the Blades who you meet when trying to get the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Bitch nature

 **Dragon Language:** None used


End file.
